


Forever

by nabchae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, but with some fluff, it's basically angst, kid!changkyun, showki in the background, you'll either hate hw or hs or both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabchae/pseuds/nabchae
Summary: "You're unfair! You didn't even ask for my response and already decided to leave me just like that?! I regret it to marry a bastard!!""That's good. Keep hating me and you'll be fine."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with a chaptered mess xD

"Where's Hoseok?"

A tall beautiful man just offered a soft smile in return. "He's not home for days."

"Oh? Why? Has some works abroad?"

"Maybe."

The silver haired man in front of the kitchen counter frowned. "Hyungwon, what ' _maybe_ '? You're not so sure where is he too for now?"

And the other man just shrugged. "His phone is nonactive, and Hyunwoo said he's not coming to studios for days too..."

"He's missing! You have to report it to the police!"

Hyungwon giggled to see his bestfriend's shrieks. "No, Minhyuk, it's okay. He'll come back someday, maybe he just too stressed with works and wants to be alone."

"But! You're his husband! He has to be near you, or- at least he has to know that he could share his problem with you!"

Hyungwon let out a bitter smile to hear that. "I wish so too."

 

 

 

 

 

"Appa..." a little voice startled Hyungwon from his dazed mind, and he smiled to the little kid immediately.

"Yes, Baby? Do you need something? Milk?"

That three years old kid shook his head slowly while fisting his blanket tight. "Appa, where's Daddy? Changkyunnie missed Daddy..."

Hyungwon let an usual bitter smile bloomed on his lips again since his husband left him just like that. "Daddy's busy, Baby. Changkyunnie will meet Daddy again later, okay?"

The baby hummed in return and blinked drowsily to his father. "Changkyunnie missed Daddy."

"Appa too, Baby."

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harshly, restrained himself from crying when his baby wrapped his little fingers tight around the older's wrist, like he was afraid to let go.

 _Where are you Hoseok... I missed you so much... our baby too..._

A drip of tears fell onto his cheek, blurrying his vision while he caressed Changkyun's cheek fondly, helping the little baby to sleep much faster.

_"Baby, look-! Doesn't he looks so much like me? His long eyelashes, his cute nose, oh- his lips too!"_

_Hyungwon smiled widely from how happy his husband was when he cradled the newborn Changkyun. "You haven't seen him opens his eyes yet, right? He has your dark orbs. He's indeed so much like you."_

_"Really?" the blond haired man looked up to his husband hopefully and a drip of tears fell onto his pale cheek. "Uhh, why am I crying... I promised to be a strong father for him..."_

_"It's okay to let out your happiness, I know you're overwhelmed from how in love you are with him already." Hyungwon wiped his husband's tears away._

_"I love you so much, you know that, right? But it feels like I don't say it enough. Thank you for accepting me as your husband, and thank you for him too..."_

Hyungwon kissed his baby's little knuckles gently, smiling insanely wide when the memories of how in love his husband was with both of them made him tearing up more. _He's indeed so much like you._ He rubbed Changkyun's chubby cheek that succeed to remind him of his husband's pale ones, his long eyelashes, his nose, his lips...

And some shuffling on the front door made Hyungwon jolted up in surprise. _Hoseok?_ He left a deep kiss on his baby's forehead before strided quickly to the living room just to see a certain blond haired man stepped in his shoes carelessly. "Hoseok? Oh My God, where have you been? I missed you-"

"I'm tired." Hoseok answered rather harshly, walking away from his husband's reach and locking himself on the bathroom.

Hyungwon smiled, although he felt his heart broke from his husband cold actions. _But at least, he's home..._

*

"Love, I want to talk."

"What?" Hoseok looked up from his breakfast for a second before back to the plate again.

"Why are you always smelled like alcohols and cigarettes? You said you won't go to the bar again..."

"You have no right to tell me what to do." Hoseok put his chopstick harshly on the table. "Mind your own business, because I'll do mine."

"But- Love, you promised not to come back to the night life again... moreover you rarely be home, your baby missed you..."

"Tell him I'm busy."

"I already did." Hyungwon lowered his gaze while his long fingers fiddling nervously on the hem of his pajama shirt. "But he's your son, please make more time for him in between your busy schedules."

"I will." Hoseok answered simply. "What else?"

"A-are you bored with me?"

And the blonde's gaze flickered immediately to his husband's face, although Hyungwon didn't have the gut to look back. "How can you say such thing?"

"B-because I often- seeing you having fun with some girls before... like kissing and all...?"

"Are you trying to spy on me now?"

"No- I just coincidentally saw you, n-not spying... that's why I'm asking right? Because you know I believe you so much." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip, feeling uneasiness gnawing in his chest repeatedly.

"And how if that I'm actually bored with you?"

Hyungwon's heart fell to hear that. "What did I do wrong? Did I make you upset? Tell me what's wrong... and I'll fix it..."

"How if it couldn't be fixed?"

"It couldn't? Do I make you bored that much?" Hyungwon could feel his bottom lip started to quiver. "I- I'm sorry that I'm not good enough..."

"Thanks God you're not as oblivious that I think." Hoseok brushed his hair back from his eyes. "I'm sick with you, Chae Hyungwon. I want to divorce."

And Hyungwon's breath hitched in his throat. "D-divorce? B-but why? I'll fix everything, Love, I promise I'll change..." he let out a sob seconds after. "We have Changkyun too, we can't divorce- we-"

"I'll bring the divorce papers this evening and you have to sign it. Changkyun will come with me."

"No! Love, please-! I don't want to divorce, I don't wan't to be separated with my baby... why do you do this? Please tell me what I did wrong and I'll change!"

Hoseok scoffed slyly. "You want to change? How? I feel this kind of things for long already. How you make me sick every single day, bitching around in your workplace and make me bored, because we don't have the sparks again."

"Excuse me, what did you mean with 'bitching around'? I know my position that I'm married, so I'm not doing anything inappropriate in the photoshoot's locations!"

"You think I'll believe you that easy? You know exactly that you're beautiful, Hyungwon, and you let those people touching you when you definitely know you're mine, and mine only? Don't make me laugh. I already prohibitted you to be a model before, but you didn't want to obey."

"Alright. I won't be a model anymore-"

"No need. It's up to you for now, whatever. I'm not gonna disturb you again after we signed the divorce papers."

"Hoseok, please- why are you become like this all of sudden? I'm not letting people touching me easily, you know I'm loyal, and I love you so much-"

"I'm sorry, Hyungwon. But my decision's already final. We'll divorce."

"I'm not gonna sign the papers!" Hyungwon buried his face on his palms, sobbing unbearably. "Why are you doing this to me... I don't want to divorce..."

"Whatever. You can, though, not signing the papers, but I'll still assume we're divorced, and I'll take Changkyun with me in the next day."

Hyungwon reached for a knife inside the cutlery holder and slided it slowly to Hoseok. "You better kill me here, Hoseok. I don't think I can live my life normally if I'll lose two of the most important person in my life at the same time, anyway."

"Don't play with death, Hyungwon." Hoseok put the knife back to the holder before saved it aside, out from his husband's reach.

"Why?! We vowed to the God until death do us apart! And if you decided to walk away from my life, along with my baby, how do you think I can live my life after that? How!!"

"Hyungwon, calm down. You'll scaring your son if-"

"Why?! Why do you care! You already have my whole heart, my whole life, I give you everything and you still decided to leave me?! You said I made you sick, then just kill me already, Hoseok!!"

"Hyungwon!!" the blonde finally snapped, slamming his fists on the table furiously. "Stop making me mad! I already said that's okay for you not to sign the divorce papers!"

"Then what? You'll still walk away from my life even if I'm not signing the divorce papers! Then what's the differences?!"

"There's no differences. Whatever the conditions, we'll divorce." Hoseok exhaled a long sigh. "That's my final decision."

"You're unfair! You didn't even ask for my response and already decided to leave me just like that?! I regret it to marry a bastard!!"

"That's good. Keep hating me and you'll be fine." Hoseok offered a soft smile that made his husband's sobbed again seconds after. "I know I'm a bastard, I'm a coward, you name it. But you have to know that I love you so much, beyond words even."

"Stop hurting me with your words." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harder, letting some drip of tears rolled down on his cheeks again before sighed. "Alright." he then sniffling hopelessly. "Whatever you want, I'll do it. I remember I promised you to do anything you want. So, if this is what you really want, we'll divorce."

And Hoseok's eyes widen in surprise to hear that. "Y-you what?!"

"We'll divorce." Hyungwon nodded in approval, before back to busying himself with the hem of his pajama shirt. "I'll sign the papers. But I'll take Changkyun with me."

"Hyungwon- you can't separating me with my own son..."

"And he's mine too." Hyungwon stood up from his seat. "I'll definitely die if you want to divorce and take Changkyun at the same time. So you have to sacrifice one of them for me. What do you say?"

Hoseok buried his face deep on his palm before let out a long sigh. "Fine, you can bring Changkyun with you."

"Good. I'll start packing now." Hyungwon gave a soft smile to his lover before wiped his tears while stepped away from the dining room.

And the blond haired man just staring at his lover's back figure painfully. His heart clenched tight like it would burst anytime soon, because maybe... he already made the most foolish decision in his life to let his entire universe go from his side, _that easy_.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Baby, why are you crying, huh?" Hyungwon crouched in front of the sitting Changkyun, wiped the tears away from his chubby cheeks lovingly. "Had a nightmare, uh-huh?"

"Why... Appa and Daddy fighting? Did Changkyunnie already being a bad boy, Appa?" the little kid moved forwards to hug his father tight. "Changkyunnie's sorry, Appa. Changkyunnie promise to be a good boy for Appa and Daddy, please don't fight."

And Hyungwon sighed again before gulping the lump in his throat. _How can I tell him that he's not gonna meet his Daddy again after this?_

"Appa?"

"Yes, Baby. You're a good boy, of course you are. Come see Daddy and say you love him, come on." Hyungwon put his baby down from the bed and saw the little kid run quickly to where Hoseok was.

"Daddy!" Changkyun hugged the older's toned thighs tight. "Daddy! Changkyunnie loves Daddy so much! Please don't fight with Appa!"

Hoseok blinked away the sheer glass of tears in his eyes while put the little baby on his laps. "Of course, why should Daddy and Appa fight, right? Daddy loves Changkyunnie too."

"How much, Daddy?" Changkyun beamed happily to his blond father.

"Soooooooo much!" Hoseok placed a loud smooch on his baby's left cheek. "Soooooooo much!" and then on the other cheek.

Changkyun giggled happily, wrapping his little arms tight on Hoseok's shoulders. "Changkyunnie too, Daddy! Loves Daddy soooooooo much! Appa loves Daddy too! Soooooooo much!"

"Is that so?" Hoseok buried his face on the crook of Changkyun's neck, smelling the soft baby powder scent hungrily. "Daddy loves Appa too, so much."

And Hyungwon broke into tears to hear that. He clutched his hands tight on his chest, bottom lip abused from how hard he bit it, and he willed himself to stop crying because how pathetic his heart was. _Hoseok wants you to go away, Hyungwon. Please don't be this hopeful. He doesn't love you anymore, he just said that to ease Changkyun's heart..._

 

 

 

 

 

"Why- why are you leaving so soon? You can go tomorrow in the morning." Hoseok stepped closer to his (ex) lover who already cradling the sleeping Changkyun in his arm, and a big luggage by his side.

"That's fine. I already signed the divorce papers and we're not a thing anymore, so it's better for me to leave soon. For not creating any gossips." Hyungwon darted his gaze away from the older. "Kiss Changkyun goodbye for now. Maybe you won't see him again after this."

Hoseok's heart ached. _So much_. He touched his baby's fist on Hyungwon's sleeve gently before placed a fond kiss on the chubby cheek. "Daddy loves you so much." he whispered lovingly like he usually did to kiss his baby goodnight. "Daddy'll miss you." he moved to kiss his forehead, and looked up to see his (ex) husband's beautiful face.

Hyungwon still refused to look back while bit his bottom lip slowly. "Done?"

"But he's still my son, Baby. Please let me see him for some times. Please..."

The younger bit his bottom lip harder. "Sure, you can see him whenever you want."

Hoseok let out a sigh of relief to hear that. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'll miss you so much, Hyungwon, my everything."

"Thank you." the younger smiled to Hoseok, _bitter_. "I'll take my leave now. Take care."

Hoseok wanted to grab the latter tight and never let go, preventing him to leave, or basically wanted to buy the time before he would go and _maybe_ , never came back.

"I love you, Hyungwon."

And the dark haired beauty bit his bottom lip again before forced a smile to appear. "Thank you."

Hoseok nodded, felt something broke in his heart just because his everything refused to say that words back.

 

 

 

 

 

The clock was ticking slowly, painfully slow, and Hoseok's hand still wandered around his side bed gently. It was cold now, nobody slept there again like it used to for almost five years. The blonde sighed. _I fucked up. How can I live my life without him by my side? It's still three hours since he left, thought, but I don't have any courage to continue my life again... he usually would cheer me up, but now... even his pajama is gone..._

Hoseok hugged another pillow beside his head tightly, inhaling his special someone's soothing scent hungrily before finally he could let out a sob.

_"Baby..."_

_"Mmh?"_

_"I know you're not sleeping yet."_

_"At least I tried, not just scrolling my phone nonstop." Hyungwon mumbled on his bolster, while turned his body facing the wall, let his husband just staring at his back in return. "I know you're free tomorrow, but it's so late. Just sleep for now, Love. You can continue it in the morning."_

_Hoseok obeyed, put his phone on the night stand before scooted closer and hugged his lover's lanky body tight from behind. "I love you so much, Baby." he whispered on the soft skin below Hyungwon's ear._

_"Mmh, I love you more, Love."_

_The blonde playfully rubbed his husband's chest, lowered to his waist, to his thighs, and slided his left hand in between._

_"What do you want?" Hyungwon mumbled again, his long fingers gripped around Hoseok's wrist and pulled it away from his thighs. "Do you want to play? But I'm so sleepy already."_

_"I just want to feel you." Hoseok replied slowly, tightening his hug around the younger's waist. "You know I love your beautiful lanky figure too much."_

_"So, you don't want to play?"_

_"I didn't say that." the blonde grinned on the crook of his husband's neck. "I want baby."_

_"Huh? You want me?"_

_"I mean, a baby. A child."_

_"Mmh, you want to have a baby?"_

_Hoseok hummed back in return. "I want you to have my baby." he then rubbed Hyungwon's lower stomach gently._

_And the younger chuckled to hear that. "Like, right now? I'm sleepy, really."_

_"So you don't want to?"_

_Hyungwon sighed. Knowing well that his husband wouldn't gonna stop if he didn't say '_ yes _' in everything he wanted. "Alright, take me now." he turned back and drowsily staring at those beautiful dark orbs._

_"Is it okay?"_

_"Of course." Hyungwon cupped the blonde's cheeks lovingly. "Come on, Love. Make love to me."_

Hoseok hiccuped, burying his face deeper on his ex-husband's pillow, and hugged the soft material tighter.

_I'm so sorry, Baby, I didn't mean to make you sad and this broken hearted... I'm a bastard... I'm a coward, I'm so sorry..._

*

"Oh my God! Won-ah, what happened? Why are you crying? Why are you bringing a big luggage?"

"Minhyuk, let him in first!"

"C-can you please tuck Changkyun to bed first?" Hyungwon voiced out lowly, voice barely audible from how much he cried already.

"Sure, sure. I'll tuck him to bed." a pink haired man cradled the baby away from his father's hug before Hyungwon finally could hug his silver haired bestfriend tight while sobbed unbearably.

"Won-ah, come inside first, okay, Love?"

"Minhyuk, I- I think I don't want to live anymore-"

"Hey! How can you say something like that? You have your baby, he needs you. Come on, we're talking inside, alright?"

Hyungwon obeyed, biting his bottom lip harshly while he let Minhyuk pulled his luggage inside the spacious house in silence.

"Won-ah, what happened?" the pink haired man sat down in front of the still crying Hyungwon on the carpet, before reached for the taller's hands in his.

"I... I... I love him so much, Kihyun." the dark haired man let out another sob. "I gave him everything, I obeyed everything he said... but why... why did he... do this to me... I promise I'll change... but why..."

"Hyungwon..." the silver haired man put a warm tea on the table nearby with one hand, while the other reached the youngest's another hand. "What did he do to you? Did he unpurposely hurt you again? He drunk?"

Hyungwon shook his head slowly. "He- he divorced me."

"WHAT."

"HE- WHAT!!"

Hyungwon sobbed louder to know his bestfriends' reactions. "He said I made him sick, he's bored with me... and I promise him I'll change, but he... still stubbornly wanted me to sign the divorce papers- I-"

"Minhyuk, where is it?" Kihyun suddenly stood up from his seat. "Where's the samurai I put here just incase last time? I'll go kill that bastard for already hurting my baby!"

"Kihyun, calm down!" Minhyuk pulled the pink haired man's hand to make him sat down again. "We have to listen to the whole story first!"

Kihyun gave up, back to sit while eyeing his dark haired bestfriend who buried his face on his knees and sobbing painfully. "Hyungwon..." he rubbed the younger's head gently. "It's okay. He's just emotional right now, alright? He'll back to you tomorrow. Beg to you even."

"B-but he never use the word ' _divorce'_ before..." Hyungwon hiccupped. "Even if I made him mad or upset, he never wanted to let me go... but now... I don't know why... he said he's bored with me... I made him sick... guess, I fucked up so bad. He must be hating me so much... I'm not a good husband, am I? He used to love me so much... I used to be his number one priority, the love of his life, his everything... but... not anymore..."

"Hyungwon, it's not true... everybody knows that he loves you so much..."

"Not anymore, Minhyuk." Hyungwon sobbed again. "I ruined everything between us, I'm such a bad husband... or maybe he finally realized that I'm not worth it to be his... nobody wants to be with me, right? Even Hoseok, the only person who loves me unconditionally since my Dad still abused me a lot and those struggles I faced... he finally... gives up on me too..."

Minhyuk teared up in the middle of his bestfriend's painful sentences, while Kihyun stared up to the ceiling to prevent the tears to fall, but still to no avail.

"Dear Lord... I just really want to die..."

"Hyungwon." Kihyun reached for the other's trembling hand, and the said man looked up from his knees. "You have Changkyun with you. He's your everything now. How can you say such thing to us? Want to die? Just because of that bastard left you? How about our little wolf? What should I say to him if his fathers not just already divorced, but one of them commited suicide? He'll be really really sad, Hyungwon... you know he loves you and Hoseok so much... he's your son..."

And a sudden click of the door followed by some messy steps made them looked up to the voice sources immediately.

"Baba... Papa..." the little kid run to Kihyun's opened arms quickly. "Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy's busy, Baby." Minhyuk rubbed Changkyun's chubby cheek fondly. "Why are you awake, huh?"

"Changkyunnie remembers he slept with Daddy before..." the baby drowsily mumbled on Kihyun's shoulder, eyes closed again in an instant. "Will Daddy be home soon, Appa?"

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harshly, to stop himself from crying again, before answering lowly. "Maybe."

And Changkyun's wolf-like eyes opened abruptly to hear his biological father's raspy voice. "Appa?" he turned around, seeing Hyungwon tried to hide his teary eyes from his own son. "Appa, why? Papa, Baba, why is Appa crying? Changkyunnie is a bad boy?"

"No, Baby. Of course no, you're a good boy. Everybody knows that." Minhyuk kissed the baby's chubby cheek slowly but failed to make Changkyun distracted from his real father's hurted expression.

"Appa... Changkyunnie's sorry to make Appa sad..." Changkyun stepped closer to Hyungwon's figure, wrapped his little arms to the older's head fondly. "Appa don't cry... Changkyunnie's sorry, Appa..."

"Changkyun..." Kihyun rubbed the baby's back soothingly when Changkyun started to let out a sob, and hugged his father much tighter.

"Appa... Changkyunnie's sorry..."

Hyungwon sobbed louder to hear his baby's hopeless words, and looked up to meet Changkyun's teary eyes before hugged him tight. "No, Baby. Why are you sorry? You're a good boy, alright? Changkyunnie didn't make Appa sad..."

"Then why Appa crying? Is it because of Daddy? Is it because Daddy yelled at Appa this morning? Changkyunnie will yell back at Daddy, Appa... don't cry... Changkyunnie's sorry, Appa... please don't cry..."

_"Baby, please don't cry... I'm sorry..."_

_"Stop touching me, Hoseok." Hyungwon scooted further from his lover's gentle touches. "I want to be alone."_

_"Baby... just hurt me back... don't avoid me like this."_

_"Just go away, Hoseok!"_

_"No, Baby, please..." the blonde stubbornly hugged Hyungwon's folded legs, peppering some soft kisses on the other's bony knees. "Don't cry... I'm so sorry... please don't cry..."_

_Hyungwon bit his quivering lip while darted his gaze away from his husband's face some inches apart from his own. "What do you want? I want to be alone for some times..."_

_"Don't cry, Baby, I'm so sorry..."_

_The younger let some drip of tears fell again on his cheeks before wiped them away carelessly. "Done. I'm not crying anymore. Now, please leave me alone."_

_Hoseok planted his lips on his lover's knee, didn't want to move away even for an inch. "Why do you want to be alone? You definitely can hurt me like I unpurposely did, or kill me... for already failing to be your good husband..."_

_Hyungwon didn't find his voice to answer back. He hated himself to make his husband became this vulnerable, but he couldn't help himself. The scars Hoseok left in his heart was too painful._

_"You always know that I love you so much... I didn't mean to hurt you, Baby... I'm so sorry... please don't ever think to leave me..."_

Hyungwon drowned his sobs on the crook of Changkyun's neck, lips quivered too much, and his heart felt like it being torn into pieces all over again.

_But now you're the one who leave me alone, Love..._


	3. Chapter 3

Although he was the thinnest of the three of them, but Minhyuk acknowledged that Hyungwon was the one with the strongest mental. His figure might easily sick and hurt, but his heart like wrapped with iron. Some weeks after he moved into Minhyuk's house and told the silver haired man about him and his now ex-husband, he was basically okay for now. He wasn't crying anymore, still listened to Minhyuk's whines patiently, and smiled brightly around them. Like there wasn't actually a bad day in his life.

"What's with the big bags, Kihyun?" Hyungwon eyeing the pink haired man curiously while stirring a warm milk for his baby.

"I already talked to Hyunwoo to let me live here with both of you, and he said _yes_." Kihyun answered simply, before put two medium bags on the corner of Minhyuk's TV room.

"Who said it's just the both of us? We have a little wolf here too." Minhyuk attacked the sitting Changkyun with loud smooches, and the little baby grinned happily.

"Who's the little wolf, Baba?"

"You are! Of course you are! Our little wolf!" the silver haired man howled playfully before Changkyun joined him to howl too.

"Ah, he's so adorable." Kihyun looked at his bestfriend's son that still jutted his lips cutely to mimick Minhyuk's howl. "I feel so sorry for him, he has to lose one of his biological father."

Hyungwon smiled to the pink haired man, _soft_. "Hey, he's still Hoseok's son. Even if we're no longer husbands, but Changkyun still his son, forever."

Kihyun clicked his tongue furiously. "Stop talking about him."

"You're the one who started it, Kihyun." Hyungwon shook his head in disbelief, before sat down on the carpet some feet away from his baby. "Who are you?" he asked teasingly to Changkyun who was still howling with Minhyuk adorably.

"Appa, it's Changkyunnie!" he stood up and wasted no time to hug his father tight. "Me Shin Changkyun! Appa and Daddy's little wolf!"

And Hyungwon's heart stopped for a moment to hear that innocent words from his baby's lips.

"Yes, I'm your Daddy, baby wolf." Kihyun crouched down behind Changkyun's figure and sighed deeply to Hyungwon. "When will you gonna tell him?"

"Uh? Papa, no! Changkyunnie's Daddy is Shin Hoseok!" the little baby stubbornly whined. "Right, Appa? Me Daddy is Shin Hoseok and me Appa is Shin Hyungwon?"

"Yes, Baby. You're right." Hyungwon nuzzled his face on the crook of his baby's neck. The exact place that his ex-husband loved. "Drink your milk first and we'll sleep after that, okay? Who do you want to sleep with tonight? Appa, Baba, or Papa?"

"Baba, Appa! Changkyunnie wants to sleep with Baba!"

"Alright. But finish your milk first?" Hyungwon sat his son on his lap and brought the tiny glass closer to his lips. Changkyun gulping obediently, cradled the glass with both little hands while his head leaned comfortably on Hyungwon's chest.

"Answer my question first, Hyungwon."

"Which one?" the said man looked up to his pink haired bestfriend. "What should I tell him? Hoseok is still his father, despite everything's that happened to us, right?"

"I can't believe you." Kihyun huffed, _annoyed_. "He divorced you, so you have to block him out from your life and Changkyun's, he's nobody for now."

"He's nobody to me, but he's still Changkyun's father. His blood and genetic run in his body, and I don't have the right to separate them if he wants to see his baby someday."

"Hyungwon." this time Minhyuk huffed to the dark haired man. "You won't see him again, alright? Me and Kihyun will kill him later."

"Hey!" Hyungwon warned. "Stop this, okay? Both me and Hoseok are fine, although we're no longer a thing. I don't hate him, alright? Everything's fine, you don't have to hate him too."

"Appa." Changkyun threw his head back, trying to look at his father's face properly. "Changkyunnie wants to meet Daddy." he then fiddled nervously on Hyungwon's long fingers. "Can he?"

And Hyungwon's heart skipped a beat. _Since when Changkyun looks that nervous just to ask me something? Does he know that actually both of his fathers now already separated for life? How much that he knows? Does he want to live with Hoseok now than with me?_

"But it's okay Appa if he can't!" Changkyun beamed, hugged his lanky father tight. "Changkyunnie's sorry, Appa. Don't be sad!"

"No, Appa's not sad, Baby. We'll look for the best time to meet Daddy, alright? He's reallyyyy busy, so you can't meet him for now."

"Oh? Daddy's busy? Okay, Appa! Changkyunnie will wait!"

"Don't you dare meeting up with him without me," Kihyun threatened before stood up to put Changkyun's empty glass on the sink.

"He's maybe still Changkyun's father, but he's nobody for you now. Please act like he's a stranger." Minhyuk suggested before his usual bright smile bloomed on his lips. "Baby! Let's go sleep with Baba! Come hereeeee!"

 

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon rolled down on his stomach before reached for a thin thing on the night stand. He opened his contact, and his thumb froze when his ex-husband's name still 'Mine❤️' there.He contemplated for a moment, whether should he really contact him to let Changkyun met the blonde or not. _But Hoseok still Changkyun's father, despite everything that happened, right?_

He typed something, erased it, typed again, erased again, typed again before had the gut to press send. He knew his ex-lover wasn't gonna sleep around this time, though.

Hyungwon stared blankly to the phone, thinking that maybe it wasn't necessary. _Please act like he's a stranger..._ he sighed when Minhyuk's voice rang back in his mind. He then looked back to his screen.

 

**_ Me : _ **

_Hi Hoseok, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing your time. Changkyun wants to meet you, maybe if you're not that busy we can talk about the best time to meet._

 

And that little information below the chat changed into read, before three dots appeared on the screen. Hyungwon held his breath, somehow feeling nervous to wait for the other's reply.

 

**_ Mine❤️ : _ **

_Sure. I missed him too :(_

_You know exactly my schedules, right? I'm free on Wednesday and weekend. Should we meet somewhere or I'll pick you up from Hyuk's place?_

 

Hyungwon's breath hitched. _How can he know that I'm in Minhyuk's place? And what's wrong with the first question? We're not a thing anymore, and he still claimed me knowing all his schedules? Although actually I do know his schedules... but why didn't he act like we're strangers?_

 

**_ Me : _ **

_Good. Maybe Wednesday is okay?_

_It's okay though, we don't have to meet. I know seeing me again will make you sick. You can just pick him up from the daycare and bring him with you._

 

And Hoseok's answer came less than ten seconds.

 

**_ Mine❤️ : _ **

_Oh, like that? Okay then, I'll pick him up from the daycare on Wednesday._

_Maybe seeing me again will make your new lover mad, so I understand._

 

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip in annoyance. _Isn't it him who want us to divorce because he's sick of me? Why should he cares if actually I have a new lover or not?_

 

**_ Me : _ **

_I'll tell him that the day after tomorrow you'll pick him up from the daycare then._

_Thank you for your answers, though. Good night._

 

The dark haired man then threw his phone back to the night stand before hugged his pillow tight. _So he assumes I already have a new lover... is he jealous...? Ah, stop it, Hyungwon. Please don't be too hopeful._

*

Hoseok opened the front door slowly before stepped in his shoes. "Baby, I-" he shut his mouth again seconds after. _Who did you call, Hoseok? Nobody's here anymore._ He huffed. _At least I'll see my little baby tomorrow._ _But why doesn't Hyungwon want to meet me? Why didn't he answer my last chat? Is he for real... already has someone else?_ Hoseok checked his phone again, but _nothing_. Hyungwon wasn't answering his chat anymore since last night.

_It's impossible for him to have anyone else after some weeks we're separated, right? He said he loves me so much..._

And the blonde jolted in surprise when his phone vibrated in his palm. _Hyungwon...?_ "Hello."

"Ey, what's wrong with the bitter answer, hyung? Expecting for someone else?"

Hoseok scoffed. "What do you want?"

The other giggling unbearably. "Meet me at the usual cafe in 20. I have something coming up."

"Seriously? I just step inside my house and you want me to go outside again?" Hoseok growled in disbelief.

"It's not like there's someone who'll wait for you at home, though."

"Hey! Lee Jooheon!!"

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok was fifteen minutes early. He decided to just manuveured back outside his house after putting his shoes again. _Jooheon's right though, there's nobody who'll wait for me at home. So, why not?_

He hesitantly reached to the counter, remembering clearly how this cozy place was his and Hyungwon's usual place to meet back then. "Ah, Hoseok. I haven't seen you for long. How's life, buddy?"

"Everything's fine." Hoseok offered a soft smile to the counter-man. "The usual for me, Hyunbin."

"Right away, Boss." the other grinned while typing something on the screen. "Eh, where's your husband? I haven't seen him for long too. Do you prohibitting him to go outside again like usual?"

"Nah." the blonde waved his hand casually. "Both me and him are busy these days, he has some fashion shows and I have to prepare for the upcoming dance competition."

"Ah, so that's why... but both of you fine, right? Little Changkyun too?"

"We're okay, thank you for asking." Hoseok took his order on the latter's hand before sat down just like that on his usual place, beside the glass window. _Until when I can lie to people about me and Hyungwon? And how if actually he already has someone else for real? Uhh, Hoseok... why should you thinking something like that...? It's all up to him, and you don't have the right to be jealous..._

_"Stop touching my husband, Jooheon."_

_"Why? I just patting his arm, why are you being that mad, anyway? He doesn't even says no."_

_"Jooheon." Hoseok warned once again, eyes sharp with hatred. And Hyungwon was quick to stand up before cupped his husband's cheeks gently._

_"Why, why? Why are you being sensitive like this all of sudden, huh?"_

_"I don't like it people gets to touch what's mine." Hoseok gritted his teeth, glaring deathly to a certain dimpled man before pulled his husband's body closer to himself._

_"I'm sorry for already making you jealous, alright? Don't be upset, Love. I'm yours forever. All yours." Hyungwon wrapped his arms fondly over the blonde's shoulders before left a deep kiss on his neck. "I love you."_

_"I love you more." Hoseok tightening their hug slowly. "Please promise me you won't see any other people..."_

_"I can't see any other people, Love. I already high over heels over you, I can't stop."_

"Daddy? Daddy!!"

A happy squeal interrupted Hoseok's sweet flashback, and he looked down to see a little kid hugging his thighs tight, and his heart stopped for a second. "Baby?"

"Yes, Daddy! It's Baby Changkyunnie!" the baby made grabby hands eagerly to his father until the older sat him down on his laps. "Daddy! Changkyunnie missed Daddy!"

"Uhh, Baby... Daddy missed you so bad too." Hoseok hugged his son tight, like he was actually afraid to let go. "Who do you come here with?"

"Changkyunnie come with Baba! And Papa! And Appa too! Appa said Daddy is busy so we can't meet! Is that true, Daddy?"

"Yes, Baby. Daddy is really busy so we can't meet that often. Daddy's sorry, okay?"

"Okay!" Changkyun hugged his father as tight.

 _So, Hyungwon and his besftriends are here too..._ Hoseok closed his eyes, didn't know why his heart suddenly paced faster of nervousness. He kissed his baby's forehead deeply, and tightening their hug fondly.

"Stop." a stern voice interrupting their lovely reunion. "Give him to me."

Hoseok opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows to that pink haired man. "I'm sorry? But he's my son, why should I give him to you? It's just me and Hyungwon who have the right of his life, thank you."

"Sometimes I wondering what exactly that Hyungwon sees in you." the smaller man crossed his arms in front of his chest arrogantly. "Such a bastard, taking advantages from him, over-possessive, over-protective, psycho, yet he agreed to marry you instead of that someone his Mom chose for him."

"You're the luckiest man on earth, you know that? He has everything, he loves you too much, but you divorced him just because he made you sick? I regretted it so bad to let him marrying you before." a silver haired man cradled Changkyun away from the older's grip forcefully. "But finally, the demon realized that he didn't deserve it to be with an angel, right? So you better walk away from his life now. Hurt him once more, and you'll definitely die."

"Appa! Appa!" Changkyun made grabby hands to someone on the counter, made a dark haired man turned to see his baby but his gaze locked with Hoseok's instead. He waved his hand to his baby, before back to face Hyunbin again. Oblivious with everything happened some metres away from his back.

"Are you done lecturing me yet?" Hoseok scratched his chin slowly. "Well, I divorced him already. So, why doesn't he marrying that someone his Mom chose for him now? It's not like I would prohibit him-"

BUGH.

And a fist was being thrown to Hoseok's face before he could finish his sentences.

"Daddy!!" Changkyun yelled, little hands trying to reach his father's figure but Minhyuk stepped back to prevent him. "Papa don't! Daddy's hurt! Baba! Changkyunnie wants to hug Daddy!"

Hoseok threw his head back, laughing in amusement. "Why? I just talked the truth, right? He's free to do anything now, he's not mine anymore. I don't want to care about him-"

BUGH.

Another fist collided again with Hoseok's face while Kihyun glared to the blonde deathly, "You'll die in my hand, Shin Hoseok."

"Oh my God, Kihyun!" Hyungwon who just came to their side, put the tray of their orders carelessly on the nearby table before stood in between the sitting Hoseok and the standing Kihyun. "What are you doing? You can't casually hit other people like that!"

"Oh, are you stand up for that fucker again now? After all that he did to you? Threw you away just like that after he's bored, and you still that care? He's not worth it to have you, Hyungwon. Move aside, I'm not done yet."

"Kihyun-" the taller's word died down immediately when he felt Hoseok held his hand tight.

"It's okay, just let him be. I deserve it." the blonde whispered, taking his time to intertwine his hand with the other's slim ones. _He missed this._

"No, I can't let it happened again." Hyungwon gave a gentle squeeze to the older's hand while sighed deeply to his pink haired bestfriend. "Kihyun, stop- we've talked about this okay? I'm fine, both physically and mentally, so you don't have to hate him. Please don't do this. We're in public, and Changkyun's here too. Please..."

"How can you not hate that bastard-!"

"Kihyun, please- Minhyuk..." Hyungwon pleaded to his another bestfriend to help him taming the furious Kihyun.

The silver haired man sighed. "Ki, stop. We'll do the revenge next time, alright?"

"What revenge? Minhyuk-!" Hyungwon shook his head in disbelief. "Come on, let's sit." he then shooed his besfriends to move away from Hoseok's side table and reached for Changkyun who kept grabbily touching his shoulder.

"Appa... wanna hug Daddy-!" Changkyun's bottom lip quivered, worried that his blonde father would be hurt too much. He wrapped his arms tighter on Hyungwon's neck. "Can he, Appa?"

"Of course, Baby." Hyungwon rubbed his baby's head fondly before let him settled on Hoseok's embrace seconds after. "Why are you crying, huh? You have your Daddy with you." he smiled to the little kid when Changkyun sobbed loudly after touching his Daddy's splitted bloody lips. "Please forgive him, Lov- I mean- Hoseok, Kihyun is just too overwhelmed." Hyungwon stared at his ex-lover's dark orbs for some seconds before looked away in embarrasment.

"No, that's fine. I know I deserve it, anyway." Hoseok smiled to the younger while hugged his baby gently. Changkyun still sniffled, face buried deep on Hoseok's chest, while his little fists clenched tight on the blonde's shirt.

"Thank you." Hyungwon smiled back, and stepped away to have a seat with his bestfriends.

"I can't believe you're still that fond to him?" Minhyuk hissed to Hyungwon, while eyeing curiously to Hoseok's place beside the glass window, where the blonde still leaned comfortably in his seat while hugging Changkyun tight.

"I just doing that out of reflex, I'm not being fond or all." Hyungwon shrugged, sipped his latte in silence before he saw two familiar men stepped closer to his ex-husband's seat. "Eh, Ki, your husband."

The pink haired man looked up immediately and smiling bright when he caught his lover staring back at him, as soft. "Ah, I missed him already."

"Hey, I'm not asking you to stay with me and Hyuk, okay? You have your own family, they're your first priority, Kihyun." Hyungwon tried to negotiate and the said man just huffed in response.

"That's fine, Won. Hyunwoo knew you need some supports after that bastard divorced you, and we're cool with that." Kihyun answered simply. "When will your next schedule will be started? I don't remember you're doing some modelling these weeks?"

"I... I'm not gonna modelling again, I think."

Minhyuk choked in his americano, while Kihyun's eyes widen in surprise. "Why?!" they asked in the same time.

"Because- because Hoseok prohibitted me to...?"

The silver haired man slammed his palm on the table furiously. "He's nobody to you already, Hyungwon. You're free to do anything you love! Almost five years both of you married, there's such limited things you can really do without made him upset. But you're not his anymore, you can do anything!"

"I'll do something else, maybe." Hyungwon fidgetted on his long sleeve, big brown eyes nervously looking for his ex-lover's figure across the table and he bit his bottom lip immediately to prevent himself to coo. Hoseok still leaned in his chair, talking something with his bestfriends casually while his right hand rubbed Changkyun's knees gently.

Their baby already asleep in his blonde father's embrace, side face squished cutely on Hoseok's chest and his little hands hugged the muscular arm tight like it was kind of bolster. Hyungwon's heart felt so warm and he always felt something like that when he saw his two most precious someone in his life cuddled up together like that. He wanted to capture the feeling and being that overwhelmed forever.

Kihyun waved his hand in front of the dark haired man's face, scoffed annoyedly after Hyungwon blinked back to reality. "Stop thinking about the past. He's not yours anymore."

_He's not yours anymore..._

Hyungwon nodded, feeling something tugged in his heart to hear that.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can I have him for the night?" Hoseok rubbed Changkyun's back gently.

"Sure, but he has to come to the daycare tomorrow..."

"I'll drop him and pick him up from the daycare, Hyungwon." Hoseok offered reassuringly. "Besides, tomorrow is Wednesday, and I'm free. I can-"

"You'll sleep your day away when it's your free day, though."

Hoseok giggled to hear that. "True, but I really want to sleep with him tonight. Can I? Please?"

"You can have him tomorrow, like we talked before. After the daycare, okay? You don't have his clothes anymore in your place."

"Oh, right. Okay then..." Hoseok smiled to his ex-lover, but Hyungwon could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Tomorrow before you pick him up, please come to Hyuk's place first. I'll prepare his clothes and all so he can sleepover at yours tomorrow night."

"Really?" Hoseok stared at the younger in disbelief. "You- you let him with me?"

"Uhh, why not? He's your son, and you're his daddy. So... you have the right to spend your time with him too."

"Hyungwon, come on. It's late." Minhyuk called from the cafe's door, annoyed clear in his face.

"Okay!" Hyungwon replied while darted his gaze back to the blonde. "You'll have him tomorrow after the daycare until you drop him to the daycare again in the next morning."

"Thank you so much, Baby. I mean it."

Hyungwon just nodded in return, although something started to flutter when Hoseok used his usual fond name for him. He then cradled Changkyun away from Hoseok's embrace and let the older kissed his baby goodnight. But the taller's body froze immediately when Hoseok who already stood behind him put his right hand on Hyungwon's waist, another hand wrapped above his ex-lover's hand and Changkyun's back, while whispered lovingly.

"Goodnight, Baby." the blonde kissed Changkyun's squished cheek gently but Hyungwon could feel the other's warm bottom lip pressed on his shoulder slightly. He afraid he would burst. _Stop it, Hoseok, don't be this intimate... please, heart, calm down..._

*

Hoseok knocked on the wooden door, nervousness started to gnaw in his chest when nobody opened it for some times already. He knocked again, and this time, his breath hitched to see a familiar beautiful lanky guy smiled at him after opening the wooden thing. "I'm sorry, we're kinda busy inside, so we didn't hear your knocks."

"That's fine." Hoseok smiled back. _Happy_. "Who are the ' _we_ ' that you meant here?"

"Me, Hyuk, and Ki. Ah, and Hyunwoo too." Hyungwon stretched his hand to give a small bag to the blonde. "This is the essential your baby needs for a day. Please don't spoil him too much."

"Oh come on, you know I'm so weak with him." Hoseok groaned while took the bag from the other's hand slowly. "If he pouts, he'll definitely wins."

Hyungwon chuckled to hear that. "He's indeed so much like you. But please, don't spoil him too much. No sweets after dinner, and don't put too much sugar in his milk."

"But- pizza is okay?"

Hyungwon contemplating his answers for a moment. "Pizza is okay, but not too much, and please no ramyeon."

"Oh, Baby, come on..." Hoseok whined. "Why can't you just let him has everything for a day? I'll definitely buy him everything he wants, though."

"I know you'll spoil him to no end, but no. You love your baby so much, right? His health is our number one priority."

The blonde groaned in desperation. "Alright, alright. I won't spoil him too much."

"That's good." Hyungwon smiled again, softly this time. "Be careful on the way, he must be waiting for you already."

"Oh? You told him I'll pick him up?"

"Yes, and he's so so happy." Hyungwon scratched his nape slowly. "He's worrying you a lot after Ki hit you last night."

"Really? His gentle heart is definitely heriting from yours." Hoseok looked up to those big brown eyes and smiled, that usual gummy smile that Hyungwon loved so so much. "He's indeed like me, physically. But his personalities definitely so much like you."

"Stop with these nonsense and pick your baby already."

"Minhyuk, please don't be that bitter." Hyungwon warned his silver haired bestfriend that interrupted their talks all of sudden. "Forgive him, Hoseok, and be careful on the way."

"I will. See you around, Baby." the blonde smiled beautifully to the younger, ignoring Minhyuk's presence, before turned around and left.

"How dare that fucker ignoring me like that." Minhyuk huffed, _annoyed_.

"Hey, don't call people with bad name, Hyukkie."

"See? You're still stand up for him. I told you not to be that friendly to him, right?" Minhyuk sighed. "He loves to mess up with your feelings, and you still adore him as much. I don't know how to make you understand anymore."

"I'm sorry, Hyukkie. I'll try, okay? Everything takes time and it's still a month, I can't control my feelings like what I want around him. _Yet_."

 

 

 

 

 

Jooheon stepped inside the familiar house in silence before stepped in his shoes. _Hoseok hyung already asleep?_

"Oh! Oh! Father!" a little boy run gleefully towards the dimpled man, and Jooheon wasted no time to cradle him tight in his arms.

"Oh? Father's little wolf gonna sleep with Daddy tonight?"

"Father's little wolf gonna sleep with Daddy!" Changkyun beamed to Jooheon while tightening his hug on the brown haired man's neck. "Father brings gummy bears for Changkyunnie?"

"Baby wolf, no sweets after dinner, Baby, or Appa will be mad at Daddy." Hoseok warned from the kitchen while stirring a glass of milk for his baby.

And the baby pouted to hear that. "Just a little, Daddy. Pleaseee..."

"No, no."

"Pleaseeeeee, Daddy..." Changkyun pouted bigger. "Appa won't be angry! Changkyunnie will say that he wants it! Not Daddy!"

"It's a no-no, Baby."

"Just a liiiiiiiittle, Daddy." Changkyun begged heartily to his blonde father. "Pleeeeeease, Daddy! Changkyunnie loves Daddy soooooooo much!"

"Appa said not to spoil you too much, you know that? And Appa said no sweets after dinner." Hoseok brought the glass near his baby's lips, but Changkyun shook his head immediately.

"Changkyunnie wants gummy bears." he said before settled his side face on Jooheon's shoulder, refusing to look at his biological father. "Changkyunnie don't want milk!"

"Appa will be really sad if he knows this, Baby. How if Appa won't give permission for Daddy again to sleep with Changkyunnie? You like it? Not to see Daddy again? Huh?"

"Hyung, just give him what he wants." Jooheon rubbed the baby's back gently.

"But Hyungwon said no, Heonie." Hoseok sighed. "For real? Changkyunnie won't drink it? Daddy will call Appa, then."

"No, Daddy! Don't tell Appa! Changkyunnie will drink it!" Changkyun turned his body to face Hoseok again and made grabby hands to the older.

"Won seriously has the huge impact for him." Jooheon eyeing Changkyun who gulping his milk eagerly. "He seems so deeply in love with Hyungwon, though."

"Heonie, Changkyun is his son, our son. How can he doesn't love his own father, you dummy?"

"I mean, he took the motherly role so well. Look how submissive your baby is after you threatened to call him."

"Daddy..." Changkyun who already emptying his glass, back to hug Jooheon's neck while mumbled to his own father. "Why Daddy and Appa don't stay together again?"

Hoseok's heart stopped for a moment. "Uhh... because Daddy and Appa now really busy?" he put the empty glass in the sink before made his way back to where Jooheon was standing.

"Appa is busy? No! Appa's not busy!" Changkyun made grabby hands to the blonde and pressed his face on the older's neck immediately after Hoseok cradled him in his embrace.

"Appa's not busy?" Hoseok rubbed his baby's head fondly. "Appa's not coming places to have photos?"

"No! Appa's not doing that anymore." Changkyun hummed and Hoseok suddenly felt something uneasy raking in his chest repeatedly. _Did he stop modelling because of me?_

"Oh, really? Why is that, Baby?"

"Don't know." Changkyun shook his head cutely. "Baba said Appa now busy accompanying a handsome hyung!"

"What?" both Hoseok and Jooheon asked in the same time.

"Handsome hyung?"

"Yes! He's as tall as Appa and he bought gummy bears for Changkyunnie too! Papa said now Appa working with that hyung, Daddy."

Hoseok's heart fell to the ground. "What kind of work?"

"Don't know." Changkyun hugged his father's neck tighter. "But when will Daddy and Appa stay together again?"

"We don't know about that, Baby." Hoseok nuzzled his face on the crook of his baby's neck, inhaled the soft baby powder scent slowly.

"Stay strong, hyung. Maybe... he has finally move on." Jooheon patted the blonde's back soothingly.

"But he said he just loves me, Heonie." Hoseok bit his bottom lip harshly, trying to get rid of that unpleasant feelings in his chest.

The dimpled brown haired man raised his hands in surrender. "I can't help anything, hyung. Since the first time it was all your fault, anyway. You just had to tell him the truth, not divorcing him with nonsense reason like that."

"It's all the same, Jooheon. If I told him the truth, he would ask to divorce, though."

"He won't." Jooheon shrugged. "You know he loves you so much, even your bastard attitude didn't success to make him left you. Remember?"

_Hoseok knew his husband had some sort of trauma with drunken people. His father used to hit him really bad when he was drunk. That's why Hoseok promised to leave the night life for him and they were married not so long after that. But of course, old habit dies hard. Almost a year after they were married, Hoseok came home drunk, really bad, until Hyunwoo had to help him just to walk home._

_Hyungwon opened the door, eyeing his husband suspiciously before his hands trembled to take over the muscular body from Hyunwoo's grip. Hoseok himself didn't recall anything happened after he drunk to much, but in the next morning he saw some bruises on his lover's arms, on his ribcage, on his waist, and Hyungwon started to look at him differently. He didn't want to meet his eyes, didn't have his usual talkative mouth, and his personality changed to be much calmer, but Hoseok knew he must be did something really bad to his one and only when he was drunk last night._

_"Baby, look at me." Hoseok pulled his lover closer until the taller sat down on his laps. "What happened last night? I must be hurting you so bad, right?"_

_"N-no, I'm fine. It's okay." Hyungwon gulped while caressed the older's arms fondly. "What do you want for breakfast?"_

_"No, we're not done yet. What did I do, Baby? Did I hit you? Tell me."_

_"That's fine. Don't think too much about it."_

_Hoseok hugged his husband tight, afraid to let go. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, please don't leave me."_

_"Hey, why are you crying, huh? I'm not gonna leave you, okay? Calm down." Hyungwon raked his fingertips over Hoseok's scalp and nape gently. "Everyone makes mistake. I understand."_

_"No, you're supposed to hate me. I made you more traumatized than before. I'm such a bad husband, I-"_

_"Hoseok, Love, hey, calm down." Hyungwon cupped the latter's cheeks fondly before run his thumbs over the wet surface. "Will you promise not to go to the bar again? Not drinking and all? Please?"_

_Hoseok nodded frantically, bottom lip abused from how hard he bit it. "I promise I won't go there again, I'll do anything. Please don't ever think to leave... I love you so much, Baby, you know I'll commit suicide if you leave me..."_

_"Don't ever think to hurt yourself, Love. I'm not worth it to be paid with your life-"_

_"I-is that means you'll leave...?" Hoseok bit his lip harder, some drip of tears fell onto his cheeks and he choked in his sobs. "Okay... okay, I understand if you want to leave. I'm a bad husband, I hurted you,I made bad memories and make you more traumatized... what's the differences between me and your bastard dad, right? I'm too abusive... I'm as bastard as him... I promised I'll protect you, I won't come to the bar again, but I broke my own promise... I deserve to die..."_

_"Love, no. Hey, don't be this desperate, alright?" Hyungwon wiped the tears away from his husband'scheeks. "I won't leave you. I know you didn't mean to break your own promise, though. You know I always believe in you. Forever." he then left a deep kiss on Hoseok's forehead, before offered a soft smile to the older. "I love you too much, anyway."_

_And Hoseok remembered he broke into tears to hear his everything's sincere affections, even if he, who promised to always protect and loving him dearly, already stabbed a huge scar on his baby's gentle heart. Hoseok just wanted to die._

"It's much worse than that, Heonie. I don't think he'll stay, though." Hoseok smiled widely to that dimpled man, _bitter_. "But it's fine. It's all my fault, so I have to take the consequences. I hope he'll always be happy, with everything he does without me now."

"Hyung, don't be this hopeless. He'll understand, I believe it. He loves you so much, he even believes you as much too..."

"He does." Hoseok rubbed the back head of his already sleeping son fondly. "But I keep breaking my own promises and I know he doesn't deserve someone this bad as his husband. He deserves to be happy with someone else, who values him so much."

"Oh come on, you talking all those shits while tearing up like that." Jooheon scoffed playfully. "You love him as much, right? Divorce isn't the solution, hyung. Both of you really love each other, besides, you have Changkyun too..."

"Maybe it's the best for us to back away from each other for now."

"Backing away?" Jooheon laughed loudly. "You clearly still looking for some weird reasons just to keep meeting him, though."

"Hey! Changkyun isn't a weird reason!" Hoseok adjusted his hug to let his baby slept better. "He's the only reason that keep me connected to the love of my life. And forever I'll be grateful for him." he left a deep kiss on Changkyun's cheek before smiled on the chubby surface. _Happy_.


	5. Chapter 5

Hyungwon pulled out his nonstop vibrating phone from his long coat and frowned some more when he saw his ex-husband was calling him. "Love, is everything okay? Is Changkyun okay?"

"Changkyun's daycare just called me, they said nobody picked him up yet. Are you forget to pick our baby or what? Actually I can pick him up today, but I'll have some meetings with the boys in five minutes."

"Oh my God! Changkyun! I'm sorry I forgot to pick him up! Time flies so fast, I worked without minding the time-"

"What kind of work that you have for now? Modelling?"

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip unconsciously. "No... I promised you I'll stop modelling."

"Then? What work?"

"Uhh... I'll tell you later, it's kinda complicated actually. I'll pick Changkyun first for now, okay? You can end the call here. Bye!"

Hyungwon tidying his stuffs in panic, even didn't pay much attention if his ex-husband actually still connected on the other line.

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh, Hyungwon? No Hoseok today?"

"He has some meetings with his dance crew, Hyunbin." Hyungwon pulled out some cash from his pocket. "The usual, make it two."

"Who's that man that holding Changkyun?"

"My co-worker." Hyungwon answered simply.

"Hey, don't start to play with fire, Hyungwon. You know Hoseok is easily jealous, you can't go anywhere with another man."

"I know." Hyungwon grinned to the counter-man. "He already being suspicious, but I think he'll understands."

"How do you think you can make a Hoseok understands that you're not gonna leave him for another people? He loves you a lot and easily upset if someone else touches what's his."

"I'll make him understand. Don't worry." the dark haired man took his orders from Hyunbin's hands slowly. "Anyway, thank you, though." he offered a soft smile before walked away from the counter, put two cups of latte on the table while sat down in front of the deep grey haired man. "I'm sorry for already making you hold him. He's heavy."

"No, I love kids. He's very very cute." the latter rubbed Changkyun's head gently before eyeing Hyungwon for some seconds. "Hyungwon."

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course. Just ask." Hyungwon sipped his latte in silence.

"Who's Hoseok?"

Hyungwon's heart stopped for a second to hear that sacred name. "Ah, he's my husband."

"Oh? You're married? You never told me that!"

"And how do you think I could get Changkyun if I'm not married, you dummy?" Hyungwon giggled in amusement. "But we're divorced already."

"Oh my God." the man gasped in surprise. "Why? What happened? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset."

"No, I'm fine. Both me and him are fine. We're divorced with cold heads, no fight or someone's cheating. It's pure our decision."

"Oh? What happened?"

"He's bored with me already."

"WHAT?!"

And with that loud gasp, Changkyun jolted in surprise in the deep grey haired man's arms. "Daddy..." he mumbled slowly, eyes filled with tears.

"No, no, Baby. It's okay. Hey, Appa's here." Hyungwon took over his baby's body from the latter and shushing him soothingly. "Why, why? Having a nightmare, uh-huh?" he caressed Changkyun's head lovingly.

Changkyun pouted, blinked for some times until the little tears fell down onto his chubby cheeks. "Where's Daddy, Appa?"

"Daddy's busy right now, Baby. Why, why?"

Changkyun wrapped his little arms tighter around Hyungwon's shoulders and buried his face on the older's neck deeply. "Wanna see Daddy."

"We'll call Daddy tonight, alright?"

"Alright, Appa."

"So... I assume the 'Daddy' he meant is your husband?"

"Yes." Hyungwon nodded in approval.

"Looks like he's still attached to your husband like a glue."

"He's really much alike with my husband, though. Almost like a cloning." Hyungwon smiled to the warm feeling he always felt when Hoseok and Changkyun sat face to face back then. It was almost like they were looking themselves in the mirror. "And my husband loves to spoil him so much too, maybe that's why Changkyun loves to be with him."

"But, Hyungwon, is he insane or what? How could he divorce a perfection like you?"

"I don't know." Hyungwon smiled bitterly while eyeing his cup of latte. "I knew he lied to me when he said I made him sick. And I don't know what is the actual reason, but maybe it's gonna be much better like this anyway."

"And you still let him comes near you even if both of you divorced already?"

Hyungwon hugged his baby tighter while buried his face on the crook of Changkyun's neck. The soft baby scent made him much calmer, maybe that's why Hoseok loved to do this, though. "I... don't have any reason not to."

*

"Uhh, hungry."

"Yes, Hyunwoo. We'll get to the restaurant in a minute, alright? Please calm down." Hoseok sighed behind the wheel, but a soft smile bloomed in his lips nonetheless.

"You said that for thousand times already." Jooheon snickered from the backseat. "We won't leave you without food, okay? Your pink husband is busy living his life with Seok hyung's husband and Minhyuk hyung, also, Changkyun, though."

"Uhh, I missed him already."

"Me too." Hoseok sighed again.

"What?! You missed my baby?"

"I mean, I missed my babies too." Hoseok corrected. "Why should I missed your husband who beat me up last time, though?"

"That's your own fault because already insulting my baby, you know how fond he is with his bestfriends. Moreover your dumb ass just divorced Hyungwon and he fumed some more."

"It's not like Kihyun hyung ever liked Seok hyung since the first time anyway." Jooheon added while busy tapped something on his phone.

"True." Hoseok hummed in approval. "Both Minhyuk and Kihyun don't like me since the first time, though. They said I'll make bad influences to Hyungwon, and ta-da! They're right."

"It's all just misunderstandings, Hoseok. Just talk to Hyungwon and everything will be fine."

"Nah, he moved on already."

"What?!" Hyunwoo turned his head immediately. "For real?!"

"Maybe." Jooheon replied. "But the possibility is almost 70%."

"How can you both assume it like that? Everybody in this world knows Hyungwon just loves Hoseok like crazy."

"I always believe he still loves me as much too." Hoseok tightening his grip on the wheel for a second. "I love him so much." he then parked the car in front of their favourite restaurant, while Hyunwoo giddily reached for the door to go inside as fast as he could.

"Hyung!" Jooheon shook his head in disbelief before made his way to come inside the huge building too, leaving Hoseok alone in the car.

_Damn. Why is it hurt so much if he's actually moved on?_ Hoseok leaned his forehead on the leather wheel for some times before looked up again and froze. He saw a familiar beautiful figure stepped outside the restaurant casually, his slim hand held a plastic bag tight, and Hoseok's breath hitched to see an unfamiliar figure smiled to that beauty, with a baby in his embrace.

_Changkyun..._ Hoseok gripped the wheel tight. _No. Nobody could touch what's mine. Changkyun is mine... Hyungwon too..._

_"Hyungwon, why? You'll leave me alone?" Hoseok held his breath to hear someone voice on the other line._

_"I'm sorry, I forgot to pick up my baby from the daycare. We already finished everything for today, right? Do you need anything else?"_

Wait, why should my baby sounds so fond of him?

_"I'll come with you to pick Changkyun up. Is that okay?"_

What! No!

_"No, you don't have to. I'll get him by myself. Besides, you have to finish the mix. Just call me if you need anything-"_

_"Please, Hyungwon. I want to meet him so much. Minhyuk said he's really cute."_

What's wrong with him? Why does he want to meet my baby?

_There was a quiet silence before a "Sure, he is. But, I don't think you-"_

_"Please." the latter begged. "You promised to let me ask you for a dinner some times, and it's my fault to make you busy with works until forgetting him, so please... let me make up everything."_

Dinner? Make up? What's all of this actually? Who's that man? He should know that Hyungwon is mine!

_And Hoseok heard Hyungwon sighed seconds after. "Fine. We'll go now. Come on."_

No, no, no. Baby, why? You're not allowed to go outside with a stranger!

_This is so wrong._ Hoseok stepped out from his car and walked casually on the parking lot before stopping right in front of that unfamiliar man. "Give him to me."

That deep grey haired man furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I'm sorry, but why should I? Who are you?"

"He's my baby, you fucker." Hoseok hissed while taking over Changkyun's body from the other's arms.

"Daddy!" the little baby who was actually sleeping, beamed drowsily to his blonde father before hugging his neck tight. "Changkyunnie missed Daddy!"

"Daddy missed you too, Baby." Hoseok rubbed Changkyun's back gently before glared deathly to his ex-lover. "Hyungwon, we've talked about this. I don't like it to know someone else gets to touch what's mine. Are you seriously want to make me mad because of this? If Changkyun just bothering your love life, I can take him with me."

"No- I'm not doing that-! I just-"

"I'm sorry, Sir. But you don't have the right to order around Hyungwon's life again, you know what? You're his ex, so you're not supposed to be so bitter just because I cradled his baby." the man interrupted cockily, and that made Hoseok's jaw clenched tight in furiousness.

" _His_ baby?" Hoseok scoffed. "Changkyun is _our_ baby. It's not just Hyungwon who has him, but I am too. Although we're divorced, Changkyun is still my son. And I have all the right in his world to prevent anyone touching my babies without my permissions."

"Hoseok, Love, please stop- everyone's staring. Please don't bicker."

"I'm not." Hoseok kissed Changkyun's chubby cheek gently. "I just stated the facts, so _that_ fucker knows where he stands. Both Hyungwon and Changkyun are mine, and you can't lay a hand on both of them or I'll torture you to death."

"Love, please stop..." Hyungwon rubbed the blonde's arms slowly, knowing well that those simply action would make Hoseok calmed down much faster. He always knew his touch was Hoseok's weakness. "He's my co-worker, please don't be that bitter. We're not having any single thing in between. Don't be jealous."

Hoseok still glared to the deep grey haired man deathly before huffed in annoyance. "Alright, Baby. I'll let it slide this time. But you know the line, don't disappoint me."

"I won't." Hyungwon offered the older his usual soft smile while Hoseok let Changkyun moved to the taller's arms.

"Be careful on the way."

"I will." Hyungwon adjusted his baby in his embrace to let him slept much better. "Eat a lot. Don't be sick."

Hoseok's heart felt incredibly full with just those sincere words. "Call me when you're about to sleep later, see you around, Baby."


	6. Chapter 6

Hoseok knocked on the wooden door repeatedly before a silver haired man opened it rather harshly. "What do you want? It's still fucking seven!"

"I just want to meet Hyungwon..."

"Why do you want to meet him? He's not living here anymore." Minhyuk opened his door wider, letting the blonde to look inside the spacious place. "He moved out, in an apartment near his usual cafe."

Hoseok's heart fell. "Thank you so much, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing your rest time."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go." Minhyuk slammed the door close seconds after. Hoseok turned around, walking further from the familiar house until he found his usual cafe in sight.

_"Love, I'm heavy."_

_"Sshh." Hoseok wrapped his muscular arms around his lover's waist tight. "No, you're not."_

_"Is that so?" Hyungwon grazed Hoseok's chest with his long fingers fondly. "You're so warm."_

_"Why? Are you cold? Wait- wait."_

_"No- I didn't-" Hyungwon's word cut off abruptly when his husband wrapped him with their blanket softly. "Stop loving me this much, I'll drown deeper."_

_"You have to keep drowning in my love." Hoseok rubbed Hyungwon's back up and down for some times. "You know how much I love you. How high over heels I am just to feel your touch."_

_"My touch? Like this?" the dark haired beauty caressed Hoseok's neck fondly while left a deep kiss on his pulse point. "I love you more. You have no idea."_

Hoseok sighed. _Is it still appropriate to ask him to touch me? Hug me? Or kiss me? I missed him so much. Hoseok rubbed his face in desperation. Maybe Hyunwoo and Jooheon's advices are right, divorcing isn't the solution if both of us still love each other too much..._

_But, does he still loves me that much after all that I did to him?_

Hoseok looked up to the certain counter-man who smiled brightly at him. "The usual, Hoseok?"

"Yes." the blonde pulled out some cash carelessly before put it on the table. "Is there any apartment near this place?"

"Why? You want to move out?" Hyunbin typed Hoseok's order on the screen without actually looking to the loyal customers. "It's just one apartment near this cafe. You just need to keep walking ahead for two minutes, and you can see the building right away."

"Thank you." Hoseok smiled gratefully to the counter-man, before took his order and left.

_I can see the building after two minutes walking..._

The blonde darted his gaze everywhere while walking, trying to find the building as fast as he can impatiently. _Why did he move out from Hyuk's place? Did that man bought the new place for Hyungwon? What are they doing as their job anyway? Why would Hyungwon let him comes near him and our baby? Why?_

"Can I help you, Sir?"

"Uhh... is there any occupants here, named Chae Hyungwon?" Hoseok asked to the pretty receptionist immediately, he didn't have much time to talk nonsense and all.

"Let me see..." the lady typed something on her computer and skimming the long lists there. "I'm sorry, Sir. But there's no Chae Hyungwon here."

"Oh." Hoseok exhaled a long sigh. "Thank you."

"But, there's a Shin Hyungwon here."

And Hoseok's heart leaped in his throat to hear that. "Shin Hyungwon?"

"Yes. Maybe he's the one that you looking for, Sir?" the lady smiled politely.

"Ah, I forgot that he uses his husband's surname. Can I get his room number?"

"Are you a relative, Sir?"

"Yes." Hoseok nodded in approval. "I just want to meet him for some times."

"Alright." the receptionist then looked at her computer again. "802, Sir. Just reach the 8th floor and his room is on your right."

"Thank you very much." Hoseok bowed slightly to the pretty lady before rushed to get inside the elevator and pressed the 8th floor. _I missed you, Baby. I want to hug you..._

 

 

 

 

 

"Appa..."

"Yes, Baby?" Hyungwon turned his head to see his baby still seated comfortably on the carpet.

"Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy's busy, Baby."

"Changkyunnie wants to see Daddy."

Hyungwon sighed. _Maybe he's bored with me already? Like father like son._ "Why? Changkyunnie don't like it to be here with Appa?"

"No, Changkyunnie just want Appa and Daddy stay together again..."

"Baby-"

And Hyungwon's word cut off immediately from a soft knocks on the front door.

"Me! Me! Changkyunnie will open it!"

"No! Hey, Changkyun!"

Hyungwon quickly strided to stop his baby from opening the door for a stranger, but his breath hitched to see a certain blond haired man smiled brightly just to see the little kid and hugged him tight seconds after.

"Daddy!" Changkyun squealed happily, wrapped his little arms tighter around the older's neck.

Hyungwon just stood few feet in front of his ex-husband awkwardly, lowering his gaze to the ground before built up some courages to say something. "Come in."

Hoseok wasted no time to step in his shoes while rubbed his baby's back gently. "Why did you move out?"

"How could you know it that I moved out?" Hyungwon asked back while walked to the kitchen, rummaging something in his cabinet to look for the older's favourite tea.

"Did you do this on purpose? To avoid me?"

"No." Hyungwon answered simply. "I just don't want to bother Minhyuk and Kihyun more, so I moved out. Why should I avoiding you, anyway."

"Why shouldn't you?"

Hyungwon turned his face to the blonde in confusion. "Why should I? We're not having such heated arguments or fight or cheating or all, right? It's pure our decision to divorce, so we're both fine. I don't even hate you, I understand that it's _human_ to be bored, even with your own spouse."

"But divorce isn't the solution, right? And I know you know that actually it wasn't my actual reason. It's way too impossible for me to be bored or sick with the love of my life."

Hyungwon smiled. "Whatever it is, I'm grateful could having a chance to be yours, even just for seven years."

"No, you know you'll be mine forever like what we vowed to the God five years ago, Baby."

Hyungwon put the slightly steamed cup on the table before smiled, _soft_. "Let me tuck him to bed."

Hoseok let the taller cradled Changkyun away from his arms and disappeared to a blue painted door.

_I'm grateful could having a chance to be yours..._

_Damn. He always makes me feel really guilty and pathetic. I don't deserve him for real, Dear God. I... even not worth it to be loved that much... I'm so sorry, Baby..._

"Hoseok, Love, are you okay?" Hyungwon rubbed his ex-lover's nape gently, attempted to make him relaxed. "You're so tensed. Are you having such stresses? Huh? Why? Tell me."

"Do you still love me as much as before?"

"I... don't know why I should answer that?"

"So you don't love me anymore." Hoseok huffed, rubbing his face in desperation right after.

"I didn't say that."

"Do you love that man now? Is he good to you? Are you happy with him?"

"He's just a friend. I don't have such feelings for him." Hyungwon sat down beside the blonde, keeping some distance in between. "Are you jealous?"

"You know I'm always over-possesive with what's mine."

"So you're jealous." Hyungwon chuckled to see the older turned his red face from his ex-lover's stare. "What happened, huh? Did I do something wrong again this time?"

"I don't like it to know that you're have someone else by your side..." Hoseok stared unconsciously to the hem of his longsleeve shirt. "And you seems okay, even after you let your husband go by your side."

"Who said I am?" Hyungwon whispered lowly, long fingers fiddled nervously on the hem of his pajama shirt. "I just trying to live normally, because I have the responsibility to take care of Changkyun."

"And what happened if you don't have the responsibility?"

Hyungwon shrugged. "Maybe I already joined my Dad on the grave."

Hoseok gasped. "Hyungwon-!"

"Why?" Hyungwon stared back to his ex-lover for a moment. "You know I'll do it if I don't have Changkyun with me."

"I'm sorry." Hoseok scooted closer, reached for the younger's hands in his own. "I'm so sorry."

"Nah, that's fine." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harder, to restrain himself for crying. "As long as you're fine, I'll be okay too."

"I- can I hug you?"

"Why should you even ask?"

"Because you're no longer mine?"

Hyungwon scoffed playfully. "You're already being such over-possessive and over-protective to me since we weren't couple yet, back in high school, though."

"True." Hoseok grinned to remember that time. "But, can I?"

"S-sure."

Hoseok wrapped his arms around his everything's waist gently, before closed the gap between their bodies and buried his face deep on Hyungwon's neck. His soothing scent succeed to make Hoseok became calmer in an instant. He remembered the exact thing made him fell in love with the dark haired beauty back then.

_"Hyungwon."_

_The said man looked up from his novel for a second before darted his gaze back to the thick book. "What do you want?"_

_"Smelling you."_

_"Agai-" Hyungwon couldn't finish his question and the blonde already pressed his face deeply on his neck, even peppering some little kisses on the soft surface. "Hos- Hoseok- please don't."_

_"Why? You're mine, right? Everybody should know that you're mine." Hoseok stubbornly pressed his face deeper, until Hyungwon felt tingly all over his body just from the forced touch._

_"We're not a thing, you can't easily do this-" Hyungwon tried to push away the blonde's face from his neck, but to no avail. "I don't want to be your another victim, Shin Hoseok!"_

_And with that, the said man stopped in his acts, staring at the younger in confusion. "What victim?"_

_Hyungwon scoffed while threw his gaze back to his novel. "Your fuckbuddy victim? Everybody knows you're a fuckboy, you'll do anything to make someone agrees to sleep with you. But I'm not interested, thank you."_

_Hoseok playfully scooted closer, wrapped his toned arms around the younger's slim waist. "Mmh, are you sure you don't want to sleep with me?"_

_"Hoseok- please- no-!" Hyungwon tried to wiggle away from the other's hug, but Hoseok's muscles definitely not just a joke. "Hoseok- everybody's staring- please stop."_

_"I don't give a fuck with people's stare. I just want you to be mine, Hyungwon. Uh-huh? Be mine, alright?"_

_"No." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip slowly, fiddling his long fingers nervously on the cover of his novel. "I... don't want to be your fuckbuddy."_

_"No, you get it wrong. I want you to be mine, not fuckbuddy, Baby. I promise I won't do that if you say 'no'. I just want to have you exclusively just for me. Your hug, kiss, touch, affection, jealousy, all just for me. I'm not gonna trap you, Baby. I promise I'll be a good boyfriend for you."_

_Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harder. "I... can't answer it for now."_

_"It's okay." Hoseok left a soft kiss on the other's cheek. "I'll wait for it. Just tell me whenever you're ready." he then reached for Hyungwon's slim hands, and kissed the back of them fondly. "I love you."_

"Breath, Love, breath." some sudden caresses of his everything's palm on his cheek made Hoseok snapped back to reality in an instant. He just realized that he inhaled Hyungwon's scent a little too much, like he always did back then, and for some moments, forgot to breath.

"I love you so much."

Hyungwon's caresses became much softer to hear that. "I know you do."

"I'm so sorry for everything, Baby."

"No need to apologize, Love."


	7. Chapter 7

Hyungwon didn't know what came inside his head last night, to let his ex-husband stayed in his house and slept in the same bed with him. Hoseok insisted to sleep on the sofa though, or slept with Changkyun, but Hyungwon offered his bed, and he would sleep with Changkyun, but the older pulled him on the soft mattress together, and Hyungwon didn't know why, he didn't refuse. Well, if his bestfriends knew about it, they would be mad. Like, _so so bad_.

But for now, Hyungwon let himself fell in love all over again with Hoseok's peaceful expression when he was asleep. He didn't want to look creepy, staring intensely to his ex-lover when he was sleeping in the middle of the night like this, but again, Hyungwon kind of missed this moment, or this feeling. His already swollen heart from too much amount of love for his everything gonna bursted into some indescribable feeling in his chest, and he loved how it felt.

Usually in his sleep, Hoseok would unconsciously looking for his husband's figure, like his hands, waist, shoulder, or basically anything. He would kiss those part of his everything deeply, like he meant it even if he was unconscious, and snuggled closer like he was afraid Hyungwon would leave him in his sleep. Hyungwon himself wasn't a light sleeper, but he would definitely awake when his lover reached for him and hugged him tight in his sleep. He loved that fond actions, even if his husband wasn't fully awake.

"Baby..."

Hyungwon immediately looked up to see his ex-lover beside him, but the older still had his eyes closed while his hand reached out to feel something of his (ex) baby.

The younger stretched his hand out to meet Hoseok's in the middle of the bed, and bit his bottom lip to feel something melted in his heart when he saw how tight but gentle the blonde held his hand, kissed it like there was no tomorrow, and buried his face on the warm palm slowly.

"Baby... I love you..."

Hyungwon unconsciously smiled to hear that, even if he knew the other still deep asleep when saying it seconds ago.

_I love you more..._

The dark haired man mouthed wordlessly to the sleeping blonde, feeling his heart incredibly full just with that unconscious confess, and he was so ready to fall in love with him all over again, if there was another chance.

"Hyungwon... I'm so sorry... please don't leave me..."Hoseok held the younger's hand much tighter, before jolted up in surprise. Dark eyes wandering around for some times, bare chest sweaty, and his breath hitched to see Hyungwon blinked innocently at him. "Hyungwon? Baby?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Oh my God." Hoseok breathed, gaze fell on their intertwined hands and he back to look up to that someone. "Am I dreaming?"

Hyungwon chuckled. "No. You're here, in my house, because it's so late already for you to come home." he offered his usual soft smile before rubbed the older's bare arm with his free hand. "Why are you awake, huh? Had a nightmare?"

"I always have it since I lost you."

And Hyungwon didn't know why his heart stung unbearably to hear that. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Even when we're separated already, I still glued in your dreams."

"That's fine." Hoseok just waved his free hand casually. "I kind of like it, to be honest. To know that my heart hurts when I didn't see you beside me, made me realized that I... already lost someone that I really love wholeheartedly just like that." he then left a soft kiss on Hyungwon's back hand gently. "Am I waking you up, Baby?"

"No," Hyungwon smiled again. "I can't sleep."

"Oh? Is it because of me? I'll move to Changkyun-"

"No, no. It's not because of you." Hyungwon tightening the blonde's hold in his for a second. "I just too overwhelmed. Come on, sleep again."

"Is it really okay for me to be here?"

"Yeah." Hyungwon nodded in approval. "Just let me think I still have you for the night."

"You'll be mine forever." Hoseok laid back on the bed before opened his arms wide. "Come here, let me feel you like we used to do when the night comes."

 

 

 

 

 

"Daddy! Good morning!"

Hoseok, who just woke up from his unconscious state, smiled widely to hear that happy greeting. "Good morning, little wolf. Sleep well?"

"Daddy's little wolf is sleeping well!" Changkyun made grabby hands to the blonde and Hoseok wasted no time to cradle his baby tight in his embrace.

"Baby, let Daddy take a bath first, alright? You can hug him later."

Hoseok smiled much wider to hear that familiar voice interrupted their fond action in the morning. _This is my home._ He closed his eyes, content. _My home is definitely where my babies are. Just me, Hyungwon, and Changkyun. And I would never want it any other way._

"No! Changkyunnie wants to hug Daddy, Appa!"

"Later, okay? Be a good boy now or Daddy will munch your cheeks as his breakfast." Hyungwon peeked his head from the kitchen wall, and smiled to see Changkyun pouted at him.

"Daddy won't munch his little wolf, Appa!" the baby cupped his own chubby cheeks slowly. "Right, Daddy?"

"Oh, should Daddy munches them?" Hoseok giggled on his baby's neck before let him slided down from his embrace seconds after. "Daddy won't be long. Be a good boy now, okay?"

"Okay!" Changkyun sat down on the carpet, patting his knees patiently while his blonde father made his way to the kitchen.

"What do we have for breakfast?" he wrapped his muscular arms on the younger's waist and kissed his nape gently.

"Mmh, the usual. Do you want anything else?" Hyungwon rubbed the blonde's arms on his waist slowly. "Coffee?"

"The usual is enough. And... my usual tea, maybe. I'll have some practices today, coffee in the morning will make me sick."

"Alright. I'll prepare your favourite tea after this. Take a bath for now, okay? Look, your baby's waiting." Hyungwon chuckled to see Changkyun still blinking innocently to his two fathers in the kitchen and beamed happily when he saw they were staring at him at the same time.

"Ah, he's so so cute. I really want to munch him." Hoseok whined desperately to see his baby being too cute for his heart.

"You can't hurt your own son!" Hyungwon playfully slapped Hoseok's arm that earned some soft giggles in return.

"Alright, alright. I'll kiss you and him later. I'll take a bath for now. I love you, Baby." the blonde planted a deep kiss on the soft skin below Hyungwon's ear, before stepped away to the bathroom.

Hyungwon couldn't help himself to smile wider. _I love you more, Love..._

And minutes later, Hoseok already back to join them to have breakfast, while a wide smile never fading from his face.

"Daddy! Daddy will go to work today?"

"Of course, Baby. Why? You want to join Daddy on the studio? To meet Father and Abeoji?"

Changkyun darted his gaze to his another father, who now busy to pour his blonde father's favourite tea on the mug. "No." he then shook his head slowly. "Appa said don't bother Daddy with works."

"Oh come on, Sweetheart. You really said that to him? He's my baby, how can he bothers me with works?"

"You'll busy arranging choreos and all, I don't want him to make you more stressed." Hyungwon rubbed Changkyun's head gently. "Later if Daddy isn't too busy, you can join him, alright?"

"Alright!" Changkyun nodded in understandment, before reached for his glass of milk. "Appa will meet Danny hyung again today?"

And Hoseok's gaze flickered to his dark haired ex-lover immediately. "Danny hyung? That grey haired man?"

Hyungwon just simply nodded. "He's my co-worker. Please don't be that jealous."

"I'm not." Hoseok munched on his sandwich slowly, trying so hard to make his expression looked unreadable.

"Yes, Baby. Appa will work with Danny hyung again today. Why? Changkyunnie wants to join?"

"Is it okay, Appa?"

"Of course. But don't ask for gummy bears or all to him again, okay? Or Daddy will be upset."

"Okay, Changkyunnie won't!" the baby shook his head again, gleefully this time. "Can we ask Daddy to join us with Danny hyung too some times, Appa?"

"No. Daddy don't like Danny hyung." Hyungwon whispered playfully to his baby, but Hoseok clearly could hear that.

"Oh? Daddy don't?" Changkyun then blinked innocently to his blonde father. "Then Changkyunnie won't go near Danny hyung again!"

"Why?" Hyungwon blinked back in confusion.

"Because Changkyunnie don't want Daddy to be more upset!" the baby beamed, and Hoseok's heart fluttered just like that.

"Well, he's definitely your son, though." the older grinned teasingly. "Won't do anything to make me upset."

Hyungwon quickly lowered his gaze to his plate, pretended to be busy with his breakfast.

"Daddy loves you sooooooo much, baby wolf." Hoseok kissed Changkyun's forehead fondly before turned back to left another deep kiss on his ex-lover's cheek. "And I love you so much too, Baby."

 

 

 

 

 

"Appa..."

Hyungwon looked up from Hoseok's shoelaces and met with his baby's wolf-like eyes behind the blonde's muscular arm. "What happened, Baby?"

"Changkyunnie wants to go with Daddy to work." Changkyun squeezed the beefy arm of his father with his little hands. "Please, Appa."

"No."

"Baby, don't be like that. I'll protect him, I promise. Don't be so strict with your own son." Hoseok rubbed Changkyun's knees gently while smiled to the dark haired man.

"I just don't want him to bother you in the studio. You know you'll move a lot, you'll be busy, I just don't want him to make you more stressed." Hyungwon slipped the tip of his ex-husband's shoelaces inside the leather material, before looked up again to meet the older's dark orbs.

"He won't. You know our baby is a good boy, he won't make me stressed."

Changkyun who sat on Hoseok's laps and let his little shoes being tied by his blonde father, hid his face on the beefy arm. "Please, Appa." he tried once again.

"No."

"Baby, please." Hoseok reached for the younger's hand and kissed the back of it fondly. "I guarantee you he'll behave and won't make me stressed. If something happened between us, I'll call you. Really. I promise."

"Changkyunnie promise to be a good boy, Appa!" the little baby beamed while kissed his dark haired father's another back hand. "Please!"

Hyungwon sighed in defeat. "Fine. You can go with Daddy."

Changkyun looked up to Hoseok, and the blonde knew what he meant in a matter of second. He could read his everything like an open book, though, and Changkyun definitely herited that crystal clear personalities. "Baby, don't be sulking like that. You'll make your baby sad."

"I'm not sulking." Hyungwon brushed Hoseok's hair back from his eyes, letting those dark intoxicating orbs staring back at him lovingly. "He's your baby anyway. Maybe he already bored with me, like his father said months ago. Like father like son, huh."

Hoseok chuckled to hear that. "Hey, you know I won't be bored with a beauty like you. Come on now, you'll really make your baby feels guilty." Hoseok rubbed his baby's head slowly. "What can I do to convince you that he'll behave and I'll call you if something happened, huh?"

"Whatever. Just go to work now, I'll lock the door first."

"Baby." Hoseok pulled the latter's hand back before he could stand up, and made Hyungwon settled back on his knees.

"What?"

"You're so adorable when you're upset, did I say that already?"

"Shut up." Hyungwon squished Hoseok's cheeks together to make him stopped talking. "Just go to work now, you'll be late. I don't want to take the responsibility if Hyunwoo mad at you, alright? Promise me you'll call me if something happened?"

"Yes, yes. I promise you with all my life, Baby." Hoseok squeezed Hyungwon's hand in his gently. "Kiss me."

"Wha- what? Are you for real?"

"Why? You're mine and I'm yours, why couldn't we kiss like we used to do in the mornings?"

Hyungwon darted his gaze away, while he could feel his face became hot to hear that innocent question. "B-but we-"

"I love you, Baby."

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip in uneasiness while he hoped the older couldn't hear his crazy heartbeats.

"Come on, you never say those words back for now. But you didn't say you don't love me anymore, so what do you feel about me, exactly? Hate?" Hyungwon shook his head in return. "Then kiss me like you mean it, Baby."

Hoseok pulled the younger much closer to his body, and closed his eyes, waiting for Hyungwon to take the action. The dark haired man didn't know what to do for some seconds, before finally gave up to his heart. He cradled Hoseok's back head fondly before pressed their lips together, just pure soft kiss, but Hyungwon felt like he would burst anytime soon.

"Here you are."

"Abeoji!! Papa!!" Changkyun yelled happily.

And that sudden deep voice interrupted their intimate moment, made Hyungwon pulled back as fast as he could, while Hoseok just opened his eyes again in pure annoyance. "Hyunwoo, please, can you knock first or all?"

"You were missing for a day, phone nonactive, and nobody knew where you were. Good thing is, Minhyuk told me that he told you Won moved out here, so I know your coward ass would be back to your one and only."

Hoseok sighed. "Okay, okay. I just want to go to studio with my little wolf, alright? Let's go." he stood up with Changkyun still steady in his arms. "I'll call you if something happened, Baby."

Hyungwon just nodded in return, eyeing a certain pink haired man who glared deathly at him. "Kihyun-" he voiced out lowly after the two muscular men disappeared behind the wooden door.

"No, I don't want to hear anything."

"Kihyun, please. I can explain."

"No need." Kihyun just waved his hand annoyedly. "Whatever, I don't fucking care anymore."

"Ki- I can explain! Please!"

"You disappointed me so much, Hyungwon. You said you'll take steps back from that bastard! And what did I see minutes ago? You kissed him! Why, Hyungwon, why!! I'm so ready to kill him with my own hands and you still by his side even after all that he did to you?! Wait until Minhyuk heard about this and you'll die, Chae Hyungwon!"

"Kihyun- please, please listen to me-"

"No! Why should I listen to you! You never listen to us!"

"Kihyun-!!"

BRAK.

And the door slammed close in a matter of second, along with Kihyun's figure that disappeared immediately.

Hyungwon slided down to the floor, fists balling tight in both side of his head.

_You definitely fucked up, Chae Hyungwon. Nobody will stay by your side again._

He sighed, and felt his heart ached some more.

_Nobody wants to stay with you, right? Even Hoseok... and now... your bestfriends too..._


	8. Chapter 8

"What happened with you, huh? Why do you look so tensed like that?"

Hyungwon looked up from his table and offered a forced smile in return. "I lost everything already."

"What do you mean by you _lost everything_? Your ex has your baby?"

"No, it's not about him." the dark haired man rubbed his face in desperation. "It's complicated, really. And I don't think I can tell you anything."

"No need." the latter smiled back, _soft_. "You don't have to tell me anything. As long as you're okay, I'll be okay too. Maybe, we can go get some coffee to distract your messed minds?"

"Sounds good, Daniel. Thank you very very much."

"No, please don't mention it."

 

 

 

 

 

"The usual, Hyunbin." Hyungwon placed some cash on the table. "Make it two."

"Ah, Won. Seok just left this cafe some minutes ago. You didn't see him outside?"

"No. He said he'll be busy with some practices today, so I won't disturb. Kyunnie with him?"

Hyunbin typed something on his screen. "Hyunwoo cradled him, and maybe, just maybe, something messed with your husband's minds. He looked so upset for unknown reasons."

"Me too, though." Hyungwon shrugged. "Something happened, but we're fine."

"Oh, so it's like you and him versus the world?"

Hyungwon chuckled to hear that. "Exactly like that."

Hyunbin grinned while took Hyungwon's orders from the barista's hands. "I remember I saw your very first date with Hoseok here. Too much love in the air, huh? I bet now it's getting bigger."

"You should see me with him some times, then." Hyungwon playfully answered, before took the tray that the counter-man offered in his hands. "Thank you, Hyunbin."

"My pleasure, Baby."

Hyungwon walked to where his co-worker sat, put the tray gently before offered him a small smile. "Do you want anything else? Pastry, maybe? Just ask Hyunbin, he's so friendly."

"To be honest, I really want to try the muffins."

"Should I order it for you?"

"No, no. I'll go. Do you want something?"

"No, this latte is enough." Hyungwon pulled out his phone while smiled as soft to the dark grey haired man.

And when he checked his notifications, some missed calls from his Mom caught him off guard. _Mommy? Is there something happened?_ He then pressed number 2 in his speed dial, before put the thin thing in front of his ear.

_"Hyungwon..."_

"Mom, something happened? Sorry, I kind of busy-"

_"Can you meet me at home tonight?"_

"What? Mom? Why is it so sudden? I have to talk to Hoseok first-"

_"I know he divorced you already, don't play safe with me, young man. Meet me tonight. I love you."_

And with that, the call ended. _Wait- wait. How could Mom knows that me and Hoseok already divorced? Kihyun? Or Minhyuk?_

"Hey, what happened?"

Hyungwon was busy nibbling on his nail, minds flew somewhere else until he didn't realize that he didn't come to the cafe alone.

Daniel pulled the beauty's hand away from his mouth, and squeezed it gently. "Something happened, Won-ah?"

"I- I think I have to see my husband first, or call him-" Hyungwon rambling incoherently, busy pressed the number one in his speed dial with his free hand. "Hos- Hoseok-"

_"Baby, are you okay? Something happened? Somebody hurt you? Where are you?"_

"No, Love, listen. I'm fine. I just- can you take care of Changkyun tonight? I have to go back to Gwangju, Mommy wanted to meet me-"

_"What? Why is it so sudden? The meeting, I mean. You have to tell me earlier."_

"Mom just called me. I don't know why. Did I do something wrong?" Hyungwon tried to pull his hand from Daniel's hold to nibble on it again, but the other still held it as tight.

_"Baby, calm down. You're doing alright, don't stress out. Where are you now? Can I see you?"_

"I- I'm in the usual cafe... with my co-worker." he bit his bottom lip in uneasiness.

There was silence for some seconds. _"I'll be there. Wait for me."_

"Is Changkyun okay? Did he bother you?"

_"No, he slept with Joo in the practice room right now. I guarantee you he'll behave, didn't I?"_

"Yes." Hyungwon let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, and... I'm sorry."

_"No, Baby. Your problem is mine too. I'll see you in a bit, okay? I love you so much, my everything."_

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harder. "I- I love you more..."

The dark grey haired man in front of Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I thought both of you already divorced?"

"We already did." Hyungwon pulled his hand away from Daniel's hold. "He just... always success to make me calm."

"I... don't understand?"

"I told you it's complicated, didn't I?" Hyungwon sighed, buried his face deep in his palms before ruffled his hair in desperation. "Help me, Dear Lord..."

"Hyungwon, calm down. Everything will be okay, alright?"

"I hope so." Hyungwon sighed again, big brown eyes locked on the front door impatiently. "Love, where are you..." he started to nibble on his nail again before a certain blond haired man came inside the cozy place. "Love-"

"Baby-" Hoseok wasted no time to hug his everything tight. Massaging his scalp gently before rubbed the younger's nape soothingly. "It's okay. Don't worry, everything's fine, alright? Look at me. Hey Baby, I'm here. It's okay. Don't stress out."

Hyungwon looked up from the older's chest, raked his fingertips aimlessly on the clothed toned back before back to wrap his arms around Hoseok's waist. "Mommy knew it, Love."

"Knew it what?" Hoseok cupped Hyungwon's cheeks fondly, caressed the soft skin even so dearly before left a soft kiss on the latter's forehead.

"That- that we already divorced-"

"What? How did she know?"

"I don't know..."

"It's okay, it's okay. Maybe it's Hyuk or Ki who told her. That's fine. Should I come with you to go back to Gwangju, Baby?"

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine." Hyungwon forced a smile to appear. "Maybe Mommy just wants to know how we could end up divorced and all..."

"I hope so." Hoseok back to kiss Hyungwon's forehead again, before let the other hugged him seconds after. "Oh, hello. I remember we've met before." he offered a small smile to the dark grey haired man. "I'm Hoseok, by the way. Hyungwon's husband."

" _Ex_." the other scoffed. "Kang Daniel, his co-worker."

"Why? Is it bothering you so much whether I'm his ex or not?" Hoseok scoffed back while tangled his fingers with Hyungwon's soft hair.

"Hoseok." a certain counter-man put a tray of some pastries and muffins above the table. "I always love to see your public affections for your baby."

"Of course. I'll do anything to protect him, Hyunbin. He's mine for life." Hoseok back to cup the younger's cheeks on his palms before left a deep kiss on his chin. "I love you so much, Baby. Everybody knows that, right?"

_"Hyungwon."_

_The dark haired man looked up from his latte. "Ah, you're here already. I thought you won't come."_

_"Oh, come on. I'll try not to break my own promises. Moreover with my special someone."_

_Hyungwon lowered his gaze to avoid the other's stare. "Stop flirting with me."_

_"Oh, why? Am I making you uncomfortable?"_

_"I didn't say that." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip slowly. "You don't want to order something first or all?"_

_"Oh, right." Hoseok raised his hand, and a brown haired man came closer to them in a matter of second. "Hyunbin."_

_"What do you want today, Hoseok?"_

_"The usual."_

_"Alright." the waiter wrote something on his notepad. "Anyway, new boyfriend, huh?"_

_Hoseok giggled to hear that. "Beautiful, isn't he?"_

_"Hoseok- stop-" Hyungwon shyly slapped the blonde's back hand._

_"I have to admit you got the treasure this time." the waiter winked playfully to the both of them._

_"I know." Hoseok just shrugged cockily._

_"Well, enjoy your date. I'll be back in a bit." Hyunbin stepped away from their sight seconds after._

_"Hyungwon." Hoseok opened his palms above the table and the younger gave his hands immediately. "What's the answer? You'll agree to be mine?"_

_"I- I'm sorry, Hoseok. But- I think I can't."_

_"Why?" Hoseok felt like his heart stopped for a moment._

_"I- have some trauma with drunken people, and you live in that night life. So... I think I can't agree to be yours because I don't want to make my trauma gonna be much... worst."_

_"Hyungwon, you believe in me, right?"_

_The said man nodded slowly. "I believe in you, like always. But I think you won't be happy with me, because I really often suffering from a lot of things. You deserve someone who loves you as who you are. And I'm sorry that I'm not the one."_

_"But, Hyungwon, I love you so much." Hoseok squeezed the other's hands gently. "If you're suffering from a lot of things, I want to be your antidote. And you can be mine too, to leave the night life-"_

_"No, Hoseok- you don't have to leave your life just because of me. You just need to find the right person, who accepts you as you are. I'm not worth it, Hoseok. I- I'm suffering a lot, and I don't want you to be trapped with me."_

_"But how if I just want to be with you? I finally find that someone who can make me calm just for seeing him from afar, Hyungwon. I finally can feel peace just from holding his hands like this." Hoseok kissed the back of the younger's hands repeatedly. "I promise you I'll change. I'll try to avoid night life, I'll definitely do everything just to be with you."_

_"Hoseok-"_

_"Please give me a chance to prove it. That I'm serious. You can leave me if I'm not meeting your expectations, Hyungwon. But please let me prove it to you first. I really really want to spend the rest of my life with you, together, side by side. Forever."_

_Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harder, hands unconsciously squeezed tight on the blonde's big ones. "Hoseok, you'll regret it to choose me. I'm serious. I- I'm not worth it to be with anyone. After you find out that I'm not as perfect as you think, you'll leave. It happened to me many times already, and I don't want it to happen again." he lowered his head more, preventing Hoseok to see his teary eyes. "I don't want to get hurt again. That's why I tell you in the beginning, that you'll regret it to choose me so you'll understand and find someone else..."_

_"Hyungwon." Hoseok rummaged something in his bag before pulled out a pocket knife from the inside. "Stab me so you'll understand that I'm serious."_

_"Hos- Hoseok please don't play with something this dangerous-"_

_"You have to know that I'm serious. I really want you to be the part of me, and I'll change for you. This is my own choice, Hyungwon. How could you say that I'll regret it if you didn't let me to have you for now? I want to prove it to you that whatever the situation, I won't regret it to be with you. You can be different from others, suffer a lot, have such trauma and all, and believe me I'll still love you the same. You always believe in me right, Baby?"_

_Hyungwon's heart melted, that easy. "Hoseok- I-"_

_"Do you believe me or not?"_

_"I always believe in you." Hyungwon voiced out, lowly._

_"Then please give me a chance to prove my love to you. Let me love you fully, wholeheartedly, and I promise I won't stop forever despite what happened to you. Okay, Baby? Will you let me to have you now? Be mine, alright?"_

_And Hyungwon was too overwhelmed if actually there was someone in this world who would love him as much, and promised to change to meet his expectations, and for not stopping to love him, forever. "I'm yours, Hoseok. I'm all yours."_

"Thank you..." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harder while buried his face on the blonde's chest, inhaling his intoxicating masculine scent that always succeed to make him drowned deeper in ecstasy. "... for not stopping, and loving me so much."

Hoseok smiled on the younger's forehead, _content_. "I promised you forever, and I mean it."

*

"What happened, Mom?" Hyungwon leaned on the kitchen wall while eyeing a certain woman who was busy stirring something in the pan.

"Oh my God! Hyungwon, you startled me!" Mrs. Chae clutched her chest slowly. "Have a seat first, dinner will be ready soon."

"Just right on the point, Mom. I won't be long here. My husband and my baby already waiting for me at home."

"Oh, you won't stay for the night?"

"No." Hyungwon stubbornly answered, he had some kind of complicated relationship with his Mom after his Dad passed away years ago, anyway. So it was gonna be much better for him to leave as soon as possible.

"Anyway, which husband that you meant, to be honest? That problematic guy who's as abusive as your Dad?" the woman scoffed over her shoulder, annoyed clear in her face.

"As long as I remember, I just married once. For the first and the last time. And yes, with that problematic guy that you hate so much."

"He's no longer your husband, right, young man? Why do you still claimed him as yours?"

"Because despite everything that happened, he'll always be mine and I'm his forever."

"Hyungwon." Mrs. Chae turned off the stove forcefully before turned around to face her own son. "Stop being this pathetic over him. You just want to be with him because you think, he's the only person who understands your unstable mind and accepting you for what you really are. And he won't let you go because of the exact same reason. He thinks, you're the only person who wants to be with him despite all the abusive things he does when he drunk, and all his bad habits that could appear again if he's stressed out. Your relationship with him isn't healthy, you know that? He just uses you, and you definitely can find someone who's much better than him!"

Hyungwon sighed. "So, it's all just for this? You wanted me to come here just because you think I already made a wrong decision to marry someone? It's too late to change my minds, anyway. I don't care with his bad habits or if he just wants to use me or all, I just want him. Are we make it clear? Stop bothering me again about my marriage life."

"What marriage life you talked about just now? He divorced you, you know that? You deserve someone better, that girl that Mom chose for you last time. She's a good girl, Hyungwon. You'll like her."

"Nope." Hyungwon pushed his hands deeply inside his long coat pockets. "I don't even care if she's a good girl or not. I just want a particular problematic guy in my life. Hoseok. And I don't need anyone else." he then turned around and started walking away from the spacious house. "I'm leaving."

"You know what, I know the exact reason why he divorced you, Hyungwon."

And the said man stopped in his walks. "Whatever it is, I'm-"

"He slept with another girl some weeks before he divorced you, and that girl now pregnant. With his baby."

And again, Hyungwon felt like his life crumbled desperately to hear that.


	9. Chapter 9

Hyungwon opened the door and his heart screamed in pain again just to see that exact someone. The blonde, who was oblivious with anything, just genuinely smiled and came inside the cozy place even if Hyungwon didn't ask him to.

"How about the meeting with Mommy, Baby?"

"Fine." the younger answered simply, before cradled Changkyun away from the other's arms and tucked him to bed.

Hoseok kept eyeing his everything for some times now after he sat down on the carpet in front of him, expression unreadable. "Baby..."

"Hoseok, I think it's better for us to step back from each other for real."

And Hoseok's heart stopped for a moment to hear that. "W-what do you mean?"

"We divorced already, so we don't have such reason to meet each other again, right?"

The older scooted closer while cupped Hyungwon's cheeks fondly. "Baby, Hyungwon, what happened? Why are you suddenly saying such nonsense like this? We're still connected to one another because we have Changkyun-"

"If it's because of Changkyun, I'll ask him tomorrow whether he really wants to be with you or me. If he wants to be with you, I won't bother both of you ever again."

"Hyungwon, what happened? What did I do wrong? Huh?"

"Hoseok, I want you to be honest with me now. Will you?"

The blonde blinked for some times. "Okay? About what?"

"Do you still love me as much as before?"

"What a nonsense question it is, Hyungwon. You know I love you so much, beyond words even." Hoseok leaned his face to press their lips together, and Hyungwon didn't pull away. They kissed passionately like they used to do, breaths hitched, body on fire, but it felt like it was still _not_ enough. "Why? Are you starting to doubt me now?" he pushed the younger's body flat on the fluffy material while slipped his hands inside Hyungwon's pajama shirt, roaming his fingertips over the milky surface.

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip immediately when Hoseok pulled their lips apart, trying to regain back some self-control that always lost whenever his everything was near. "Then... why did you divorce me?"

And the blonde stopped in his action to hear that. "I..."

"What's the point of divorce if we still doing something like _this_? And love each other as much?" Hyungwon brushed the blond hair back, preventing them to block him from staring right into his ex-lover's dark beautiful eyes. "I just want to know... tell me the truth... you know I won't believe someone else's stories, I just believe anything that you say..." he run his fingertips over Hoseok's plump red lips before kissed it softly. "You know I always love your lips."

Hoseok smiled on the other's thick ones. "And you always know that I'm a bastard, a coward... that's why I did that to separate us."

"And why did you want us to be separated, Love? You just say you love me so much..."

"I always love you, now and then. Like I promised you before, right?" the blonde kissed Hyungwon's chin gently.

"You're right. You never stop loving me after all this time." Hyungwon raked his fingertips over the older's back head and nape, smiling unbelievably wide. "Then why? What's the actual reason you wanted us to be separated? Did you finally find that someone who accepts you for what you really are and realized that I'm not worth it to be yours?"

"Baby, that's not true. I would never find that someone who's as perfect as you to accept and love me for what I am."

"Then what's the actual reason, Love?"

Hoseok sighed while dropping his forehead on his everything's chest. "You'll hate me if I tell you the truth."

"Try me." Hyungwon rubbed Hoseok's back up and down soothingly. "You hurted my heart so bad last time, you always abused me when you drunk, but I could never hate you, though."

"That's because you're an angel." Hoseok mumbled on the latter's chest. "And until the end of time, I think I would never deserve someone as perfect as you."

"Hoseok, Love... stop beating around the bush, just tell me the exact reason and we'll be fine. I guarantee you."

"I... my drunken self... slept with a girl, and-"

"Made her pregnant?"

"No." Hoseok was quick to answer. "She's pregnant, _yes_. But her baby is not mine."

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "And how do you know that she's not pregnant with your baby? You slept with her, Love."

"Because I believe so? She has some kind of attractions to me, so she always flirts with me and all... maybe it's all just her trap to make me hers."

Hyungwon hummed in return. "Just wait for the DNA test to be out, then."

"Exactly."

"Then, what's the correlation between this affair with us? Until you wanted us to divorce?"

"Because once again, I broke my promises to you and I feel like I already take you for granted... I already failing to be your good husband." Hoseok pressed his face deeper on his baby's clothed chest. "Am I wrong?"

"The only thing you did wrong is that you stopped to believe in me. Why didn't you want to tell me the exact reason you divorced me since the first time? Afraid that I'll leave you because your drunken self slept with another girl? You know me so well, Hoseok. You never stop loving me all this time, but why did you stop believing me? I won't leave you, despite everything that happened. You know I'll always forgive you after you drunk and abused me, I never have a little thought to leave you, _never_. Didn't we promise each other forever? You'll try to change for me and I'll believe in you forever? Why did you do this to me? Huh? Why?"

"Hyungwon, I-"

"Even after I heard that the exact reason you divorced me because you slept with another girl and made her pregnant, I don't have a single thought to leave you, Hoseok. I'll stay forever by your side, like I promised you in our first date. But your selfish self thought that I'll ask for a divorce because you already broke your promise again, because of that worst reason. But Hoseok, once again, all that you had to do was telling me the truth, and believe in me. Why did you stop believing me?"

"Hyungwon, Baby, listen-"

The younger buried his face on his palms before let out a quiet sob. "I'm tired, Hoseok. I always muted our surrounding, that always gossiping about how unhealthy our relationship was. How you just used me because you know that I'm the only one who'll never leave your side despite every bad habits that you do, and I'll keep you forever because you're the only one who still want to stay by my side even if I have many trauma and anxiety... we used to believe each other, that our love itself is enough. We have Changkyun too, and we promised we would spend the rest of our life together, just the three of us, and you promised to protect me and our baby. But why did you do this, Hoseok? What _forever_ that you meant for us, actually?"

"Hyungwon..." a drip of tears fell on the blonde's pale cheek. "I was failing to be your good husband. I promised you forever, I promised I'll change for you, but I didn't know why my bad habits kept eating me alive and how I saw you easily forgive me for anything I did succeed to always made me blind. I thought it was okay for me to drown in the night life again because you wouldn't leave, and they were right. I used you. I used you because you're the only one who keeps loving me unconditionally even after I abused you so bad. I always woke up in regret, but you said that's okay, and I couldn't contain myself again. I already failed to be that someone you could feel proud of, yet you still believe in me that I won't break my own promises all over again. I- I don't know what to say anymore. I- I took your love for granted, I- never deserve you since the first time but I-"

"Hoseok, Love, look at me. Breath." Hyungwon cupped the older's cheeks on his palms, staring right at those dark orbs with his own teary eyes. "I love you so much, stop looking that low on yourself. You promised me you'll change for me, right?"

"I promise you. I promise you everything, Baby. I always try to minimize those bad habits of mine, but I-"

"At least you tried." Hyungwon wiped the older's tears gently from those pale cheeks. "Just keep trying, don't stop loving and believing me. You just have to do that, and I'll do the rest."

"I'm sorry, Baby. I'm so sorry..." Hoseok sobbed on the younger's chest, fingers clenched tight on the thin fabric of Hyungwon's pajama shirt, afraid to let go. "I knew I shouldn't have to let you go, but I'm so ashamed of myself for already became a bad husband for an angel like you, you don't deserve it to be mine. You can have someone else-"

"Really?" Hyungwon giggled teasingly. "You'll let me have someone else as mine?"

"No- but, maybe you'll be happier without me- but uhh... my heart hurts so much to say that..."

"Don't worry. We promised forever, and forever I'll be yours, even if you're no longer mine and we don't have anything else in between."

"Baby... don't say something like that... you'll always be mine and I'm yours... forever..."

"I'm yours and you're mine forever, then." Hyungwon back to rub the older's back up and down before Hoseok rolled them around, made the younger now laid comfortably on top of Hoseok's body.

"What can I do to pay off my fault and cowardness?"

"Mmh..." Hyungwon run his fingertips on Hoseok's clothed chest. "Maybe we still have to step back from each other for some times to re-arrange our lives in our own, before we... ready to be commited again."

"I'm ready to be commited again." Hoseok nodded assuringly.

"Then you shouldn't have to divorced me in the first place, you bad boy."

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm so done with your impulsive acts, actually. But..." the younger let out a playful sigh. "... what can I do... your problematic acts always success to win my heart over and over again."

Hoseok giggled to hear that. "Thank you for always by my side despite everything that happened to us. My abusive acts, my problematic acts, everything... I don't deserve you, to be honest."

"Then who do you want it to be? Your soon to be wife that already pregnant with your baby?" Hyungwon scoffed in annoyance.

"Ey, are you jealous?" Hoseok nuzzled his face deeper on Hyungwon's neck.

"No! Why should I- ah-!" Hyungwon's word cut off abruptly from the older's sudden suck on his neck. "Love- stop-"

"Why? You're mine. I have all the right to mark you." Hoseok pulled his face away for a moment, admiring the blooming red mark on the younger's neck proudly. "Mine. All mine."

"Yes, yes, I'm all yours, over-possessive man." Hyungwon tangled his long fingers in Hoseok's blond hair. "But we still have to be separated for real. So you'll know how it feels to be away from me and Changkyun for some times-"

"Baby, you know I can't stand a day without seeing you and our baby..." Hoseok whined while buried his face on the crook of Hyungwon's neck again.

"That's your punishment, bad boy, for already stop believing me and let me go from your life _that_ easy, with all your glory impulsive acts."

"Baby, please..." the blonde whined again.

"Nope." Hyungwon left some soft kisses on the older's cheeks when he saw something moved from Changkyun's bedroom door. "Hey, baby wolf. Why are you awake, huh?"

"Appa, Daddy... what are you doing?" their baby drowsily sat down beside his two fathers who still comfortably sandwiching each other on the carpet. "Daddy don't hurt?"

"No, Daddy don't hurt, Baby. Appa is so thin."

"Appa is so thin?" Changkyun then laid himself beside Hoseok and closed his eyes again. "Changkyunnie's so happy, to know Appa and Daddy stay together again."

"Baby, who do you love the most between us? Appa or Daddy?"

"Huh?" Changkyun opened his eyes while jutting his lips out cutely. "Changkyunnie loves Appa and Daddy! Changkyunnie can't choose!"

"Choose one."

Hoseok sighed, _hopeless_. "How can I marry this beautiful baby who always so strict with his own son."

"Oh... so now you're regretting it to marry me?" Hyungwon darted his gaze back to the blonde, _stern_.

"I didn't say that, Oh My God. Why are you being so sensitive all of sudden? Are you pregnant with my baby again?"

"I'm sorry, but it's not me who's pregnant with your baby, thank you." Hyungwon pulled his body away from Hoseok's and sat up on his laps. "But your soon to be wife. Should I congratulate you? Or help to throw a wedding party?"

"Come on, Baby. Don't be so bitter. I guarantee you, it's _not_ my baby." Hoseok sat up from his position too before stole a soft kiss on the younger's thick lips.

Hyungwon closed his eyes from the demanding kiss, and opened his mouth to let the blonde thrust his tongue inside. "How can you know about that?"

"Just wait until the DNA test-"

Hyungwon separated their lips immediately when an insane idea popped out in his mind. "Okay then, we'll meet again after you got that DNA test result. If it isn't your baby, I'm agree to marry you again. But if it's your baby, I won't let you near both me and Changkyun again, _forever_."

"Baby! No! That's too cruel!"


	10. Chapter 10

Hoseok looked up to the clock, 10.30 in the evening. He really didn't have anything to do around this time, usually he would come to Hyungwon's and cuddled him to sleep. But after the younger insisted that they couldn't meet each other again before the fucking DNA test result came out, Hoseok didn't know how to feel anymore. He really wanted to see him and their baby, _so bad_ , but he knew better than breaking their insane agreement again.

_Hold up a little while, Hoseok... Hyungwon agreed to marry you again after the result came out... just for some couple of months... patient... patient..._

He huffed while back to dart his gaze to the clock. 10.32. _For real?_

A sudden vibration on his phone made him jolted up in suprise. _Hyungwon? Oh God, it must be Hyungwon. Hyungwon, Hyungwon, Hyungwon..._ he giddily reached up for the thin thing above the table. "... Hyunwoo?"

_"Hey, bud. Already in your pajamas?"_

"Not yet." Hoseok sighed. "You know I rarely sleep around this time."

_"Why don't you come to your husband's house like you usually do these weeks?"_

"He refused to see me again before the DNA test result came out."

An amused laugh could be heard from the other line. _"You told him the truth, finally?"_

"He asked for it, but that's fine. He agreed to marry me again if the baby isn't mine."

_"That's good. I believe that it's not your baby, though."_

"Of course. You know me so well, eventhough I was drunk so bad, I never slept with another people, beside my husband of course. And she took my blurry minds to trap me to be hers."

_"That's right."_ Hyunwoo hummed for a second. _"Anyway, wanna go outside for a while, bud?"_

"Where?"

_"I really want to try The Limelight. But Joo always says that it's too expensive there. What do you think?"_

Hoseok hummed back. "How about the alcohol presentage? Too high? I don't want to make my baby more upset at me if I unpurposely drunk again."

_"Nah, they just sell maximum 40% alcohol beverages, and besides, Joo said they have famous DJ in town every Friday night like this."_

"Mmh, sounds good. Should we go now?"

_"I already sent Joo to pick you up, I'll see you there, buddy."_

Hoseok grinned to a certain dimpled man who stumbled lightly on his steps while opening the blonde's wooden door. "I'll see you there, Hyunwoo." he pressed the end call button while Jooheon stepped closer to him.

"Hyung." the younger sniffed the air. "I smell Hyungwon here."

"He was here some hours ago. To pack Kyun's clothes and all."

"Oh, he'll live here again? Finally!"

Hoseok laughed to see the other's delighted expression. "It's complicated, but yes, he'll be officially mine again in some months."

"Oh My God! That's definitely a very good news I heard in weeks! Finally!"

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok sat down on a bar stool, red wine in one hand and his another propped his chin comfortably. He was alone, while Hyunwoo went to a restroom and Jooheon came down to the dance floor.

"H.One taking over the spotlight, Daniel?"

Hoseok's ears perked up to catch that familiar name. _Daniel? My baby's co-worker?_

"Yes." the said man giggled slowly. "Everybody here loves him so much. It's been a while, right? He said he has some kind of complicated problem with his husband."

"What! H.One already married?"

"Divorced."

Hoseok licked his lips slowly, while his heart started to pace faster. _It's impossible that the guy they meant is my baby, right?_

"Who's that insane man who has the heart to divorce an angel like H.One?"

"That famous dancer, Shin Hoseok?"

And Hoseok's heart stopped right at the moment. _Wait, my baby, Hyungwon, is a DJ here?!_

"Hi, Loves, good evening. Missed me already?"

A sudden familiar voice rang pleasantly through the microphone, and Hoseok felt like he was never that quick to turn around in his life before. He squinted his eyes to the dance floor, up to the DJ section, and saw a lanky beautiful man smiled widely to the crowds. The blonde swore he never mistaken the love of his life even if they were apart for kilometres away, so he was 100% sure that beautiful DJ was his lover. Hyungwon. _His_ Hyungwon.

"I missed you too. Let's get high together tonight, shall we?"

The DJ put on the headphones on his ears, raised his right hand high while his another busy preparing some mixes on the equipments.

Hoseok froze in his place. He never saw this beautiful wildy side of his lover before, even if they already had been together for almost a decade. He used to prohibit _almost_ everything for Hyungwon to do, so to see the younger now wrapped in a black silk shirt with some buttons undone, leather pants, and gorgeous slicked back hair made him dizzy to the point where he didn't need the alcohol anymore to get high.

"By my counts, Loves. One... two... three... make some noiseee!"

And the crowds cheered loudly, along with the DJ's beautiful rhythm, while Hoseok still couldn't move from his position. Hyungwon, _his_ Hyungwon, looked unbelievably breathtaking below the dance floor's colourful lights, his thick lips spreaded wide into a pleasant grin, and fuck, Hoseok definitely could see a glimpse of his red mark on his long neck. _He's definitely mine. My baby. My Hyungwon-_

"Fuck, hyung, have you seen the DJ? Isn't it your husband?" Jooheon tapped Hoseok's thighs eagerly.

The said man grinned in return. "Fuck yes."

*

"How about your first night after all the complicated things with your husband? Went well?"

Hyungwon stabbed the omelette that Kihyun made for breakfast in silence. "He saw me."

Minhyuk's fork slammed on the table. "Oh? He saw you in The Limelight?"

"He was there. With Jooheon and Hyunwoo. Just drinking and all, and he didn't approach me."

"That's good. Is that mean he didn't know that it was you?"

"Oh, come on." Hyungwon jutted out his lips. "It's _Hoseok_ that we're talking about right now. He will always knew me, even if we're apart from South Korea to North Korea."

Kihyun laughed out loud. "Well, that's a little aggravating, but _yes_. He'll always recognizes you despite all the conditions. Then, he didn't make a scene or all?"

"No at all. He just kept looking at me, drinking with his friends, laughing... just it. He didn't make a move, not even being over-possessive or over-protective to me like he used to do."

Minhyuk furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Is that mean he really takes the aggrement between you and him seriously? Not meeting each other until the result came out?"

"Maybe." Hyungwon back to stab his omelette again, before bit his bottom lip slowly. "I missed him already."

Kihyun sighed while rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Come on now. It's _you_ who had the idea not to meet each other, take the consequences now, impulsive-man."

"You're definitely Hoseok's husband, that's why you have those impulsive acts like him too. How annoying." Minhyuk scoffed to the dark haired man. "How many months left until the girl delivers the baby?"

"Mmh... Hoseok said... four months left?"

"Then just endure it a bit. Four months aren't _that_ long though," Kihyun ruffled his bestfriend's black hair playfully. "And if it's _really_ his baby, you have to fulfill your promises to us."

"Yes, I promise." Hyungwon sulked. "But I always believe in him! He said it's not his baby!"

"Well, well. Whatever." Minhyuk rolled his eyes slowly. "Some times I really don't know whether you're really this blind in love to him or you're actually this dumb."

"There's a really really thin line between love and dumb, you know that?" Kihyun mocked back.

"I know." Hyungwon replied quickly. "I don't care if it's love or dumb, as long as he loves me too, everything's fine."

"It's official then, Ki. He's dumb." Minhyuk put a slice of omelette in front of Hyungwon's mouth, and the latter opened his mouth obediently.

"Remember this, Hyungwon." the pink haired man put his hands on his waist, gaze stern to the youngest who still happily munching the omelette in his mouth. "We're not forgiving you fully _yet_. You know both me and Hyuk didn't like your husband from the start, from how he abuses you and all, and now he divorced you, being a coward, and you agreed to accept him again? Okay, we get it you love him a lot, like crazy even. But we don't like it to know he could play you as he pleases, okay?"

"Okay." Hyungwon nodded in approval.

"You said you'll take steps back from him, but you let him stayed in your house and kissed him. I feel like you betrayed me so bad, Hyungwon. But I know better than to mad at you for so long because you and him always _that_ insane to each other. Both me and Hyuk know well how unhealthy your relationship is, but we can't do anything because you really don't want to be separated with him, right?"

"Right." Hyungwon replied simply.

"But you promised us you'll leave him for real if that baby is his child. I don't want to know anymore and you have to fulfill that promise in the next four months, Hyungwon."

"If you don't, Kihyun will stabs you with the samurai, with his own hands." Minhyuk said while back to feed the dark haired man patiently. "So you know better than to break it."

"Yes, I promise. I'll move out again and change my number so he can't track me. Don't worry."

Kihyun huffed. "Again. Another not-so-convincing statements from the Chae Hyungwon."

"Shin Hyungwon." the said man corrected.

"Hey! You're not his husband anymore!" Minhyuk shrieked.

"But! I will be! Again! In four months!"

"Whatever, Hyungwon. Whatever." Kihyun raised his hands up in surrender. "Whether you'll be Shin Hyungwon, Yoo Hyungwon, Lee Hyungwon, Son Hyungwon, Kang Hyungwon, or anything... whatever. I don't care."

"Hey! I won't be Son Hyungwon because you already took the place, though." Hyungwon winked playfully to his pink haired bestfriend.

"True!"

 

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon scanned some kids that sat patiently in front of the classroom, and he didn't find his baby there. He then started to look for his baby's jacket and shoes, but again, he didn't find them.

_Changkyun..._

His heart started to pace faster, some bad thoughts running on his minds like Changkyun agreed to follow a stranger to buy something and being kidnapped-

"Mr. Shin?"

A sudden voice startled Hyungwon immediately from his messed minds.

"Ah, good afternoon, Teacher. I want to pick up my baby. Shin Changkyun is still inside?"

"Oh, Mr. Shin, your husband already picked him up almost half an hour ago."

"Oh, really?" Hyungwon's heart skipped a beat to hear that. "But are you sure he's my husband?"

"Yes, Sir. It's really Sir Hoseok who picked Changkyun up. Your baby even didn't want to let him go and kept saying that he missed his daddy."

Hyungwon huffed. "Okay then, thank you so much, Teacher. My husband didn't tell me anything, so I have no idea that Changkyun already being picked up or not. I'm sorry, once again. Thank you."

"No, no at all. Be careful on the way, Mr. Shin."

Hyungwon bowed to the middle aged woman politely before took his leave while pulled out his phone from his jeans pocket. His long fingers tapped nervously on the surface when he dialled the number one speed dial in his contact.

_"Hey, Baby..."_ Hoseok's voice sounded so raspy, like he was just being awoken from his nap, and Hyungwon's started to feel uneasy again.

"Love, our baby with you?"

_"Uh-huh, he's here. I forgot to tell you that I wanted to pick him up today."_

"Love! You have to tell me! I'm afraid that he's being kidnapped or what!" Hyungwon let out a sigh of relief after he yelled to his lover.

_"I'm sorry, Baby. I really forgot to tell you, please don't yell, you'll wake him up."_

"Oh, he's sleeping?"

_"Yeah, he's sleeping with me."_ Hyungwon could hear Hoseok yawned in the other line. _"Why? Wanna join?"_

The dark haired beauty huffed playfully. "No. Sleeping with you isn't sleeping with the actual meaning, though."

Hoseok chuckled hoarsely, and Hyungwon's heart melted just like that. _"Don't blame me because you're so tempting like that._ "

"So it's all my fault?"

The blonde chuckled again. _"I didn't say that- wait- Baby, why are you awake, huh?"_

_"Daddy, Daddy wanna go?"_

_"No, Baby. Daddy's here and won't go anywhere. Why, why?"_

_"Don't go, Daddy."_

_"Daddy won't go anywhere, Baby."_ Hyungwon could hear some loud kisses happened in the other line. _"Sleep again, yeah? Hug Daddy tight, baby wolf, come here."_

And Hyungwon's heart fluttered pleasantly just to hear their adorableness, even from the phone line, but the love they have for each other already being the enough prove for the world. _I really am in love with my little family..._

_"Baby, you're still there?"_

"Yes, Love, I'm here." Hyungwon opened his usual cafe's door, made the bells above it dinged cheerfully. "Kiss our baby for me, alright? Tell him I love him too. I'll end the call after this, have much rest, Love. Sleep tight!"

_"Where's the 'I love you' for me? Is it just for our baby?"_

"Yes, it's just for our baby." Hyungwon giggled to hear Hoseok started to whine in the other line. "The usual for me, Hyunbin." he pulled out some cash from his jacket pocket. "Alright, alright. I love you so much, Bad Boy. Have much rest, okay? Sleep tight, My Love."

"Uhh... I really love the atmosphere between you and him. Love is the air, right?" Hyunbin put his regular customer's order on the table while winked teasingly after Hyungwon pocketed his phone again.

"Damn right, Hyunbin. Damn right."


	11. Chapter 11

"Appa! Appaaaa!"

"Aw, my baby wolf!" Hyungwon crouched in front of the kitchen counter while waiting for Changkyun to run closer and hugged him. "Appa missed you so much." Hyungwon nuzzled his face on the crook of his baby's neck and smelled his lover's faint masculine scent there, that succeed to make his heartbeats went crazy in a matter of second. "Have you been a bad boy to Daddy?"

"Nooo! Changkyunnie is a good boy!" Changkyun hugged his dark haired father's neck tight. "And Daddy bought Changkyunnie Pocky, Appa!"

"Really? What flavour? And have you said ' _thank you_ ' to Daddy?"

"Cookies! And banana! And green tea!" the baby squealed gleefully. "And Changkyunnie said that, Appa! Me said ' _Daddy thank you very much!_ ' and Daddy kissed me!"

"Oh, such a good boy you are for Daddy, huh? But next time don't ask for many things to him, alright?"

"Why, Appa? Daddy said it's okay!"

"Come on, Hoseok is his father too. Why is it so important for you to prohibit him in anything, like your husband usually does to you?" Kihyun crossed his arms in front of his chest before sighed slowly. "That's enough for you to experience your husband's over-protective behaviours, not your son too."

"Alright, alright." Hyungwon gave up while standing up from his position, Changkyun still attached comfortably in his arms. "Have you eaten, baby wolf?"

"Yes, yes, Appa! Me had breakfast with Daddy! And Abeoji too! And Father too!"

"Really? Have you been a bad boy?"

"Nooo! Changkyunnie is a good boy!" the baby giggled from Minhyuk's sudden kisses on his neck. "Baba, noo! It ticklesss!"

"Tickles? Ticklessss?" Minhyuk playfully nuzzling his face deeper, made Changkyun squealed in happiness.

"Babaaaa!"

"Stop, stop. You'll make him runs out of breath in this early morning." Hyungwon pushed away the silver haired man's forehead from his baby while giggled unbearably to see their interactions.

"Come on, Babies, breakfast's ready." Kihyun called from the dining room while started to prepare a warm milk for Changkyun.

"Papa, no!" the baby wriggled away from his father's hug before run to Kihyun's side. "Changkyunnie already drank milk with Daddy before!"

"Oh, really? Okay then. Wolfie wants to eat the pocky that Daddy bought?"

"Yes, Papa! Wolfie wants it!"

"Which flavours do you want?" the pink haired man showed some flavours of pocky above the table and let the baby chose himself.

While Hyungwon and Minhyuk made their way to the dining room before sat down comfortably, eyeing the little kid that still had a hard time to choose what flavours that he wanted.

"Greentea, Papa?"

"Of course, greentea it is." Kihyun gave a box of greentea pocky to Changkyun who stared back at the picture hungrily.

He made his way back to his real father while trying to open the box with his own chubby hands. "Need help, baby wolf?" Hyungwon rubbed his baby's head fondly before left some soft kisses on his temple.

"No, Appa! Changkyunnie can do it!"

"Okay then." Hyungwon smiled to his pink haired bestfriend who already put two sandwiches on his plate. "Thank you, Ki-ya."

"Won-ah, your husband's calling." Minhyuk nudged his youngest bestfriend's elbow repeatedly.

"For real?" Hyungwon who just stole a stick of his baby's pocky reached out to his phone just to see his lover's name staring back at him in incoming call. "Baby, Daddy's calling."

"Huh?" Changkyun looked up from his flavoured sticks and grinned widely after Hyungwon put the call on speaker.

_"Baby-"_

"Daddy!!" Hoseok's word succeed to cut off just like that from his baby's happy squeal.

_"Hey, Daddy's baby wolf. Where's Appa?"_

Hyungwon whispered to Changkyun and the baby answered just like what his Appa said in his ear. "Appa's busy, Daddy."

_"Huh? What kind of busy? Take a bath? Breakfast?"_

Hyungwon whispered again on his baby's ear. "It's a secret, Daddy!"

_"Hey, hey, don't be a bad boy and have Appa for yourself. Daddy needs Appa too."_

Changkyun giggled happily to hear his blonde father's words. "No! Appa is mine!"

_"Huh? How can you say that to Daddy? Appa is mine, you know that?"_

"Nooooo! Mine, Daddyyy!"

_"Nooooope. Mine."_

Changkyun pouted cutely, while his free hand started to clutch his dark haired father's side. "Me can hug Appa right now, but Daddy can't!"

_"Hey!"_

Hyungwon couldn't help himself to laugh out loud. "Hey, hey. Stop bickering this early. What happened, Love? Are you okay?" he put the thin thing in his ear after turning off the loudspeaker.

_"Your baby started it."_ Hoseok sighed.

"Hey! He's your baby too!"

And Hoseok laughed, soft. _"Alright, both of you are my babies. Anyway, I forgot to tell you-"_

"What's wrong with you and your short-term memory about anything now? Are you purposely didn't want to tell me anything? Like that?"

Hoseok sighed on the other line. _"Listen, now I really grow a suspicion that you're pregnant with my baby again. What's wrong with you, huh? You're not usually this sensitive to me? Anyway again, we'll talk about that later. I just want to tell you that I'll have this big competition next week, and I need you... for support..."_

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip slowly. "But we're promised not to see each other in four months..."

There was a sick silence happened for some times, before Hoseok let out a huff. _"Okay then, that's fine. Where's our baby?"_

Hyungwon put the phone back above the table and turned on the loudspeaker again. 

_"Baby?"_

"Here! Appa and Daddy's baby is here!" Changkyun clapped happily, oblivious with Hyungwon's messed minds right at that moment.

_"What are you doing right now, Baby?"_

"Eating Pocky!"

_"Don't eat too much, alright? Or Appa will be mad at Daddy later."_

"Okay!" the baby nodded gleefully, although actually Hoseok couldn't see that.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Are you for real? Don't want to give some supports for me like you usually do, next week?"_

"Don't know." Hyungwon huffed while roaming his fingertips over the soft surface of his pillowcase. "We already promised."

_"But I really want to see you, just for that day..."_

"I'll... think about it again later, Love."

Hoseok let out a bitter laugh on the other line. _"Seems like you hate me so much, huh, until you really don't want to see me even just for a day?"_

"No, it's not like I don't want to see you..."

_"Yeah, yeah, up to you. I'm not gonna forcing you, though."_

"Love, don't be like this." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip slowly. "I really want to see you, but I don't want to break our promise..."

Hoseok didn't answer, but Hyungwon could hear clearly that he was still connected on the other line.

"Are you seriously will use this? Not gonna say anything until I'm agree to meet you?"

_"..."_

"Love..."

_"..."_

"Talk to me, you bad boy." Hyungwon huffed again.

_"..."_

"Fine! Here, I'll see you for a day! Happy?"

_"Really? You'll see me? For real?"_

A wide smile broke onto the younger's face to hear the other's eagerness. "Yes, Love. I'll see you. But just for a day, though. On the d-day."

_"No problem! Thank you! I love you so much!"_

Hyungwon's heart melted. "I love you more."

_"Where's our baby?"_

"He's sleeping with Kihyun tonight. Why? Do you miss him already?"

Hoseok whined. _"I missed him so much already..."_

"Just have him all for yourself, I don't care!" Hyungwon sulked immediately.

_"Hey, Baby..."_

"Mmh?"

_"I think it's necessary for you to see a doctor. To check."_

"Check what?" Hyungwon blinked in confusion. "Are you seriously think that I'm pregnant again? But how can I pregnant if we're not-"

_"We did, weeks ago."_

Hyungwon's words died down just like that. _Oh right..._ "B-but, it can't be..."

_"That's why I ask you to check, right? To make sure of it. Should I come with you?"_

"Eumm... but I think I'm not pregnant, Love- eh wait-" Hyungwon sat up from his position when he heard someone opened his bedroom door slowly. "Ki, what happened?"

"He whined to get you." the certain pink haired man settled Changkyun comfortably on his father's embrace. "Maybe he got nightmare or all? He didn't want to tell me."

"Thank you, Ki-ya. I'm sorry if he burdens you."

"Hey, no at all. I love him." Kihyun smiled, wide. "I'll stay in my room if you need me, okay? Good night."

"Sleep well, Ki."

"Appa..." Changkyun whined, fisting the older's pajama shirt tightly while buried his face deep on his chest.

"Why, why? What do you want, Baby? Huh?" Hyungwon smiled back to Kihyun who closed his bedroom door again. "Do you want to talk with Daddy?"

"Daddy." Changkyun answered drowsily.

"Here, talk with Daddy." Hyungwon leaned back to the headrest, one hand hugged his baby tight, and the other held a phone some inches away from Changkyun's face after put it on speaker.

_"Hey, Daddy's baby wolf, what happened, huh? Can't sleep?"_ Hoseok's soothing voice made Hyungwon unconsciously held his breath, although it wasn't _him_ who talked with the blonde. _"How are you feeling?"_

"Changkyunnie's head hurts."

"Really?!" Hyungwon and Hoseok asked in the same time. Panic clear in their voices.

_"Baby, switch the voice call to video, please. I want to see my baby."_

The dark haired man obeyed, switching the line to the video call. Seconds after, Hoseok's messy blond hair greeted Hyungwon's view, along with his beautiful dark orbs and bare upper body.

_"Baby, Changkyunnie... look at Daddy, Wolfie."_

Changkyun peeked one eye open from Hyungwon's clothed chest, eyeing his blonde father drowsily. "Daddy, it hurts." he whined.

_"It hurts? Where?"_ Hoseok asked softly.

"Here." the baby patted his head for some times before jutted his lips cutely. "It hurts."

_"Look up at Appa and ask him to kiss it away. The hurt will be gone."_

"Huh?" Changkyun looked up immediately to his dark haired father. "Really, Appa? Appa can make it go away?"

_"Sure, Appa can heal everything."_ Hoseok assured his baby and succeed to make Changkyun smiled widely in return.

"Then kiss it away, Appa! Kiss me!"

Hyungwon smiled back to his baby, as wide. "Where's the hurt? Here?" he kissed Changkyun's forehead fondly. "Here?" then kissed the top of his head. "Here?" he then nuzzled the back of his baby's head. "Where else? Here?" the final kiss planted on Changkyun's nape seconds after. "It's okay. It'll be gone soon, alright? Have a sleep right now, Baby."

"Thank you, Appa. Thank you, Daddy." Changkyun mumbled on Hyungwon's neck before beamed to his blonde father. "Daddy, have much rest! Me love Daddy so much!"

"Uh? Don't you love Appa too?" Hyungwon pouted playfully. "You just love Daddy now? Okay, you can stay with him forever."

"Appa, no-! Me love Appa too! But because Daddy now isn't sleep with us, so Changkyunnie say good night to Daddy!" Changkyun hugged Hyungwon tight, side face pressed deeply, afraid to let go. "Me love Appa and Daddy so much..."

_"Stop teasing your baby too much, he'll be really sad."_ Hoseok warned. _"Do you want him to be sad?"_

"I'm joking, you know that too." Hyungwon kissed his baby's forehead while rubbed his legs softly. "Appa's sorry, Baby. Don't be sad, okay? Appa loves you sooo much."

"Me too..." Changkyun replied drowsily, eyes slowly closed while he still hugged his father as tight. "... love Appa and Daddy sooo much..."

Hyungwon placed some soft kisses on Changkyun's forehead repeatedly, smiled ever so widely just to feel the baby already fast asleep in his hug, and he felt so happy just like that. "I love you..." he moved to the back of Changkyun's head, buried his face on the soft black hair when he accidentally met his lover's gaze from the screen. "Love, I thought you hang up already."

_"How can I? I would never miss the beautiful view of my babies at night, though. From how soft both of you are... and your love for each other... I know this for long already, and so do you, but I love to say it again for now. I, the Shin Hoseok, am the luckiest man on earth to have both of you as mine."_

Hyungwon giggled, _sheepish_. "Stop being cheesy. Have a good rest for now, alright?"

_"No... I want to see you much longer..."_ Hoseok whined while pouting playfully that he knew well was his lover's absolute weakness. _"Kiss our baby for me."_

Hyungwon obeyed. "Daddy loves you so much, baby wolf." he whispered to the sleeping Changkyun while placing a deep kiss on the top of his head. "And Appa loves you so much too..."

_"Aw, what a sight."_ Hoseok cooed, eyes dreamy. _"I definitely love both of you so so so much, with all my life..."_


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, Hyunwoo. Is my husband inside?"

The big buff guy blinked for a moment. "Hyungwon?"

"Yes? Why? He isn't in the studio? He didn't answer my call, so I think-"

"No, I mean- are you really sane enough to come here? I thought you're having an agreement not to see him for months?"

"This day is an exception, though. He asked me for support, and you know I always can't say _no_ to him." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip slowly, before trying to peek inside the dance studio. "He's inside?"

"Oh yeah, yeah. He's inside. Just come in, Hyungwon."

"Thank you, Hyunwoo." the lanky dark haired man stepped inside the huge room and immediately spotting that certain blonde who was still busy talking with a dimpled man on the corner.

"Won hyung, hello."

Hyungwon turned his head to some bunch of boys, before focusing to the one he knew and smiled wide. "Kook-ah, how are you? I haven't seen you for so long."

"Me too! Hoseok hyung said you're busy with your works, so you never came here again."

Hyungwon huffed. "The fact is, he's the one who prohibitted me to go outside. You know how over-protective he is to me."

"Relationship goals, hyung!"

"What do you mean by relationship goals, huh? He's-!" Hyungwon screeched to feel someone's hug around his waist all of sudden. "Love! You startled me! Don't do that again!"

"I'm sorry." the blonde giggled lowly on the younger's neck. "I missed you like crazy."

"I missed you too." Hyungwon wrapped his arms around Hoseok's neck seconds after. "Have you been bad while I'm gone?"

"Nope. I swear! Ask Heonie, or the boys!"

"I always believe in you." Hyungwon planted a deep kiss on the older's clothed shoulder and accidentally saw those bunch of boys still eyeing them in awe. "Love, your boys are staring."

"Really?" Hoseok broke their hug before facing those boys, hands settled on his hip playfully. "What are you staring at, huh? My husband? Isn't he beautiful?"

"Love-!" Hyungwon slapped his lover's arm lightly, face flushed in embarrasment.

"Won hyung is so handsome!"

"Kook-ah, not you too!" Hyungwon whined while shook his head shyly.

"Why? He's talking the truth." Hoseok nuzzled his face on the younger's neck teasingly. "Boys, some of you maybe didn't know about him yet. He's Hyungwon, my husband."

"Hi." Hyungwon smiled widely to those boys, which their jaws dropping in disbelief.

"Oh! So, Seok hyung already married!"

"Oh? He never said that he's already married?" Hyungwon glared deathly to the blonde. "Maybe he wants to look single to flirt with another people."

"Baby, please..." Hoseok huffed.

"No, you started this. You don't want to be claimed, right? Fine. Don't go near me- no-! Love- wait!" Hyungwon run away from Hoseok's sudden long steps to reach him, giggled unbearably to see the other trying to catch him around the spacious practice room. "You won't catch me!"

"Try me!"

Hyungwon pulled his back shirt that Hoseok succeed to grip, and run away again to avoid him. "Heonie! Heonie help!"

"Well, well. What kind of drama is this?" the dimpled man smiled to the couple. "Although you got your long legs, you know Seok hyung will catch you easily, right?"

"He won't- yak! Hey!" Hoseok succeed to hug his lover from behind, and Hyungwon finally gave up to run away again. He giggled while threw his head back to the blonde's shoulder. "You're unfair, I still talking with Heonie!"

"You know you're not allowed to split your focus if it's about me, right? You're mine, so you can't set your eyes to another person, understand?"

"Yes, yes, I understand, possessive-man." Hyungwon turned around to face his lover, long arms wrapped on the other's broad shoulders fondly. "You know I can't focus to anyone else but you."

"Definitely." Hoseok smiled wide to hear that. "I love you so much, Baby."

Hyungwon closed his eyes immediately from Hoseok's sudden kiss on his lips. "I love you more."

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok made a sign to Jooheon to stop the music before turned around to face his dance crews. "Well done, Babies. See you in the backstage tonight. Have much rest, alright?"

"Yes, hyung!"

Those bunch of boys started to step away from their formation before gathering their stuffs to leave. Hoseok walked slowly to where his lover sat on the floor and dropped himself in front of him tiredly.

"Baby..." he whined.

"Tired?" Hyungwon slowly wiped his lover's drop of sweats on his temples. "Don't practice too hard, you'll hurt yourself."

Hoseok just hummed in return. "I want to hug you, but I'm sweaty. What should I do?"

The younger giggled to hear that. "Just hug me. Come here."

Hoseok wasted no time to lean forwards, burying himself on his lover's embrace and sighed. _Content_. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." Hyungwon wrapped Hoseok's towel in his hand, before gently wiped the sweats on his nape and shoulders. "Want me to get you something, Love?"

"No. Just stay like this for a while. I need your presence to recharge my spirit."

"Alright, then." Hyungwon slipped his hand inside Hoseok's wet shirt and wiped the sweats dry with the towel. "Relax. Breath. I'm not gonna go anywhere."

Hoseok hummed again, closing his eyes slowly while focusing himself on the younger's soothing scent, and his happiness was so overwhelming just like that. "I love you so much." he tightening his hug for a moment.

"I know you do." Hyungwon rubbed the older's back up and down for a while. Feeling his everything's slight movements while breathing and his heart already felt full of happiness just like that. Definition of happiness for Hyungwon was easy, to know the other was near and peaceful, he was already content. _That easy_. "I love you." he mumbled unconsciously on Hoseok's clothed shoulder. "I always do."

And the younger could feel Hoseok's wide smile on his neck, along with some soft kisses he left there. "I know you do."

*

Hyungwon eyeing his lover's sleeping figure for a moment before made his way to get out from the soft comforter. He heard someone was knocking outside.

"Can I help you?" he coughed a little to minimalize the raspy in his voice after being woken up abruptly. There was a girl standing right in front of Hoseok's door, and she clearly checking Hyungwon out from head to toe.

"I want to meet Hoseok." she said while bit her bottom lip seductively.

"He's sleeping right now, maybe I can get your message?"

"No, just wake him up for me."

And Hyungwon's sleepiness melted away just like that. "Wake him up for _you_? And who do you think you are?"

"I'm his soon to be wife? I have his baby with me." she rubbed her belly softly before eyeing suspiciously to Hyungwon. "And who are you, actually? His brother?"

The dark haired man scoffed to hear that. " _You_? His soon to be wife?" he then darted his gaze up and down the girl's body in disbelief. "Keep dreaming. Anyway, I'm his husband."

"Wh- what?!" the brown haired girl looked so shocked from Hyungwon's statement. "He's not married yet!"

"Oh, you wish." Hyungwon grinned, _sly_. "He's mine for almost a decade already, and here you are, out of nowhere claimed yourself will be his wife? Try again next time, baby girl."

"Listen here, rude man. He slept with me months ago, and I'm pregnant with his baby. He'll be mine soon."

"He slept with you?" Hyungwon now felt too irritated beyond anything else. "Give me the evidences first, then I'll give him to you."

"What evidences? Are you crazy to think that I'll record how we fucked that night?"

"Oh, so you don't have it? Then I won't believe you." Hyungwon rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Well, I'll ask you something first. Were you drunk when you slept with him last time?"

"Why should I answer that? It's none of your business! He'll be mine, that's the matter."

"Stop being obsessive with my husband." Hyungwon put his hands on his hips, annoyed. "Here, I give you the logic, baby girl. If you were drunk, how could you be so sure that he was my husband? And if you were sane, how could you want to sleep with a man who already married? Didn't you see he always uses our ring marriage?" he showed a silver band on his ring finger. "Then what should I call you with, for now? For already slept with a man who already married? Bitch? Hoe? Slut?"

And a hard slap hit Hyungwon's left cheek seconds after. "Watch your mouth! I'm not a bitch!"

"Oh, you're _not_?" Hyungwon grinned again. "Then why should you slapped me? Why should you mad? Just answer me whether you were drunk or not last time, though."

"I'll show the result to your face later when our baby already borned, and you can burn in hell after that." she hissed in anger.

"Well, I can't wait to see the result either." Hyungwon smirked. "Besides, I won't believe to all the bullshit things you planned to make him yours, little girl. He's my husband for years, I know him better than he knows himself. Even if he drunk really badly, he _won't_ slept with stranger. And believe me, you really don't want to know what will he do when he's drunk."

"Are you seriously think I just bullshitting around to have him all for myself? He slept with me, for God's sake!"

"Then bring the evidences to me. Photos, videos, you name it. And before you deliver the baby to the world and the DNA test result came out, I won't let you meet him. Rebel to me once, you'll lose both your baby and your live. You hear me? Now get the fuck off my face."

"You-! You don't have the right to prohibit me meeting him!"

"I have, because he's mine." Hyungwon huffed in annoyance. "Stop this nonsense. Now, get off!"

And the girl stomped away in anger, pointing her middle finger to Hyungwon before the elevator's door closed and made her figure disappeared in an instant.

The dark haired beauty exhaled a long sigh while made his way back inside, locking the wooden thing in silence. _Fuck my life._ He ruffled his hair in desperation. _How if she's saying the truth? That it's his husband's baby? I'll lose the love of my life again... ah, I don't want that to happen._

"Baby- Baby, what happened?" Hoseok who just stepped outside their bedroom rushed to get Hyungwon who already sat helplessly on the floor. "Baby, why? What happened? Hey, Baby, look at me." he cupped the younger's cheeks gently while placed some soft kisses on the surface.

"Did you sleep with her for real?" Hyungwon's voice trembled, and he closed his eyes tight, afraid to meet the other's dark orbs.

"I... don't remember? But you know me, even if I'm drunk, I never want to sleep with another people. Besides, I- wait, I remember I went to that bar with someone familiar. But it's not Hyunwoo or Jooheon..."

"And how could you believe her when she said you slept with her?"

"Because she got my boxer?"

"What the fuck?" Hyungwon pushed Hoseok away from his personal space. "Then you _definitely_ slept with her! The presentage that it's gonna be your baby is so high!"

"Baby, calm down-"

"How do you think I can calm down for now? Usually I'll be okay if you're drunk and abusing me, but this time you made someone's pregnant! You'll marry her! You'll be hers! Do you know that?! I hate you!"

Hoseok reached for his baby's trembling body gently. "Baby, you said you always believe in me. And how can you doubting me right now? Don't you love me anymore? Huh?"

"You'll be hers..." Hyungwon gripped the blonde's muscular arms tight. "You're not gonna be mine anymore..."

"I'll always be yours, I'm yours forever. Here, you have all of me already." Hoseok guided the younger's hands to cup his cheeks. "I'll forever be yours." he then kissed Hyungwon's palms softly. "Believe me. I promise you it's not my baby. _It's. Not. My. Baby._ " Hoseok emphasized each words clearly, before closed the gap between his lips and his lover's quivered ones. "Believe me. Will you?"

"Always. I always believe in you." Hyungwon blinked, and a drip of tears fell onto his cheeks. "I love you so much..."

"I love you more, Baby." Hoseok left a deep kiss on his everything's forehead. "I love you more."

Then a sudden knock on the front door succeed to make Hyungwon froze in his place. "Love..."

"No, Baby. It's okay. I'll get it. I'll make her go away, okay? I'll definitely hurt her if she insults you." Hoseok easily lifted Hyungwon's body away from the floor and put him on the sofa before reached for the door. "Yes-"

"Daddy!!" a sudden squeal along with a tight hug on his thighs made Hoseok smiled wider. "Daddy! Up!"

The blonde obeyed, cradled his baby softly into his embrace and smiled to the silver haired man who came along with his everything. "Thank you for already watching him when we're busy."

"That's no problem at all. You know both me and Ki love Changkyun so much."

"Me too, Baba! Changkyunnie loves Baba and Papa too!" Changkyun beamed to the silver haired man before leaned closer to give a loud smooch on his cheek. "Uhh... Daddy, where's Appa?"

"Appa's inside. Come see him and give lots of kisses." Hoseok put his baby down and Changkyun wasted no time to run away in glee.

"Appa!!"

"He's okay?" Minhyuk asked, suspicious.

"He's fine. Just his anxious comes back after he met the girl."

"What girl? That girl you slept with?"

Hoseok nodded slowly. "But I don't remember slept with her, though."

Minhyuk laughed, full of sarcasm. "When will you gonna remember all the things you do when you're drunk, though?"

"Hyuk-"

"You won't hurt my baby if you could contain yourself and stopping your bad habit to get drunk. But of course, old habit dies hard, right? I don't blame you. Maybe it's just Hyungwon who's so dumb to keep loving you even after all the cruel things you do. I'll take my leave now. Bye, Hoseok."

And the said man just eyeing Minhyuk's back figure walked further from his sight before he disappeared into the closed elevator. Hoseok sighed, while made his way back inside the house. _Fuck my life._


	13. Chapter 13

"Baby..." the exact blond haired man snuggled closer to his lover while hugging his lanky body tight. "I won last night... where's my present?"

"Mmh? What do you want for your present, huh?" Hyungwon tangled his long fingers in Hoseok's blond strands of hair, before left a deep kiss on his forehead gently.

"Anything that you're willing to give me."

The younger hummed in return. "What should I give to you then? You already have my _everything_?" he mocked playfully. "I'll think about that later, okay? Now behave well while I'm away. I'll see you again in three months."

Hoseok groaned while hugged his lover tighter. "No. I'm not allowing you to go..."

"Then you shouldn't have to divorce me last time." Hyungwon giggled on the older's forehead. "Be a good boy, will you?"

"I will!" Hoseok groaned again. "But, let me see you from afar...?"

"You can do whatever you want, Love." Hyungwon rubbed Hoseok's scalp and nape for a while. "But don't make me sad again, alright?"

"I promise, Baby." Hoseok smiled on the other's clothed chest. "Baby..."

"Yes, Love?"

"Do you regret it for real... to marry me?"

Hyungwon didn't know why his heart ached so bad to hear that. "Why do you asking something like that?"

"Because I remember you said _that_ when I told you I wanted to divorce... and maybe what your bestfriends said was the truth... that I just-"

"Appa-!"

Hyungwon and Hoseok's attention moved immediately to the voice source. "Baby, what happened?"

"Appa, me want cold milk! But can't touch it!" Changkyun was standing on his toes and tried to reach his milk boxes from the top shelves of the fridge. "Appa... help..."

Hyungwon giggled in return. "Love, look- your baby is so cute..."

"Hey, you have to help him, not just laughing like this." Hoseok giggled back on his lover's neck.

"Alright, I'll help him. Move,"

"No, no. I'll help him." Hoseok kissed Hyungwon's jaw fondly before made his way to crouch behind the still-trying-to-reach-the-milk Changkyun. "Want Daddy to help, Wolfie?"

"Help, Daddy!" the baby finally gave up trying and wrapped his arms over the blonde's shoulders instead.

"Which one? Choco? Or vanilla?"

"Choco, Daddy!"

"Give Daddy your lips first."

Changkyun jutted his lips out obediently. "Chuuu..."

"Mmmmwah." Hoseok pecked his baby's lips repeatedly. "Daddy loves you so much."

"Me love Daddy too! So much!"

"Give Daddy your cheeks now." Changkyun leaned his right cheek in front of Hoseok's lips.

"Mmmmwah." Hoseok smooched the chubby cheek fondly. "Where's the other? Mmmwah."

"Daddy! Again! Me forehead, Daddy!"

"Mmmwah." Hoseok kissed Changkyun's forehead gently. "Where else? Nose? Chin?"

Hyungwon smiled extremely wide to see that. His husband and his son usual fondness always made his heart all melted and fluttered pleasantly. _I love them both so so much..._

"Daddy, Daddy tickles! Nooo- Daddy-" Changkyun giggled unbearably while Hoseok playfully planted many butterfly kisses all over his baby's neck and chest.

"Tickles? But you want Daddy to kiss you, no?"

"Yes- but, Daddy-!"

"Love, your baby will be run out of breaths. Stop now," Hyungwon warned from the carpet.

"Why are you always loving him too much? I'm jealous." Hoseok playfully pouted before back to kiss his son's chubby cheek softly.

"Seriously?" Hyungwon laughed. "Jealous? With your own son?"

Changkyun wriggled from Hoseok's hug and run into Hyungwon's arms instead. "Me have Appa! Be jealous, Daddy!" he stuck out his little tongue teasingly. "Appa is mine!"

"Yak! Hey!" Hoseok scolded. "Appa is mine!"

"Noooo! Mine, Daddy! Me can hug Appa!" the baby hugged Hyungwon tighter.

"Ohohoho, you'll regret it to make Daddy jealous, little wolf." Hoseok crawled to where his babies sat and started to tickle Changkyun's sides slowly. "Give Appa to Daddy!"

"No- ahaha, Appa, help! Daddy it tickles-! Ahaha, Daddy!"

"Love, Love... stop it..." Hyungwon laughed to see their expressions although he made no effort to stop the adorable interactions.

"Appa, help-! Daddy-!"

*

"Good evening, Loves. It's really nice to see you again, though. Do you miss me? Or do you want Danny to mark the spotlight, huh?"

Hoseok gulped his wine slowly while eyeing the certain DJ across the room who patiently listening to the crowds' answers. He examined the other's outfit while licked his lips, sly. _He's so so good..._

"What? Do you want to have me all for yourself?" the handsome DJ giggled. "I'm married, though. I'm sorry." 

_Fuck yes. He's mine._ Hoseok caught the other staring at him for a while before busying himself with the crowds again.

"Hey, you know H.One is just my stage name, right?" the DJ giggled again. "You want my real name? Mmh... I don't think I can give you my name." he pretended to think for a second. "My surname? My surname after I married is Shin. What? Yes, I'm marrying a man. Why? Oh? You don't believe it? What? You don't believe it that I'm married?"

The crowds let out some disbelief noises. Some of them even asked the DJ to marry them, or just casually hang out together.

"What? I'm beautiful? Thank you. Don't compliment me too much, my husband will be jealous." the DJ giggled for nth time that night. Seems like he was in the best mood for now. "Hey, how many times should I tell you that I'm married? I'm not lying, though! What? No, no. You can't say that to me. My husband will crush you, really." he then showed a soft smile to the crowds. "He's here. Yes, my husband is here. So don't say something inappropriate to me or he'll be mad."

The crowds gasped, looking around to the bar to look for any possible man that _maybe_ , was the handsome DJ's husband.

"Okay then. Stop right here. The night will be ours, right? Let's get high together, shall we? By my counts, Loves."

Hoseok's heartbeats went crazy in a matter of seconds. Just for knowing his lover could be that wild and carefree, how his body moved along with the rhythm he created, how he showed his sly smirk and grin... his everything.

_I never know you can be this dangerously beautiful, My Baby..._

 

 

 

 

 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Won-ah. Good night, be careful on the way."

"Thank you, Danny. See you around!" 

Hyungwon stepped back to the employee room, and strided quickly to his locker. He's so damn tired. He closed his locker door again after pulled out his change clothes, before he froze. There was another people leaned his back on the lockers beside him.

"Seems like you had so much fun making everyone went crazy tonight, huh?"

"Hoseok, we promised not to see each other again for the last three months." Hyungwon locked his locker slowly. "Besides, what are you doing here? This late? You have Changkyun with you today, though."

"He begged to sleep with Joo tonight." the exact blond haired man stepped closer to the handsome DJ. "And, wasn't it _you_ who allowed me to do anything I want as long as I'm not gonna make you sad, again? Right?"

"Hoseok-"

"Yes?"

Hyungwon's whine died down in his throat when the older finally closed the gap between them in a long passionate kiss.

"Even if we're already married for five years... there are so many things that I don't know about you, though..." the blonde's kiss moved along Hyungwon's sharp jaw and his long neck. "It makes me sad, to know maybe... it's all because I always prohibitted you to do anything you want and caged you up in home..."

Hyungwon's breath hitched to feel the other's harsh suck on his pulse point.

"I understand now if you're regretting anything that you have with me." Hoseok pulled his face away, before let out a wide bitter smile to the younger. "I'm sorry that I'm failed... to make all the wishes we built together came true... I'm so sorry..."

Hyungwon huffed. "What's the point of talking about that right now? You want to stop trying to achieve our dreams together? You'll really let me go from your life for real? You'll really give up on me?"

"I didn't say that..." the blonde back to press his face on Hyungwon's neck again.

"Then stop regretting anything and act for it already. If you think you're failed to be a good husband for me, why don't you start to be a good one now, huh? It's not like I'll leave eventhough you're failed..."

"Why?" Hoseok looked up from the dark haired man's neck. "Why don't you want to give up on me?"

Hyungwon scoffed playfully. "Like you'll let me to do that, though?"

"I'm sorry."

"Quit the apologizes and start to act now." Hyungwon smiled, soft. "I want to see the proves... that you'll really make me the love of your life... your first priority..."

"I'm so lucky to have an angel like you, aren't I?"

"Damn right. This angel already hooked too deep with the demon, though."

Hoseok giggled to hear that. "Then give me permission to worship you right now."

"Here? No, no. I won't let us do _that_ here. Bring me home first, and I'm all yours."

 

 

 

 

 

Besides, they weren't straight at home to let Hoseok claimed his lover once again, but they decided to have long night walk like they usually did when still as boyfriends. The couple walked hand in hand, Hoseok's jacket draped over Hyungwon's body warmly, while the blonde already content enough not to let his everything caught a cold in that chilly night.

They walked together in silence, minds wandering around over some places that brought so many memories for them back in almost a decade they were together.

Hyungwon's eyes locked to a bench below a big tree in the middle of a skate park, and his big smile appeared just like that.

_"Oh! I never know that you're so good at skating." Hyungwon beamed to his boyfriend after the blonde sat down beside him on a bench, his black skateboard leaned on a wall nearby._

_"You just don't have much time to spend with me. You'll know everything though, if you're always near."_

_"Like that?" Hyungwon hummed in return. Big brown eyes darting everywhere else but someone beside him. Even he could smell the older's soft masculine scent from where he sat. Hyungwon would really went crazy for him. "Hoseok..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What are your goals in five years?"_

_"Five years?" Hoseok thought for a moment before smiled wide, his usual gummy smile that always succeed to make Hyungwon's heart melted. "I want us to marry each other and have a baby."_

_And Hyungwon choked in his saliva. "W-what?"_

_"What? You asked me what are my goals, right? Here, I give you some plans of mine yearly. We still have a year left in high school, we can use that time to know each other better, become each other best companion. Then in the next year after we graduated, we'll be married and live in our own... next year after we're married... hmmm we can do honeymoon on the country you really wish to visit? And we'll have a baby in our second years anniversary-"_

_"Wait- wait-!" Hyungwon raised his hands immediately to interrupt, face already flamed in embarrasment. "Are you for real? Already arranged everything up with me? Are they... settled just for me or I mean, it'll be different if you have another person as yours?"_

_"It'll be different if I have another person as mine, definitely. But usually I don't want to marry someone this fast, but again... I don't know why... I just want to have you all for myself as fast I can. Am I too selfish?" Hoseok grinned to his side before looking down on the ground again. "But I can't help..."_

_"I... I don't know what to say, really..." Hyungwon joined the other's stare on the ground. "To be honest... nobody told me that they're gonna be this serious with me, so I'm... kind of touched right now?"_

_"No?" Hoseok turned his head immediately. "Nobody asked you to be theirs this serious?"_

_"Yeah?" Hyungwon looked back to the latter, as confused. "Because I know, I'm not that good..."_

_"Hyungwon, stop looking at yourself that low. You're so precious, you know that? They just don't want to be serious because they can't compete with your perfection..."_

_"Don't flatter me." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip slowly, while looking down on the ground again. "You'll be like them too, Hoseok. You'll know that... I'm not worth it."_

_"Hyungwon." Hoseok reached for the younger's hand. "You said you'll always believe in me. Then you have to know that I never talk nonsense with my special someone." he then kissed Hyungwon's back hand repeatedly. "Do you believe in me?"_

_Hyungwon nodded. "Yes, always."_

_"Will you marry me, then?"_

_"Of course."_

"Baby?"

"Eh, yes?" Hyungwon's sweet flashback shattered immediately to hear his lover's voice from his side. "I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere..."

"Oh? You're uncomfortable with me?" Hoseok licked his lips slowly. "We can go back home-"

"No, no- I didn't say that, though." Hyungwon held the older's hand much tighter. "I just- my mind was replaying the time when you asked me to marry you on that bench."

"Ah..." Hoseok's genuine smile bloomed. "Should I ask you to marry me again on that bench?"

"We'll see how it's going in three months." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip while darting his gaze on the ground, feeling uneasy all of sudden if in three months he wouldn't get his man as his again like the old times. 

_How can I live my life without him if he's not gonna be mine again...?_

"I'm gonna be yours again, don't worry." Hoseok placed a soft kiss on the other's clothed shoulder, like he could read what Hyungwon was thinking. "Coffee first, Baby?"

"Sure."

Hoseok opened their usual cafe door, and being greeted with their favourite counter-man's wide smile immediately.

"Oh? My favourite couple on earth is having a date tonight?"

Hyungwon chuckled to hear that. "We just have a spare time together, though. Our usual, Hyunbin."

"Right away, Prince."

Hoseok didn't say anything, just buried his face on his lover's shoulder while tightening his grip on their intertwined hands.

"What is our baby doing at this moment?" Hyungwon, knowing well if some black flames of jealousy started to lit up in the blonde's heart, trying to distract him with something else. "Does he whines to get me? Or you?"

"Me, of course."

"You, of course." Hyungwon pecked Hoseok's forehead gently. "He's your son, he just want to be with you. Maybe he'll forget about me soon."

Hoseok giggled, soft. "He won't." he then looked up to his lover. "Kiss me, Baby."

"Here?" Hyungwon darted his gaze over the cozy place. Nobody staring at them, though, but still... to kiss your special someone in public? "Stop being jealous. I love you so much, My Love." the dark haired man pressed his thick lips on Hoseok's for some moment, and succeed to make the blonde's gummy smile appeared in a matter of second.

"I love you more."

"Hey, lovebirds. Stop being so fond in public, I'm jealous." Hyunbin was back while put their cups of coffee on the counter table.

"You have to." Hyungwon stuck his tongue teasingly. "Go have someone to accompany your lonely self, Hyunbin."

"I want to have you, though, but Hoseok already did."

Hyungwon giggled unbearably. "I'm sorry, I'm not available anymore. Besides, you're not that beefy. You're not hug-able."

"Oh? You'll leave Hoseok for me if I'm that beefy?"

"In your dream." Hyungwon rolled his eyes playfully. "We'll go now. Bye, Hyunbin!"

Hoseok waved his hand casually, didn't even in the mood to smile back or all after the counter-man tried to flirt with his everything right in front of his eyes.

_Hoseok stopped right in front of the cafe's glass door, his grip on the red roses bouquet tightened for a moment. He saw his lover already sat comfortably on their usual place, near the glass window, and smiled happily with a man. That dirty blond haired man... the counter-man... Kwon Hyunbin..._

_Hoseok didn't know what kind of feels that gnawing in his chest repeatedly that time. He just knew that he wanted to give some clear line to that counter-man that Hyungwon was his, and his only, so nobody didn't have the right to go near him. Moreover being that flirty with what's his._

_"Hyungwon." Hoseok squeezed the stem of the bouquet tight. "Let's go."_

_"Oh? Hoseok?"_

_The blonde just ignoring those friendly call of the counter-man, and focusing on how Hyungwon was quick to tidying his stuff before took his hand and left the cozy place._

_"For you." Hoseok pushed the bouquet on Hyungwon's chest just like that, didn't even want to look at him for a second. "Or if you don't want it just throw it away, it's okay."_

_"Hoseok... I'm sorry if I made you jealous, I didn't mean it..." Hyungwon buried his face on the soft petals of those red roses. "And thank you, I love it so much."_

_Hoseok's anger melted by some point. "No, you definitely have the right to socialize with other people. I just... feeling a little sensitive today, maybe because I'm tired."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. We can just go straight at home, so you can get much rest, yeah? You can just cancel our date if you're tired, I understand. That's fine."_

_"Yeah, I can just cancel it and you'll get more time to flirt with him, right?"_

_"No- I didn't mean like that, I mean-"_

_"Whatever. Is it okay for us to just spending our time at home?"_

_"Yeah, of course." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harshly, long fingers squeezed the stem of the bouquet tight, and he didn't want to look up to his lover even for a second._

Hoseok huffed when he remembered how severe his jealousy was (until now) with everyone who tried to flirt his lover. Although he knew Hyungwon was loyal and just loved him so much, he still couldn't help himself to feel bitter if someone else tried to woo him. Like he was actually afraid his everything would leave him for anyone else, although it was _impossible_.

"What are you thinking about right now, huh?" Hyungwon nuzzled his face on the blonde's neck, and all Hoseok's insecure melted away just like that.

"You." Hoseok turned his head slightly and caught the younger's bottom lip with his teeth. "Because I love you _too_ much."


	14. Chapter 14

Hyungwon shifted in Hoseok's embrace, pressed his face deep on the older's bare chest slowly.  
  
_"Hi, Hoseok. Wanna go to the canteen together?"_  
  
_Hyungwon looked to that someone's figure from the corner of his eyes, before back to focusing himself to read his novel again._  
  
_"You better ask my Prince first."_  
  
_The dark haired man could feel Hoseok's sly smile from his words, and seconds after he felt a warm plump lips pressed against his nape._  
  
_"I don't believe you're ignoring us just for him now? What's so good about him, huh? I don't understand." and that girl stomped away from their sight just like that._  
  
_Hyungwon bit his bottom lip, uneasy started to raking all over his heart._ She's right... what's so good about me...  
  
_"Baby, wanna go to the canteen now or later? How many chapters left?" Hoseok peeked his head from the younger's shoulder to look for the exact page that his lover read._  
  
_"You can go first with your friends, it's okay." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harder. "It's... still a lot."_  
  
_"But! You'll be alone in the classroom. And how if there's someone who wants to do such inapproriate things to you when I'm gone?"_  
  
_"Nobody will mistreat me." Hyungwon assured, somehow feeling a little bit better because of the blonde's affections. "They know I'm yours, after all."_  
  
_"Right, nobody wants to mess with me and what's mine. But come on... you have to eat, you'll get sick." Hoseok nuzzled his face on Hyungwon's neck fondly. "You can bring the novel. You can read there, and I won't disturb. I promise."_  
  
_"You don't have to do this, Hoseok."_  
  
_"Huh? What do you mean?"_  
  
_"I'm agree to be yours, okay? But you have your own life too. You have friends, you have the right to hang out with them too..."_  
  
_Hoseok licked his lips slowly. "Like that?" and Hyungwon felt like he just said the wrong sentences and made the older became upset. "You don't want to go to the canteen with me?"_  
  
_"I didn't say it like that... I just don't want to be the reason you're ignoring your friends now."_  
  
_"But why should I come with them if I have my entire universe in you now?" Hoseok blinked ever so innocently, and succeed to make Hyungwon's heart went wild in a matter of second._  
  
_"Hoseok... don't. Don't love me too much."_  
  
_"Why? Why can't I?" the blonde slowly reached for the younger's free hand. "I'm sorry if I'm still lacking in everything. Please give me more time to fix it... please don't leave me..."_  
  
_"I- I didn't say you're lacking."_  
  
_"But I feel like I didn't show it enough, that I love you so much... beyond words even..." Hoseok wrapped his arms around the slim waist seconds after, and kissed Hyungwon's clothed shoulder deeply. "I promise I'll do anything to make you happy. I love you so much, Hyungwon."_  
  
"Why are you crying, huh?"  
  
Hyungwon jolted in surprise to hear the sudden interrupt. "Love, you can't do that! I nearly had a heart attack!"  
  
Hoseok giggled. "I'm sorry." he then kissed his lover's forehead gently. "Why don't you sleep already, huh? Why are you crying? Am I too rough?"  
  
"No... I just... remembering the old times?"  
  
"You're unhappy with me now?"  
  
"No, I didn't say that." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip slowly. "Why are you doing this to me, though? You love me too much, you make me feel like I'm the one... then you broke everything between us... and now you want to win me again? I don't understand..."  
  
"Baby-"  
  
"You succeed to make me love you too much too, I'm willing to do or leave everything just for you... but why should you do this? If you don't want me anymore just leave me alone. Just go away with whoever you want and I'll live in my own. Maybe for you I'm not much as a toy, but please don't play with my heart like this... it hurts..."  
  
"Why are you saying such things to me? A toy? You're my whole life, Hyungwon. You're my everything. I'm not that kind of bastard who just uses you for my own pleasure or what. You're not a toy and I still love you... too much as before, much bigger even. I'm sorry about the divorce thing because I really thought you won't forgive me because... of all my countless broken promises..."  
  
Hyungwon tightening his hug on the toned body, drowned all his sobs there. "I'm sorry that I'm not good enough to expressing my feeling. You won't do _that_ if I showed it clearly to you that I'll always believe in you no matter what happened... that I won't leave you, and I'll still love you as much..."  
  
"No, Baby, please... why should you apologize, huh? It's my fault, okay? All my fault. You already showed it more than enough to me, that you won't leave... but back then, a small voice inside my head said you'll be so upset, and you can't tolerate me again... and you will leave... because I just such a failure like that..."  
  
" _No_. I won't leave." Hyungwon looked up from the bare chest and cupped the older's cheeks gently. "You know I'll stay by your side no matter what happened. We promised each other forever, right?"  
  
" _Forever_." Hoseok failed to restrain his sob, and let some drips of tears fell onto his lover's thumbs. "I'm sorry, Baby. To ruin our forever and breaking your heart. I'm so sorry..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You'll leave?" Hoseok reached for the younger's hand and held it tight with his own. "Don't."  
  
"I have to pick our baby from the daycare, Love." Hyungwon sat on his lover's laps and brushed his blond hair out from his eyes.  
  
"Hyunwoo already did. He informed me."  
  
"Oh? For real?"  
  
"Yes. He informed me that he picked up Kyun to meet Jeno, so they could play together. I promised him I'll pick our baby up from his house tonight."  
  
"Mmh, okay then..." Hyungwon rubbed Hoseok's nape gently. "What should we do now? Having a date outside or you just want to stay at home?"  
  
"Baby-"  
  
"Mmh?" Hyungwon reached for his phone that vibrating nonstop on the table. "Hold on, Love- hello?"  
  
Hoseok took his time to stare at his lover's ethereal visual. _His huge eyes, his cute nose, his thick lips, his long neck, his soft skin..._  
  
"I... don't think I can go to work tonight." Hyungwon closed his eyes for a moment when he felt Hoseok's big hands roamed gently inside his loose shirt. "I have my husband with me, and I know he _won't_ allow me to leave his hug tonight."  
  
"Just go." Hoseok nipped on the younger's chin playfully before roamed his left hand over Hyungwon's upper body. "If you don't love me that much."  
  
"Do you hear that?" the dark haired man giggled before left a deep kiss on his lover's forehead. "He's that over-possessive and over-protective, though. You've met him before, you know how- Danny, stop."  
  
Hoseok looked up from Hyungwon's neck, and saw his lover's expression already changed drastically. His playful giggles replaced with an annoyed frown, and the blonde wasted no time to press his lips over Hyungwon's thick ones, trying to wipe away the uneasiness that settled in him.  
  
_"... Won, you know he's your ex. Why should you give him a chance to get closer to you again? He-"_  
  
Hyungwon ended the call and threw his phone just like that on the carpet before Hoseok couldn't open his mouth to snarl to his co-worker. The younger then cradled Hoseok's back head fondly to deepen their kiss.  
  
Hoseok lived long enough with Hyungwon so he knew that these sensual actions were needed to distract his mind from the anxiety he had. "Good boy, open your mouth for me, Baby."  
  
And Hyungwon obeyed, moaning lowly while he opened his mouth, let Hoseok devoured him slowly but surely. "D-do you love me?"  
  
" _Too_ much, you have no idea." Hoseok's kiss travelled down to the younger's jaw, and he could feel Hyungwon's uneven breaths on his lips. "Don't you dare to doubt me in that case."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Let me give some lessons to your co-worker-"  
  
"No, Love. You don't have to-" Hyungwon hissed slightly when his lover sucked hard on his neck. "He's just an extra, his role and words doesn't have much impact in our lives, right?"  
  
"Mmh, tell it to yourself. Why should you feel mad if he's not that important, Baby?"  
  
"Because... he- he always asks me to leave you..."  
  
Hoseok's heart stopped for a second. "And will you?"  
  
Hyungwon shook his head, _stern_ , while he still had his eyes closed all the time, too immersed in Hoseok's soft open-mouthed kisses all over his neck and shoulders. "We promised forever together..."  
  
"Baby, listen." Hoseok pulled his face away, that immediately made Hyungwon whined. "We promised forever, _yes_. But if you find someone better outside, maybe-"  
  
"I don't want to hear that." Hyungwon cupped his ears and looked around their house, didn't want to look at the blonde.  
  
"Hey! You should listen to your husband, Shin Hyungwon!" Hoseok tackled his lover down to the carpet and Hyungwon giggled in return.  
  
"I'll listen to you if you're not gonna talking about..." the dark haired man caressed Hoseok's back head fondly while the blonde nuzzled his face deep on Hyungwon's neck. "... how guilty you are, how I should leave you for someone else... will you promise not to say something like that again, huh?"  
  
"Mmh, I'll try."  
  
"You said you love me too much..." Hyungwon pouted. "Then you have to fulfill my wish..."  
  
"Okay, Baby, okay. I won't say something like that again, alright? Stop giving me that face." Hoseok pecked the younger's jutted lips gently. "Anyway, because we'll definitely marry each other again in some months, I refused to claim you as my ex."  
  
"We never claimed each other as ex, though." Hyungwon giggled. "Everybody knows we're still married, and maybe that's better."  
  
"Mmh... even Hyunbin still thinks we're together."  
  
"Aren't we?"  
  
"Of course. You know I still refuse to let you go even if we're divorced."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have to divorce me-!"  
  
"Stop talking about that, you said?" Hoseok tickled his lover's side teasingly.  
  
"Ah- Love! Okay- I won't- ahahah, hey stop- Love-!"  


*

  
"Appa..."  
  
Hoseok turned his head to see his baby sleepily made grabby hands to his lover.  
  
"Me sleepy..."  
  
"Should we sleep now, mmh?" Hyungwon sat Changkyun on his laps and let him curled up comfortably in his hug.  
  
Hoseok couldn't help himself to nuzzle his face on his baby's neck. "Good night, Daddy's little wolf. Daddy loves you sooo much."  
  
Changkyun didn't answer, he just let out a ticklish giggle and hugged his dark haired father tight. Hoseok then moved upwards to kiss the already closed wolf-like eyes fondly. "What should I do? I love him so much." he whined.  
  
"You have to. He's your son." Hyungwon left a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead. "I'll tuck him to bed first-"  
  
"No, no. Just stay here for a while, I want to feel both of you near me."  
  
"All of sudden?" Hyungwon blinked slowly. "Are you okay? Love?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay... just..." Hoseok sighed. "I don't know...?"  
  
Hyungwon smiled in understandment. "Come here." he reached for the older's body with his free hand.  
  
And Hoseok obeyed, leaned closer to his lover and buried his face deep on Hyungwon's neck, inhaling his soothing scent hungrily. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you more." Hyungwon closed his eyes, _content_. "Stop feeling insecure. Both me and Changkyun won't leave you, okay? You know we love you too much."  
  
"I know you won't leave. I just..." the blonde sighed again. "Feeling uneasy?"  
  
"Don't be." Hyungwon kissed his lover's forehead fondly. "I love you... I love you... I love you..." he emphasized each sentences with a soft kiss all over Hoseok's face. "I lov- don't don't- you'll wake your baby if you devour me here- please let me tuck him to bed first- Love-"  
  
Hoseok giggled to feel the latter's panic just from a little nibble on his neck and shoulder. "You just said you love me...?"  
  
"I do, I just- can't hold my voice if you're-" Hyungwon's words cut off with a sharp hiss when Hoseok still stubbornly sucked on below his collarbone.  
  
And a sudden knock on the front door made Hoseok pulled his head back in annoyance. "I'll murder anyone in front of that door, definitely."  
  
"Hey, don't be so mean, Love." Hyungwon pressed an open-mouthed kiss on the older's cheek. "Open the door for me, please? I'll tuck our baby wolf to bed first."  
  
"Okay." Hoseok stood up although still a little annoyed before stole a quick suck on Hyungwon's puffy cheek. "Yes?"  
  
The guest eyeing Hoseok up and down for a moment. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Hoseok frowned. "Isn't it _me_ who have to ask you that? This is my home, why should you ask me that silly question?"  
  
" _Your_ home? This is Hyungwon's, incase you're forgot." the dark grey haired man shook his head lightly. "Where's Won? I need to talk to him."  
  
"Why is it so important for you to remind me that this house is Hyungwon's or mine? He's my husband, I have all the right to live here too."  
  
" _Ex_ husband, you mean?"  
  
"We never divorced." Hoseok gritted his teeth, annoyed. "Can you please stop making me mad? Just mind your own business, not other's love life!"  
  
"Won-ah..."  
  
Hoseok turned his head slightly after the guest called his lover's name, and seconds after he felt a pair of small arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
"What happened, Danny? Did you insulting My Love again?"  
  
"When did he not?" Hoseok hissed on Hyungwon's forehead. "I don't like it to see you getting along with someone who doesn't know how to mind his own business."  
  
"Love, calm down." Hyungwon kissed the blonde's clothed shoulder gently.  
  
"Tell him to leave or I'll kick him out from here."  
  
Hyungwon giggled to hear that. "Okay, I will." he then closed his eyes for a second from his lover's soft peck on his lips before Hoseok made his way back inside the house.  
  
"He doesn't have the right to kick me out from here." Daniel huffed to Hyungwon who just laughed in return.  
  
"I have, because I'm his husband. I have all the right of his life, including, telling you to never come closer to my baby again or I'll kill you." Hoseok snarled from the living room.  
  
"Love." Hyungwon warned. "No death threat, okay?" he then back to focusing his gaze to the guest. "Forgive him, Danny, he's just _too_ possessive. What happened?"


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone knew Hyungwon was Hoseok's _absolute_ weakness. Everything about that dark haired man were Hoseok's happiness, such as his soft smile, his gentle touches, his warm embrace, his genuine affections, his kisses, or how the simple words he said would melted away Hoseok's anger in a matter of second. Hyungwon's ' _I love you_ ' was Hoseok's spirit source. That was the _truth_.  
  
The blonde forgot the exact date when he started to fall too deep for his classmate, but he remembered Hyungwon's soothing scent was the first thing that made him went crazy. Hyungwon was those typical student in class, that quiet and loved to spend his time reading a novel than socialized with other people. But he was the real genius, although he wasn't a nerd, and had some bestfriends around.  
  
So, back then, after their P.E. class and Hoseok back to his classroom already in his uniform, he saw Hyungwon giggling happily with his bestfriends from the door before they separated ways and the dark haired man walked slowly to his place, in which, right behind Hoseok's.  
  
_"Hi, Hoseok."_  
  
Hoseok remembered how gentle the tone that the latter used that time, how sincere his smile was, and his scent that hit his nose suddenly became the exact thing that he wanted to breath every single seconds. Call him hyper or anything, but that was the truth. The blonde just smiled back in return, licked his lips to prevent himself from attacking that person and sighed.  
  
They weren't that close, though. They even didn't have such chance to be together on assignments or talked casually in general. But after that sincere greeting, Hoseok started to attach himself to the latter, smiled to him more often, asking him to go to the canteen together and all, that usually Hyungwon politely refused. He then asked Hyungwon's seatmate to give his place to him, and his 'a little out of mind' action began.  
  
He loved to spend his time at class staring at his seatmate, how gorgeous Hyungwon was when he concentrated, how tempting he was when he bit his bottom lip, or how his shy smile would bloom when their eyes met. Hoseok then started to scoot more closer, pretending to touch the latter's hand accidentally and some times, nuzzled his face on Hyungwon's neck to inhale his lovable scent.  
  
Hyungwon himself was amused from how interested the other with him, but just shrugged it off rather easily. Hoseok was known as a touchy person, so he didn't think about that too much. Even, he let the older held his hand during the class or nuzzling his neck like it was such a normal thing that Hoseok did, or maybe actually, _it was_. He just didn't know that the blonde started to fall deeper to him, and was all ready to claim him as _his_.  
  
_"Won-ah, canteen?"_  
  
_Hoseok looked up to see a tall guy with the name tag 'Hwang Minhyun' on his uniform smiled brightly to his seatmate. He then held Hyungwon's hand that still curled on his left thigh tight, silent statement that the dark haired man couldn't leave him for that guy._  
  
_"Sure, you have my milk ready already?" Hyungwon rubbed Hoseok's hand with his free ones before stood up and left the blonde just like that._  
  
_Hoseok remembered he was all mad like crazy to be ignored like that. He was upset that Hyungwon chose another guy than him, even if it was just for went to the canteen. Usually the younger would refused, prefer to read his novel and skipped lunch, but he didn't know why Hyungwon suddenly agreed to come with that fox-like eyed guy. He was mad. All day long._  
  
_"Hoseok..." the blonde felt some soft strokes tried to wake him up slowly. "Hoseok, class is over."_  
  
_"Yeah, thank you." Hoseok answered from the table, didn't want to raise his head from it._  
  
_"Okay. I'll take my leave now. See you tomorrow, Hoseok. Take care." Hyungwon ruffled the blond hair softly before stood up from his seat._  
  
_"Don't."_  
  
_"Huh?"_  
  
_"I didn't give you such permission to leave."_  
  
_Hyungwon sat again, confused. "What do you mean? What happened to you?"_  
  
_Hoseok raised his head from the table, and crashed himself on the younger's arms instead. "Why are you doing this to me?"_  
  
_Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows while hugged back the blonde gently. "What do I do? Did I unpurposely hurt you? That's why you don't want to talk to me today?"_  
  
_"Yes, you make me mad." Hoseok mumbled on the clothed chest lowly. "You can't do that again, you know that?"_  
  
_"What did I do until you're that mad to me, mmh? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"_  
  
_"Hyungwon, you're mine. I don't like it to know someone else got your attentions than me..."_  
  
_The dark haired guy chuckled to hear that. "Is it about Minhyun before, huh? Are you jealous?"_  
  
_"I don't like someone who could get closer to what's mine. And you're mine."_  
  
_Hyungwon hummed in return while tangled his long fingers in the soft blond strands. "How can you claim me like that, though? We're not a thing. I have the right to get closer to anyone I want, right?"_  
  
_"No." Hoseok looked up from Hyungwon's chest, gaze stern. "You're mine, Hyungwon. Nobody could get closer to you."_  
  
_"Such a possessive guy, aren't you?" Hyungwon sighed. "Whatever. Just tidying your stuffs and go home, Hoseok."_  
  
_"I won't let you go if you're not gonna promise me that you won't go with someone else."_  
  
_"Hoseok-" Hyungwon started to protest. "Listen, we-"_  
  
_"Promise me, Hyungwon."_  
  
_And the younger felt something tugged in his heart to see how serious Hoseok was, dark orbs pierced through his soul in such a deathly glare. "Okay. I promise." he replied, lowly, while darted his gaze immediately to the floor. "Let's go home."_  
  
Hoseok was a possessive lover like that. He knew his everything was beautiful, and he had to make sure everybody knew that Hyungwon was _his_. But he also a sucker for love. Hyungwon's love, to be exact. His insecure would went high if Hyungwon didn't call or text him back in some hours, he would start to panic if Hyungwon was late to their date, afraid if the younger met someone better outside, and stopped to love him.  
  
_"Where have you been? Why didn't you call? What were you doing?" Hoseok let out all his insecures out when Hyungwon finally called him back that night._  
  
_"I'm sorry, I'm kind... of busy."_  
  
_"What kind of busy? You met someone else outside?" Hoseok licked his lips in nervousness._  
  
_"No, I just stay at home today."_  
  
_"Then what kind of busy?"_  
  
_Hyungwon refused to answer. He just kept silent, but Hoseok could hear the other's breathing on the other line._  
  
_"Did I... do something wrong?" Hoseok asked, lowly. "I'm sorry."_  
  
_"No, it's not about you, though." Hyungwon sighed. "I think... I'll sleep early tonight. I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Good night."_  
  
_"Hyungwon... Baby... no, please don't leave." Hoseok started to nibble on his bottom lip, heartbeats went crazy just to think his lover would leave him just like that. "I- I'm sorry if I did something wrong, please don't leave..."_  
  
_"I- I'm tired, Hoseok. I want to sleep."_  
  
_"Did something happened? Did someone hurt you? Baby?"_  
  
_Hoseok could hear Hyungwon's hitched breath on the other line. "No..." and those sudden raspy voice made Hoseok jumped out from his bed in uneasiness._  
  
_"Baby, why are you crying, huh? Who hurted you? Tell me. Should I come see you at home?"_  
  
_"No, I'm fine. Don't worry." Hyungwon inhaled a sharp breath immediately. "I'll sleep now, okay? Good night, Love. I love you."_  
  
_"Hyungwon, Baby- wait-"_  
  
And in exact a year they were together, Hyungwon still hid everything from Hoseok. About how his Dad would abused him when he was drunk, his _not-so-good_ relationship with his mom, his anxiety about him who wasn't good enough in anything and especially, for Hoseok.  
  
_"You should tell me earlier..." Hoseok pressed a wet warm cloth on Hyungwon's wound under his eyes, guilt gnawing in his chest repeatedly to see his lover was this helpless. "At least let me do something..."_  
  
_Hyungwon smiled, soft. "It's okay. I'm fine. I'm used to it, though. You don't have to feel guilty."_  
  
_"But, Baby-" Hoseok squeezed the younger's hands tight. "I want to protect you."_  
  
_"You already did." Hyungwon smiled again. "Thank you for already loving me this much. Maybe if there's nobody who loves me, I already give up long time ago."_  
  
_And some drips of tears fell from Hoseok's eyes to hear that. "No, please don't say something like that. I'll protect you forever, I'll love you forever. Please don't ever think to give up on your life. You have me now, I'll do anything to make sure you're safe, alright? Please don't say something like that again. You break my heart."_  
  
_"I'm sorry if I unpurposely break it, Love." Hyungwon wiped the older's tears gently while a soft smile still graced on his lips. "And thank you for already saving me."_  
  
_Hoseok bumped his forehead with Hyungwon's fondly. "Baby, next week we'll graduate from high school. We'll be married some days after that, okay? So then I have all the right to bring you with me, to protect you properly, and you don't have to face all these things again..."_  
  
_"Y-you don't have to force yourself... I'm not worth it..."_  
  
Hyungwon started to sob, and Hoseok swore he would never stop to make his everything's happy and loved, also protected for any harms, that little that he knew, he was one of _those_ people who abused his lover too when he's drunk.  
  
_"Kiss me."_  
  
_BUGH._  
  
_"Why don't you want to kiss me, huh? I'm your husband!"_  
  
_Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harshly, trying to minimalize the pain in his face after the blonde's drunken hit._  
  
_"You have another people when I'm gone?" Hoseok slurred while pulled his lover to his embrace, a little too rough, that made Hyungwon's arm turned bright red in a matter of second. "Huh? You have someone else?"_  
  
_"No... I won't ever do that."_  
  
_"Good boy." Hoseok smiled, sly, while brushed his nose and lips over Hyungwon's face and neck. "Mmh, you smelled different."_  
  
_"I don't."_  
  
_"Is that so?" Hoseok slipped his big hands inside his husband's pajama shirt. "Give me your lips."_  
  
_Hyungwon closed his eyes tight, pressed his quivered lips on Hoseok's._  
  
_"What happened with your lips? They're bloody." Hoseok licked the crimson liquid slowly. "Who hurted you? Tell me!"_  
  
_"L-Love, you better have much rest now. I'll get you your water, okay?"_  
  
_"Nope. Not now." Hoseok pinned his lover down to their mattress, leaving painful bruises on Hyungwon's skin with his dazed state._  
  
_"Love-"_  
  
_Hyungwon then just laid there helplessly, closed his eyes tight and didn't want to fight back or all. He used to this. So better accepting anything that his lover wanted or he would be wounded too severe..._  
  
Hoseok was a bastard like that. He was the one who promised protection to his lover, but he also the one who created violence to the delicate man. But surprisingly, Hyungwon didn't mind it at all. He just back to his old self, didn't want to tell Hoseok anything, and always looked too afraid just to see his lover in the eyes. But again, he still loved Hoseok all the same, his gentle affections and attentions, everything was _still_ the same. And Hoseok was so sick of himself, to always made his special someone hurted, took his sincere love for granted, and couldn't fulfill his promises to his one and only. He was such a failure like that.

The blonde staring unconsciously to the half-litted cigarette in his hand before let out a desperate sigh. His painful flashbacks made such comeback in his mind like a bloody war, and always succeed to make him so ashamed of himself and always felt too bad for his lover for already loving a failure bastard like him-  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with this, huh? It's unusual for you to smoke."  
  
Hoseok smiled to that exact black haired man, who now took over a cigarette in his fingers to crush it on the ashtray. "Your co-worker already gone?" Hyungwon just nodded in return while ruffling his husband's blond strands lovingly. "Then why don't you sleep already, huh?"  
  
"I want to sleep with you." Hyungwon smiled, _sheepish_. "But it's okay if you're busy."  
  
"I'll sleep with you after this, Baby. But kiss me first."  
  
"No. You have nicotine in your lips, and I don't want to have it too." Hyungwon crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Brush the poison away from your lips and I'll kiss you."  
  
"Promise? You'll kiss me? As many as I want?"  
  
"Yes, I'll kiss you until I can't feel my lips again. Now wipe the nicotine away first."  
  
"As you wish, My Prince." Hoseok saluted obediently to the younger. "I'll see you in bed- eh, maybe we can try to give Changkyun a sibling too?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? Changkyun doesn't want a sibling. He wants to be our only child." Hoseok huffed to hear that. "But if you're insisted for us to make love after this, then okay."  
  
The blonde jumped to hug the latter tight seconds after. "I love you so much, you know that, right?"  
  
"No, no- please don't kiss me- nicotine, nicotine-!"


	16. Chapter 16

Hoseok stirred in his sleep, tightening his hug on his lover's body unconsciously. Hyungwon curled up comfortably on top of him, long fingers gripping his bicep while his side face pressed deep on his bare chest. He softly run his big hands on the younger's spine that made Hyungwon shifted slightly, and such genuine smile bloomed in his face. _He's mine. All mine._  
  
The blonde kissed the top of Hyungwon's head when accidentally his eyes saw some purple lovebites he left on the younger's neck and shoulder some hours ago.  
  
 _Hoseok stopped in his walks behind a big tree, leaned his body there while his hands still occupying by two cups of cola for him and Hyungwon._  
  
 _"What's your relationship with Hoseok actually?" he heard someone asked to his lover._  
  
 _"He's my boyfriend."_  
  
 _The other scoffed. "You? His boyfriend? What on earth, Hyungwon. He's a fuckboy, you'll end up being his toy. You hear me?"_  
  
 _"Maybe." Hoseok saw his everything looked down on the ground, teeth started to nibble on his thick bottom lip. "But I love him so much."_  
  
 _"Hyungwon, it's not love. You just used to be around him."_  
  
 _"But he loves me too, so much..."_  
  
 _"How can you be so sure? He slept with many people and left them before, what's the guarantee that he won't do that to you too?"_  
  
 _Hyungwon fiddled his long fingers in Hoseok's jacket on his lap. "I don't know. I just believe him that he'll really change for me."_  
  
 _"Hyungwon, don't be this naive. He interested in you because you're still innocent, don't know anything about those dark life he lives. If you have the chance to let him go, let him go. It'll much safer for you. Okay? I'll be back to class first, Ki already waiting. See you around, Baby." then that someone left a deep kiss on Hyungwon's forehead and left._  
  
 _Hoseok stepped out from his hiding place, put the cups on the table in front of Hyungwon and smiled, like nothing was really happened. "Waiting for long already, Baby? I'm sorry-"_  
  
 _And the younger crashed forwards to hug him,_ tight _, that succeed to make his sentences cut off just like that. "I thought you won't come back." he whispered lowly while tightening his hug on Hoseok's shoulders._  
  
 _"Hey, how can I left you just like that, mmh?" the blonde nuzzled his face on Hyungwon's neck softly. "Something happened, huh? Someone hurted my baby? Who are they? I'll kill them."_  
  
 _Hyungwon laughed, easy. "You know nobody will hurt me, right? They know I'm yours."_  
  
 _"Right. And nobody dares to mess with what's mine." Hoseok pulled his lover's body much closer to his own, wrapped his muscular arms protectively around Hyungwon's slim waist. "I love you so much, forever. Please believe me I'll change for you."_  
  
 _Hyungwon nodded while pressed his face on Hoseok's neck slowly. "I always believe in you. Don't worry."_  
  
 _"Don't move."_  
  
 _"Huh?"_  
  
 _Hoseok tilted his head, aiming the younger's pulse point and sucked deep onto it. Hyungwon gasped, his hug tightened for a moment before he let out a low hiss, "Love, that hurts."_  
  
 _"Just for some times, Baby." Hoseok kissed the blooming red mark softly. "I love you so much, my everything."_  
  
Hyungwon stirred in his sleep, long fingers unconsciously gripped tighter on Hoseok's muscular bicep.  
  
"It's okay, Baby. Everything's fine." Hoseok rubbed his hands up and down the younger's bare back, soothing him in his unconscious state. "I love you so much."  
  
"Mmh... I love you more."  
  
"Hey, you're supposed to be asleep right now, huh?" Hoseok nuzzled his face on Hyungwon's neck, that earned a ticklish giggle in return.  
  
"Why don't you sleep too, Bad Boy?"  
  
"Answer my question first." Hoseok smooched his lover's bare shoulder open-mouthedly. "Did I wake you up?"  
  
"Your ragged breaths, _yes_. Did you thinking about something? Or had nightmare?"  
  
"Just remembering the old times." Hoseok sighed. "Too many bad memories I left in you, right?"  
  
"Don't start again." Hyungwon huffed, before pressed his face flat on Hoseok's bare chest. "I don't want to hear that again."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You have to. But you promised you'll change, right? So change for me, Love."  
  
"I will. I'll change for you." Hoseok run his palms down onto Hyungwon's buttcheeks. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you more, Bad Boy- angh, no no- don't do that again, my ass still hurt- Hoseok- ngh-!"  
  


 

 

 

 

"Appa, what's this?" the little baby run his chubby fingers on his dark haired father's exposed neck.  
  
Hyungwon pouted to his baby. "Daddy bit Appa."  
  
"Huh?" Changkyun blinked innocently. "Why? Appa is a bad boy?"  
  
"No? Daddy just loves to bite Appa."  
  
"Is that so?" Changkyun then slided down from Hyungwon's laps and run to the seated Hoseok that still busy talking with Hyunwoo on the phone. He sat down on the blonde's laps, waiting patiently until his father finished talking.  
  
"Yeah, we'll start again tomorrow at our usual time? How about the boys?" Hoseok leaned down to kiss his baby's forehead. "Is that so? Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." he leaned down again when Changkyun jutted out his lips to kiss him. "Me? I'm at home. With my babies. Yes, why?" Hoseok laughed for a moment. "Okay, okay. I understand. See you tomorrow, Hyunwoo."  
  
Hyungwon stirring his baby's milk slowly, while eyeing his lover and his son interactions on the carpet. Hoseok threw his phone just like that before tackled Changkyun down to the fluffy material. The baby squealed in happiness, wrapped his little arms tight on his father's shoulders.  
  
"Who wants Daddy's kisses? Daddy's little wolf?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy!"  
  
Hyungwon couldn't help himself to coo from the sight. _They're too adorable together..._  
  
"Baby, milk first. Then you can kiss Daddy again." Hyungwon sat down on the carpet, some inches beside them and Changkyun crawled closer obediently.  
  
And this time, Hoseok took his baby's drinking time to tackle his lover on the carpet. "I love you." he mouthed along Hyungwon's jaw and neck hungrily.  
  
"I love you too, but please please don't do this in front of your baby. He's still innocent!"  
  
"He knows this is our usual way to express our love to each other." Hoseok sucked hard some inches below Hyungwon's ear, and the latter bit his bottom lip out of reflex, big brown eyes closed almost immediately. "I love you so much." the blonde whispered on the soft skin before left a deep kiss on the red mark. "I can't get enough of you."  
  
"I love you more-"  
  
"Daddy- Daddy don't!" Changkyun tugged on the hem of his blonde father's sleeveless shirt. "Don't bite Appa, Daddy! Appa will be hurt!"  
  
Hoseok laughed softly, broke his kiss on Hyungwon's neck, before nuzzled his face on the surface. "Appa will be hurt?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Changkyun nodded in approval. "Appa's neck already full of purple, Daddy! Don't do that again!"  
  
"You told him I suck you?"  
  
"I told him you bite me." Hyungwon giggled from his lover's ticklish breaths.  
  
"Oh, what a pity. Daddy loves to bite Appa." Hoseok sulked playfully. "Appa has the softest skin on earth."  
  
"But-! Don't, Daddy!" Changkyun shook his head cutely. "If Appa has the softest skin, Daddy has to kiss them! Not bite them!"  
  
"But Appa enjoyed it, though?"  
  
"Hey!" Hyungwon slapped his lover playfully. " _Don't_."  
  
Hoseok giggled again. "Alright, alright. Daddy's sorry, okay? Daddy will kiss Appa to apologize." he then left some soft kisses all over Hyungwon's face and neck. "I'm sorry, Baby, although you're quite enjoying that. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you more."  
  
BRAK!  
  
"Oh my God, Heonie, you scared us!" Hoseok clutched his chest immediately. "Knock! Don't slammed the door like that, you'll scared my babies!"  
  
"Hyung, this is important." Jooheon tried to even out his ragged breaths. "That girl already delivered the baby to the world."  
  
"WHAT."

 

*

 

Hyungwon forgot the last time he felt jealous to somebody else who could touch his lover. Hoseok was such a possessive lover, so he knew best that he won't make the younger also felt that kind of feels. To put it simply, Hoseok didn't like it if somebody else could touch what's _his_ , so he also didn't give anyone a chance to get closer to him, for Hyungwon's sake. The blonde was a fuckboy, _true_ , but he stopped to look for anyone else after he got Hyungwon as his. The dark haired man, who was actually a genius and mysterious, had many admirers at school, and usually Hoseok was the one who ended up being jealous.  
  
But Hyungwon remembered that _wasn't_ a person who made him jealous with his lover, but when he couldn't get Hoseok's attentions for himself.  
  
 _"Why are you such in hurry?"_  
  
 _"I have dance practices after this, Baby." Hoseok tied his shoelaces slowly._  
  
 _"But... you promised to accompany me hunting some novels tonight..."_  
  
 _"I'll try to come home quickly, okay? Don't give me that face."_  
  
 _Hyungwon bit his bottom lip, annoyed. "It's okay, take your time. I'll go hunting by myself."_  
  
 _"Hey, don't. I don't give you permission to go all by yourself. I'll accompany you, I promise. Okay? Don't be sad, Baby. I promise I won't be long."_  
  
 _The dark haired man just nodded in response. Didn't even returning the kiss or hug that Hoseok gave. He already arranged anything for tonight's date, where would they go, what would they eat..._  
  
 _And Hoseok fulfilled his promise to accompany him to hunt some novels, but Hyungwon knew that the other was so tired. The blonde sat on the bench near the cashier and Hyungwon went by himself to look for any novels he wanted although he actually didn't have the heart to leave his lover alone, moreover he was so damn tired. He then made his way back to Hoseok, after contemplating for a moment._  
  
 _"Love, I think we should go home now."_  
  
 _"Oh? Why? Where's the novel you want? There." Hoseok pushed his credit card on Hyungwon's palm. "Buy anything you want."_  
  
 _"No, no. I mean, we have to go home now. You look so tired, we can do this again next time."_  
  
 _"But I promised I'll accompany you tonight." Hoseok licked his lips slowly. "I'm not that tired, though. Don't worry. Just buy anything you want, Baby."_  
  
 _"No. Let's go home." Hyungwon ruffled the older's hair fondly when Hoseok crashed forward to hug him. "I prefer to staring at your sleeping figure than leave you alone here. Come on."_  
  
 _And in the end of the day, even if he was so upset with his lover, Hyungwon couldn't lie to himself that he really cared with his everything. All of Hoseok's mistakes were forgiven rather easily, that was why his bestfriends said he was actually such a dumb man in love. But anyway, for Hyungwon, as long as Hoseok loved him as much, everything was fine._  
  
And now, to think his everything would have a new family that wasn't contain him and Changkyun made something hurt and bitter stabbing in his chest repeatedly. _How if it is really my everything's baby? How if she asks him to marry her? How if My Love will leave me and Changkyun after this?_  
  
"Appa... why Appa crying?" a pair of chubby hands rubbed Hyungwon's cheeks fondly, and the older was back to reality almost immediately.  
  
"Ah, no, Baby. Appa's not crying, though." the dark haired man kissed Changkyun's palms softly.  
  
"Is Appa sad? Because Daddy has to go work with Father?"  
  
"No. Why should Appa sad because of that?" Hyungwon bit his bottom lip from his baby's pure innocence. "Is Appa and Daddy's little wolf wants another sibling? A brother? Or sister?"  
  
Changkyun shook his head in an instant, _stern_. "Me don't wanna, Appa."  
  
 _So how if that baby is really Mine's child? Ah, you promised to leave him for real if that's the case, right, Hyungwon?_  
  
Hyungwon let out a desperate sigh, before hugged his baby tight. "Appa loves you so much, Baby."

_Keep believing your lover, the baby isn't his child... believe him, Hyungwon... believe him... you promised to always believe in him... to love him... forever..._  
  
Changkyun beamed gleefully before hugged his father as tight. "Me love Appa too, so much! Daddy loves Appa too! So much!"  
  
And with that innocent sentences, Hyungwon's breath hitched in his throat.


	17. Chapter 17

Hoseok was abusive when he drunk, that was the truth. But when he was sane, he never had a little thought to hurt his one and only. He treasured Hyungwon as much, like the younger was actually a part of himself. And almost in their eight years together, they _never_ fought. No abusive things happened when the blonde was sane, and they didn't have any reason to fight each other, even the simplest bickering. They loved each other _too_ much, and Hyungwon obeyed his lover more than anything, so an useless fight never happened.  
  
But Hyungwon remembered two huge bickering things happened in almost a decade they were together. The second was when the older asked for a divorce, and the first when Hoseok finally knew Hyungwon took a modelling as his job behind his back. The younger was trying to make his husband allowing him to, but Hoseok had none of it.  
  
 _"What's that?"_  
  
 _"Hyuk offered me to try this..." Hyungwon showed some papers to his lover._  
  
 _"Modelling?"_  
  
 _"Uh-huh." Hyungwon looked up to the blonde. "What do you think?"_  
  
 _"No." Hoseok pulled the younger into his embrace and kissed his forehead fondly._  
  
 _"Whyyyyy?" Hyungwon whined in his lover's hug. "Why don't you allowing me to work?"_  
  
 _"Why should you work anyway? You have my debit card, right? Is it not enough?"_  
  
 _"No, it's not about the money." Hyungwon pressed his face on the blonde's shoulder. "I just don't feel okay if you have to work for us. I want to help too, to at least, minimize your burden a bit."_  
  
 _"No, Baby. You don't have to." Hoseok slipped his hands inside the younger's oversized sweater. "What burden anyway? You're mine, you're now become a part of me too. I'm more than happy to do anything for us."_  
  
 _"But, Love..." Hyungwon whined again, while tightening his hug on Hoseok's toned body._  
  
 _"You just have to listen to me, alright?" the older bit Hyungwon's collar down to kiss the hidden skin. "I'll fulfill your needs and wishes, Baby. I'll make sure you'll have anything you want."_  
  
 _"Love, I assure you it's not about the material things. It's unfair if you're working hard for us and I just stay at home..."_  
  
 _"Like that?" Hoseok left a deep kiss on Hyungwon's jaw. "You don't want to listen to me now?"_  
  
 _Hyungwon pouted. "Please..."_  
  
 _"No. Try again next time."_  
  
 _"Love-!"_  
  
And when finally Hoseok knew Hyungwon did the modelling things behind his back, he couldn't contain his anger anymore.  
  
 _"So, is this all that you really want? Showing your flawless appearance to everybody out there?!"_  
  
 _"No, I just don't want to burden-"_  
  
 _"I said, you're not burdening me and I already told you not to work! Why don't you want to listen?!"_  
  
 _Hyungwon hung his head low, bottom lip bitten harshly. "I just want to help."_  
  
 _"Whatever." Hoseok threw his head back in annoyance. "Just do whatever you want, I don't care."_  
  
 _"Love, please-"_  
  
 _"No, don't call me with that name again." Hoseok glared to his lover. "Don't assume me as your husband again if you're still that stubborn."_  
  
 _"B-but I still have the contract until the end of this year..."_  
  
 _"That's your problem." Hoseok sighed, before sat down on the table in front of his seated lover. "You can just ask me to give you anything, and I'll fulfill it. Why is it so hard for you just to listen to me? If I said no, then_ no _. Understand?"_  
  
 _Hyungwon nodded. "I'm sorry... I'll quit it after my contract ends-"_  
  
 _"You don't have to. Like I said before, do anything you want, I don't care."_  
  
 _"Love, please don't be like this... I'm sorry, I just want to help, I didn't mean to disobey you... please, don't be like this..." Hyungwon reached for the blonde's hands and held them tight. "I'm so sorry..."_  
  
 _"Why are you crying, huh? Guilty?" Hoseok wiped the younger's tears with the back of his hands. "If you're already brave enough to disobey me, why should you feel that guilty anyway?"_  
  
 _"I didn't mean to... really..." Hyungwon tried to look up to meet his husband's dark orbs with his own teary ones, but Hoseok just staring blankly at their intertwined hands. "Love... I'm so sorry..."_  
  
 _"Whatever." Hoseok sighed. "I'm tired, I want to sleep."_  
  
Hyungwon remembered he couldn't stop his tears and guiltiness that raking nonstop in his chest all night long, fulfilled his promise to quit after the job ended, but Hoseok was really upset and he didn't try to stop him again if the younger wanted something as his job.  
  
 _"Oh, you're home already?"_  
  
 _Hyungwon rushed to greet his lover with a tight hug. "I didn't go anywhere, though. What do you mean? You're not allowing me to go anywhere today."_  
  
 _Hoseok scoffed before left a soft kiss on Hyungwon's forehead. "Like you'll obey me_ that _much, huh?"_  
  
 _"Love, please... not again." Hyungwon tightening his hug on the older's body. "I won't do that again."_  
  
 _"You can do anything you want, though. I don't mind." the blonde slipped his hands inside Hyungwon's pajama shirt softly. "Besides, I know you had photoshoot today, right?"_  
  
 _"I didn't come."_  
  
 _"Why? Your agency would be mad."_  
  
 _"I don't... care." Hyungwon huffed on Hoseok's broad shoulder. "I'll go if you let me..."_  
  
 _"Really?"_  
  
 _Hyungwon nodded assuringly. "I'll do anything you say."_  
  
 _"Mmh, what a good boy I have as my husband here, huh?" Hoseok nuzzled his face on his husband's neck hungrily. "Let me worship you tonight."_  
  
 _"Take me."_  
  
"Take it." Hyungwon blinked immediately when he heard someone's voice shattering his flashback out of the blue. "I bought it for you. For your birthday present."  
  
"Ah." that certain silver haired man gaped in awe. "Ki- Kihyunnie, thank you."  
  
"What happened with your face? It's not a big deal anyway." Kihyun ruffled the slightly older man's hair gently before a soft giggle escaped his lips.  
  
"Ah... thank you." Minhyuk looked up to the ceiling to restrain a some drips of tears to fall while reached for the smaller man's body. "You know I love it a lot, I- thank you." he sobbed.  
  
"What's wrong with you now, mmh? It's nothing, though." Kihyun tightening his hug on Minhyuk's body. "Won-ah, look at him. He suddenly become this sensitive just because I bought him his favourite perfume."  
  
"But-! You have to pre-order it months before, moreover directly at France!"  
  
"Taemin hyung invited me to his exhibition in France months ago, remember?"  
  
"I remember! But-! Kihyunnie! Thank youuuuu!" Minhyuk hugged the pink haired man much tighter. "I'm so touched!"  
  
Hyungwon chuckled to see his bestfriends were hugging fondly. "Yak! Where's my present, Ki-ya?"  
  
"Your birthday still in two months, be patient." Kihyun stuck his tongue playfully.  
  
"Oh, but you got my present ready already?" Hyungwon's eyes gleamed in happiness.  
  
"Of course." Kihyun tangled his fingers on Minhyuk's silver strands while smiled, _sly_. "If you got my present ready in 19 days."  
  
And Hyungwon just groaned in return.  
  
"Besides, where's my present?" Minhyuk sulked from Kihyun's shoulder. "You're such a bad bestfriend."  
  
"I put it on your bed, sulking man."  
  
"Oh! Oh! Really?" Minhyuk bouncing happily in an instant, before broke his hug with Kihyun and run to his bedroom. "Oh my God! Hyungwonnie! Thank youuu!" he yelled from his room, clearly touched and had teary eyes.  
  
"Happy birthday, Hyuk-ah!" both Kihyun and Hyungwon yelled back to their bestfriend in the same time.  
  
"Baba! Me sorry don't have any present for Baba!" Changkyun run to the silver haired man's hug seconds after. "But me draw Baba and Changkyunnie together!" he showed a paper to Minhyuk while beamed happily.  
  
"Oh my God, this is soooo good! You're so talented! Thank you very much, baby wolf! Baba loves it so much!" Minhyuk kissed the baby's chubby cheek repeatedly that made Changkyun giggled in happiness.  
  
"Baba should make a wish and blow the candles, Babaaa!" he then pointed a birthday cake that Kihyun made on the table and beamed again to Minhyuk.  
  
"Oh! Baba has the cake too?" Minhyuk smiled widely. "Should we blow them together, baby wolf?"  
  
"Oh! Oh! Can we, Baba?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Make a wish first, Hyuk-ah." Kihyun said while preparing for the knife and small plates.  
  
The silver haired man obeyed, closing his eyes for a moment before moved closer to kiss Kihyun and Hyungwon's forehead deeply. "I love you both so much." he smiled, _bright_.  
  
"We love you too." Hyungwon smiled back, as wide.  
  
"Baba loves you so much, baby wolf." Minhyuk pressed a loud smooch on Changkyun's chubby cheek again.  
  
"Me love Baba too! So much!"  
  
"Let's blow the candles together!"

 

*

 

It had been three days after his lover left with Jooheon, and no single news he heard about him after that. His phone was nonactive (that soon Hyungwon knew it basically left uncharged on his bed), Hyunwoo said he and Jooheon didn't come to studios for days, and something bad started to raking nonstop in his chest. _Where are you, Love..._ Hyungwon huffed while hugging Hoseok's pillow tight, bottom lip bitten mindlessly when a drip of tears started to fall from his eyes.  
  
 _Is it really the end for us? Is that means that_ that _baby is yours, so that's why you won't come back to me? Why there's no single news about you... where are you actually... are you okay... Love... I missed you..._  
  
Hyungwon sobbed on Hoseok's pillow, heart clenched tight in uneasiness while anxiety started to well up in his mind. _Maybe finally he understands that he won't be happy with me... but he said he loves me so much..._  
  
"Hyungwon, stop crying, Baby." a soft caress greeted the said man's head seconds after.  
  
"Kihyun-" Hyungwon moved to his bestfriend's hug. "Why didn't he gives me a single news? Is he okay? I want to meet him... I missed him so much..."  
  
"You'll meet him soon, Baby. Don't worry." Kihyun tightening his hug for a moment. "Come on, you have to work. Danny's outside."  
  
Hyungwon sighed while a drip of tears fell down again on his cheek. "Alright, I'll go."

 

 

 

 

 

"Thank you for tonight, hope I lightened your night, _a bit_." Hyungwon smiled before waved slightly to the crowds. "Danny will take over the spotlight now, do you miss him? That's good." he then offered a forced smile and made his way back to the locker room.

"Well done tonight, Won-ah."  
  
"Thank you." Hyungwon smiled again to the dark grey haired man. "Have fun!" he patted Daniel's back slightly before the said man left to the DJ section.  
  
The dark haired beauty then rummaging something in his locker, trying to pull out his casual clothes before a pair of toned arms hugged him tight from behind. Hyungwon's breath hitched. He _never_ mistaken those homey arms and intoxicating scent _everywhere_.  
  
"Baby... I missed you."  
  
And Hyungwon had to bit his bottom lip hardly to prevent him from crying. "Love..." he turned around and saw his lover smiled gently at him. "Love, are you okay? Why didn't you give me a single news... I'm worried..."  
  
Hoseok closed his eyes from the younger's soft caresses on his face and neck. "It was... so hectic."  
  
Hyungwon's heart stopped for a moment. "Is- is it your baby?"  
  
Hoseok smiled wider before opened his eyes and showed the dark haired man a sly gaze. "How if it's my baby?"  
  
"Uhh... so... we... have to separated for real... like our promise back then..." Hyungwon lowered his gaze to Hoseok's clothed chest, feeling a sheer glass of tears started to gather in his eyes. "So... there's no forever for us?"  
  
"Why are you crying? Huh? Why?" the blonde lifted his lover's chin softly while wiped the tears with his back hands. "I asked ' _how if_ ', I didn't say it's my baby, though."  
  
Hoseok chuckled when Hyungwon started to hit his chest repeatedly. "Tell me the truth... don't play me- don't laugh!"  
  
And Hoseok laughed some more. "What do you want to hear, mmh? Can't it wait until we get home?"  
  
Hyungwon nodded slowly. "Home."  
  
But of course, Hoseok living up his name as a tease he was. He busying himself to take a bath first, whined that he was hungry so Hyungwon had to make something for him to eat, and stubbornly wanted to tuck Changkyun to bed.  
  
The younger just waited impatiently on the carpet, biting his bottom lip in uneasiness while his lover still shushing their baby to dreamland. _It looks like it isn't his baby, from how sly his gaze was... but why he still play with me like this? He knew I have severe anxiousness... but again Hyungwon... how if it's actually his baby, so that's why he doesn't want to tell you for now? He kept playing around with you just to dodge that question?_  
  
Hyungwon then laid himself on the fluffy material, curled up in fetal position to minimize the fear in his chest. _I have to prepare myself for the worst... if it's actually his baby and he'll leave me and Changkyun after this... what should I do... where should I move out until he can't locate me again? But then, how about my bests? How if I need support from Kihyun and Minhyuk but they're too far away to reach? How if Changkyun asks for him after we separated in life? How should I explain it to our baby that his Daddy will leave him alone after this? How can I-_  
  
"Baby, why are you sleeping here? You'll caught a cold." a soft kiss pressed gently on Hyungwon's cheek before a fond nuzzle planted deep on his neck. "I love you so much."  
  
Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harshly. "Did you say that to your soon to be wife too?"  
  
"No? Why should you have to be that bitter, huh? Let me tuck you to bed." Hoseok lifted his lover's body from the carpet and cradled him to their bedroom. "Is it such a jealousy thing that I heard from your kissable lips?"  
  
Hyungwon closed his eyes immediately from the soft touch of the other's lips on his own. "You actually like it that I'm jealous, don't you?" he opened his eyes again while tangled his long fingers in Hoseok's blond hair. Heart thumping erratically just to see how his lover closed his eyes contently while devouring his lips, big hands roaming over his clothed chest before he blindly unbuttoning the fabric.  
  
"Of course. I love it so much to know you're so jealous just because someone else might get what's yours."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Hyungwon moved his head to break their kiss and bit his bottom lip seconds after. "You'll really be hers?"  
  
"Do you want me to?"  
  
"No, of course I don't want it to happen." Hyungwon's breath hitched to feel the other sucked his neck hard while those big hands still roamed teasingly over his (now) bare upper body. "But Love- please tell me the full details first before we do this- ngh-!"  
  
"You really want to know what happened with me in these past week?"  
  
Hyungwon nodded immediately. "Please."  
  
"And what will you give me in return?" Hoseok looked up, _sly_.  
  
"Everything you want."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
" _Everything_." Hyungwon repeated, _firm_. "Just tell me what should I do, and I'll obey."  
  
"How if we're playing a game for it?"  
  
"Game?" Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Like you'll answer what I ask, but I have to give you something in return?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Okay, so what's the basic rule?"  
  
"One climax, one answer."  
  
"WHAT! You're crazy!" Hyungwon hit his lover's chest in disbelief. "You'll make me pass out just to satisfy you, you beast!"  
  
Hoseok giggled on Hyungwon's neck. "I'm kidding, Baby."  
  
"Please be a human for now, okay? I promise I'll satisfy you fully tonight, but it's definitely _not_ one climax-one answer!"  
  
Hoseok pretended to think for a second. "Okay, deal. You just have to obey what I say for one answer. Now, for the first question... you have to kiss me, _hard_ , until we're run out of breaths."


	18. Chapter 18

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip while trying to open his eyes, feeling his whole body hurted from his lover's wild attack the night before. Those muscular arms wrapped tight around him, even much tighter after he tried to move slightly. Like he was afraid that Hyungwon would disappear in a second he loosened his hug.  
  
The younger finally gave up trying to move away from his blonde's hug and decided to press his side face on the toned bare chest, right where the other's heartbeat was. He then closed his eyes again, feeling content enough with life just from listening his everything's heartbeats right on his ear.  
  
Hyungwon forgot how many things he should did to Hoseok until he wanted to give the complete details, but he knew his body already full of lovebites from neck to thighs, lips already abused and swollen from countless kisses, nibbles, and sucks, even his stomach and thighs already covered in cums. After some climaxes later and Hyungwon already _this_ near from passing out, his beast lover finally told him the truth.  
  
 _"Actually... there's two important things that I want to tell you. And beforehand, I want to apologize deeply to you, and I'll let you hurt me in return after you heard those things in complete details."_  
  
 _And Hyungwon remembered his heart stopped for a moment before pounding erratically like it would pop out from his chest. "Are they such good news or not...?"_  
  
 _"Good news."_  
  
 _"Alright, go ahead." Hyungwon closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself not to being too sensitive or emotional._  
  
 _"First, her baby is not mine."_  
  
 _Hyungwon let out a sigh of relief to hear that. "And what took you so long to come back if it isn't your baby, Love?"_  
  
 _"She sued me to the court, gave some evidences that we were really slept together-"_  
  
 _"Wait- wait, what kind of evidences?" Hyungwon unconsciously gripped Hoseok's biceps tightly._  
  
 _"My boxer, and a crappy video, also some photos."_  
  
 _The younger gasped. "For real?!"_  
  
 _"But they aren't the real videos or photos, Baby. She even didn't show my face there, and the man on the video doesn't have a thigh and back foot tattoos like mine. So I looked for some proves back to show to the judges that I have these tattoos for long, even before we were dating."_  
  
 _Hyungwon nodded in understandment, urging the older to continue his explanation. "Then?"_  
  
 _"Me and Heonie were really busy to prepare the proves and all, because actually, to be honest I didn't think that she would sue me. I thought, after the result came out and the baby isn't mine, the problem stopped there. Right? But she made it hard for me, and yeah, I had to back and forth to the court, missing some dance practices and all, even forgetting to bring my phone."_  
  
 _Hyungwon huffed. "If she comes back again, I promise to kill her for already made My Love's life harder."_  
  
 _Hoseok smiled to the fond words. "And finally after some days fighting nonstop on the court, I won the case and back to Seoul again. Actually I already came back yesterday, but I was so tired even to come to your place."_  
  
 _"It's okay. At least you're fine and healthy, that's all that really matter." Hyungwon caressed the blonde's cheeks softly. "I'm glad to hear that, that we don't have to back away from each other."_  
  
 _Hoseok leaned down to kiss those swollen lips fondly. "We don't have to."_  
  
 _"And what's the second news, Love?"_  
  
 _"Promise me you won't be mad?"_  
  
 _Hyungwon blinked, anxiety started to grow in his chest. "You said I can hurt you, though."_  
  
 _"Okay, you can hurt me, but don't be mad."_  
  
 _The dark haired beauty bit Hoseok's upper lip seconds after. "What reckless thing you did again this time?"_  
  
 _"Promise me first!" Hoseok whined while closing his eyes from his lover's bite._  
  
 _"Okay, I promise I won't be mad. What is it?"_  
  
 _"The second news, since the first time, actually we're not divorced."_  
  
 _Hyungwon just blinked for some times to hear that. "What do you mean? I... signed the divorce papers...?"_  
  
 _"It's not the real divorce papers, you dummy. Even there's some Jooheon's new lyrics on the back of it."_  
  
 _"WHAT!" the younger hit Hoseok's bare chest repeatedly. "You're the real definition of bastard!"_  
  
 _"And coward." Hoseok hummed in approval. "I'm sorry, Baby. Baby, Hyungwon, please don't cry-" he then panicked to see his lover sobbed unbearably._  
  
 _"Don't- don't touch me." Hyungwon scooted further from the blonde's reach. "How could you do that to me? Do you think it's really fun to play with my heart like that?!"_  
  
 _"Baby-"_  
  
 _"Don't-!" Hyungwon threw a pillow to Hoseok while scooted much further. "You lied to me after all this time. Let me drowning in sorrow and fear not to have you in my arms again, and you said it's all just a lie?"_  
  
 _"I told you why I did this, right? Because my countless broken promises and I thought like I couldn't match with your undying love. I feel ashamed of myself, for being a failed husband and always hurt you..." Hoseok moved closer to Hyungwon's delicate figure slowly, afraid if the other would feel triggered some more. "... do you know what? When she accused me that I made her pregnant I felt like my whole life crumbled down. I felt overwhelmed with too much guilty to you, I blamed myself so bad, that's why I didn't come home for weeks back then... I couldn't contain myself and all thanks to Heonie and Hyunwoo... that because of them I changed my mind to end my life."_  
  
 _Hyungwon's head tipped up immediately. "You- what? Want to end your life...?"_  
  
 _Hoseok smiled, bitter. "What's the aim for me to live if I can't make the love of my life always happy, right?"_  
  
 _"Hoseok- Love- no, please don't ever think something like that." Hyungwon closed the gap between their bodies to hug the older tight. "You just have to tell me everything from the start and I'll help you. Seriously. We promised forever, I won't ever leave, you have to know that."_  
  
 _"I don't deserve you." Hoseok looked up to meet those big brown orbs with his already teary eyes. "I never deserve an angel like you in my fucked life."_  
  
 _"No, please don't ever say that." Hyungwon tightening his hug on the latter's body. "I never deserve to have you too, you know that? You love me too much, you protect me all the time, and you're being the happiness sources for me and our little baby... you know I'm not even dare to imagine my life would be this blessed a decade ago. I even thinking to end my life after I graduated from high school, but I met you along the way, and my whole life changed... I'll forever grateful to have you by my side and I'll forever thankful for your endless love for me."_  
  
 _"Stop." Hoseok's lips quivered. "Stop saying that you would end your life. You're my entire universe, I can't live without you."_  
  
 _"So are you. You're my whole life, my everything. The good thing is I have Hyuk and Ki with me to prevent me from ended my life after you divorced me months ago... but turns out the whole divorce thing is a lie!" Hyungwon hit his lover again for some times. "How if I really ended my life and it's just a lie? You'll be really happy to lose me, like that?!"_  
  
 _"No, Baby. Of course no. If you ended your life months ago, you'll definitely see me again in heaven after I burned in hell." Hoseok chuckled hoarsely before pressed his face deep on Hyungwon's neck. "If you ended your life, I'll do it too. That's the rule."_  
  
 _Hyungwon bit back a laugh. "There's no rule sounds like that, you dummy."_  
  
 _"There is. In our household, The Shin's household." Hoseok looked up again to his everything, let the younger wiped the tears on his cheeks and kissed his lips gently. "I love you so much, please forgive this bastard and coward husband of yours, Baby Angel."_  
  
 _Hyungwon smiled widely on his lover's forehead. "I love you more, Love. Always."_  
  
"I love you so much, Baby."  
  
Hyungwon smiled from the sudden kiss of his lover on the top of his head. _Maybe he doesn't know that I'm awake..._ "I love you more, Love."  
  
"Hey, you startled me. I thought you're still sleeping." Hoseok nuzzled his face on the younger's neck, inhaling the soothing scent like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Appa... Daddy..."  
  
And Hyungwon just had a split second to panic before the baby crawled onto their bed and curled up on his blanket covered laps, back to sleep just like that.  
  
"Love, I nearly have a heart attack you know that?" Hyungwon said while patted his baby's butt softly.  
  
"Why?" Hoseok giggled in return.  
  
"Look at us! No clothes on, even I have too many lovebites and your cum is everywhere on my body." Hyungwon huffed playfully. "Remind me again why I'm in love with this sex beast, Dear Lord."  
  
"Mmh, you're regretting it to marry me?" Hoseok raked his upper teeth on Hyungwon's bare shoulder. "Say it, and I'll bite you."  
  
The younger giggled before left a fond kiss on Hoseok's cheek deeply. "Never."

  
*

  
  
"Daddy..." Changkyun crawled on his blonde father's laps. "Why Daddy do that again?"  
  
"What? What did Daddy do?" Hoseok put his phone aside and cradled his baby in his chest, before laid his back down on the carpet.  
  
"Daddy bit Appa again... me saw sooooooo many red and purple in Appa's body."  
  
Hoseok chuckled to hear that. "What should Daddy do then? Daddy loves to bite Appa..."  
  
"Milk, Baby." Hyungwon then sat down beside them while stirring the glass in his hold.  
  
"Appa..." Changkyun tried to crawl out from Hoseok's hug but failed. "Daddy...! Me want milk!"  
  
"Nope. Give Daddy your lips first." Hoseok tightening his hug while jutted out his lips to his son.  
  
"Mmmwaaah!" Changkyun leaned down and kissed his daddy's lips cutely.  
  
Hoseok then let Changkyun left his arms although his hand still playfully gripping the baby's ankles. "Oh yeah, Baby- I think we need to invite the guardians for dinner tonight?"  
  
Hyungwon rubbed Changkyun's knees while the baby sat down comfortably on his laps, drinking his milk eagerly. "What for? It's not usual for you to invite, even my bests for dinner together?"  
  
"To say thank you for already saving our lives?"  
  
Hyungwon thought his lover's words for a moment. "Mmh, sounds good? But don't start a fight with Hyuk and Ki, you hear me? You don't like them since the first time, though."  
  
"Well..." Hoseok scratched his chin slowly.  
  
 _"What are you doing here?"_  
  
 _Hoseok looked up from his phone to see a silver haired guy was staring back at him in dislike. "Do I know you?" asked the blonde back, felt somehow irritated to the blunt question. "And if you're wondering, I'm waiting for my baby here. Why?"_  
  
 _"Your baby?" a pink haired guy asked from behind Hoseok's back. "Which one? The almighty Shin Hoseok has too many hoes, hasn't he?"_  
  
 _Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong back then until both of you hate me this much, but we don't know each other, do we? So why do you think it's important for you to know, which baby that I wait right now?"_  
  
 _The silver haired guy scoffed, sly. "The arrogant fuckboy in school living up his name to the fullest, doesn't he? I feel so sorry for your baby right now, that they would be thrown away in some days anyway."_  
  
 _"He won't, because he's the last." Hoseok hissed, annoyed. "And I'm not a fuckboy anymore."_  
  
 _"Oh, a 'he'." the pink haired guy smirked, as sly as the other. "How powerful he is to make you quit become a fuckboy, right?"_  
  
 _"Love- I'm sorry, did you wait for long- eh?" a sudden tight wrap of lanky arms on Hoseok's waist made them stopped bickering, and that person too, was in the lost of words. "Ki? Hyuk?"_  
  
 _"Won-ah, what is that?" the pink haired guy glared deathly to the arms around Hoseok's waist. "Don't say that he's the secret you hid all the time from us? You date him?"_  
  
 _And Hoseok knew he won, that easy. He turned his head slightly before left a deep kiss on his lover's cheek. "You didn't tell them about us? For real?"_  
  
 _"I- I can explain-"_  
  
 _"No need." Hoseok pulled Hyungwon's arms off from his waist and held his right hand tight in his own. "Let's go home, Baby. You don't have to spend your time with these people anyway. Why should you get along with people who don't know how to mind their own business, huh?"_  
  
 _"Love-"_  
  
 _"I don't like it to know you're getting along with these kind of people. Such real pain in the ass."_  
  
"Hey, at least they allowed me to marry you back then, right? You have to thank my bests." a sudden soft kiss on his cheek shattering Hoseok's flashback out of nowhere. "They love me so bad, please don't hate them that much."  
  
"Well, I also don't want to dislike them this much _IF_ they didn't insult me first." the blonde closed his eyes and tipped his head slowly while parting his lips. "They started it first, and you know I didn't like it to be lost from anything."  
  
"I know." Hyungwon pressed his lips on his lover's slightly parted ones, breaths suddenly hitched when Hoseok immediately thrust his tongue inside his mouth in the second their lips touched.  
  
"But still..." the wet kisses trailed down to the younger's jaw and neck, and Hyungwon pushed his lover's face away seconds after.  
  
"Love- we have our baby here-" he then looked down to Changkyun who still sat on the carpet obediently, staring at his fathers' full of lust action with his innocent wolf-like eyes. "Stop devour me everytime you got the chance, okay?"  
  
"So, you don't like it?" Hoseok pouted, faked to look sad, that always succeed to win his baby's heart every single time.  
  
"I didn't say that I don't like it, but... at least, please wait until our baby asleep or please look your surrounding first before devouring me. Maybe there's such innocent eyes nearby, and we can't ruin them, right?" Hyungwon pushed the older's blond hair back from his forehead.  
  
Hoseok, as a tease he was, pressed their bodies much closer and whispered on his lover's ear seductively. "They'll understand why I can't stop devouring you, Baby, if they already heard your sinful moans..."  
  
"Love-!"


	19. Chapter 19

"Okay, we'll come. But I'm not guarantee _anything_. If he insults us, we'll _definitely_ bite back." Minhyuk huffed, mentally thinking that maybe agreed to come was a mistake.  
  
Hyungwon smiled happily from the answer. "Don't worry, he won't. I'll by his side, so he won't doing something like that. I'll tame him."  
  
"Sure, a Shin Hoseok's absolute weakness is in the form of Chae Hyungwon anyway. Everybody knows that." Kihyun scoffed.  
  
"Why why? It's been a decade, _almost_. And you still hate him that much. He never cheats on me, he never makes me disappointed or sad, and he never stops loving me too much, so what's the matter though?"  
  
"Because you definitely deserve someone who as pure as you, not a beast like him. Moreover he known as a fuckboy back in high school, he had too many sickening hoes, night life addict, and all. But you agreed to be his? You're really out of your mind, Hyungwon."  
  
"Maybe actually I am." Hyungwon laughed back, _easy_. "But he's the only one who never stops loving me even if he knows I have anxiety and all, or when he knew I didn't have a good relationship with my parents, he even stood up for me when Dad abused me. Did I tell you about that yet? He's the only one who brave enough to fight Dad back."  
  
 _Hyungwon picked his lover's call on the second rings, like always. "Mmh?"_  
  
 _"Baby, are you okay?"_  
  
 _"I'm fine. What is it, Love?"_  
  
 _"Lie to me again." the other huffed. "I can hear your slightly raspy voice from here, he hit you again?"_  
  
 _Hyungwon let out a tired huff. "I'm tired. When will he ever stop? I already told him for million times that I'm not his doll, but-"_  
  
 _BRAK._  
  
 _"Come here you little bastard." a middle aged man slammed Hyungwon's door open, stumbling slightly on his step to reach his only son on the bed. "Your Mom said you have a lover now, huh? Who is it? Who's that someone who sane enough to date you? You're not deserve any kind of happiness, you son of a bitch."_  
  
 _"Whether I have a lover or not, it's none of your business. Why are you keep looking for me if you're drunk? I'm not your doll, go away!"_  
  
 _"Mmh, what did she teach you until you're this brave to me, little bastard?" Mr. Chae gripped his son's jaw tight, and Hyungwon couldn't do anything beside closed his eyes to minimize the pain. "Just because you have a lover now, you're become like this, huh?"_  
  
 _"Hands off!" that middle aged man stumbled back from Hyungwon's bed after someone pushed him away from in front of his son's. "Don't you dare to touch what's mine." a certain blonde then pulled Hyungwon's tight into his embrace. "Stop being this abusive to him, he's your son!"_  
  
 _"Who said he's my son?" Mr. Chae grinned. "He's that bitch's son with another man. He's not mine."_  
  
 _"So what? Do you think it's really necessary to hurt him just because he's not yours?!" Hoseok snapped._  
  
 _"Love, please- stop-"_  
  
 _"Shush." Hoseok looked down to his lover before placed a deep kiss on his forehead. "It's such a huge relief for me to know he's not your son." he grinned back to the drunken man, sly. "But he's mine, and you can't harm him from now on. He'll live with me, and you can't stop me to bring him because he's not yours."_  
  
 _"And who do you think you are, little man? You can't bring him as you please because he's mine, on paper."_  
  
 _"Just on paper, right?" Hoseok raised one of his eyebrows teasingly. "I'll marry him, and he'll be mine for life. Your paper with his name on it won't be work that much, because after I become his husband, his surname will be changed to mine. And he'll be that someone under my wings, so I can sue you if you keep hurting my baby."_  
  
"Here you go, a sickening heart eyes from Hyungwon for that bastard."  
  
"Hey! Stop calling him with such a bad name!" Hyungwon sulked. "Although sometimes he's a real bastard, but he still mine, okay? Please _don't_."  
  
Kihyun snickered from across the table. "He must be doing something negative to you until you're this hyped for him. Maybe, he poisoned you."  
  
"Kihyun, not you too." Hyungwon sighed. "Please behave well, you'll meet that someone I love with all my life, Besties."

 

  
*

 

  
Hoseok's dining room was extremely awkward. Although the blonde still casually talking with his bestfriends, Changkyun, and Hyungwon, but he clearly avoiding to talk to the duo colour-haired men, his lover's bestfriends. Kihyun and Minhyuk also the same, they talked to Hyunwoo and Jooheon at ease, playing along with Changkyun's cute attitudes, and scolding Hyungwon here and there if the youngest made silly mistakes. But again, they also clearly avoiding to talk to that certain blonde.  
  
"I heard your exhibition is doing really well. Congratulations, Kihyun."  
  
Not just the said man, but all eyes directly turned to that voice's owner.  
  
"Thank you." Kihyun answered simply before looked at his silver haired bestfriend in confusion.  
  
Minhyuk scoffed. "What's your plan? Suddenly congratulate him, such isn't a Shin Hoseok's behaviour."  
  
"Minhyuk." Hyungwon warned. His long fingers made their way to grip his lover's left hand below the table, preventing some dangerous actions to happen. "Please, we've talked about this."  
  
"Oh, why?" Minhyuk blinked in disbelief. "I just asked, what's wrong with that? You know your husband hates us since the first time, so what's the point to congratulate Ki's exhibition here?"  
  
"Hyung." Jooheon interrupted. "Please don't start bickering, Kyunnie is here."  
  
And surprisingly, Hoseok laughed out loud in amusement. "That's fine. He has the right to be skeptic."  
  
"Love." Hyungwon turned to his lover in defeat. " _Please_."  
  
"What? I'm not angry, I'm fine." Hoseok shrugged his shoulders casually. "We're not gonna bicker, I promise."  
  
Kihyun snickered. "Why? Afraid?"  
  
"I'm not in the mood of replying some nonsense comments." the blonde leaned his face closer to Hyungwon and kissed his right cheek softly. "Right, Baby?"  
  
"Please, stop right here. Don't bicker more. Minhyuk- _no_." Hyungwon glared to his bestfriend when the silver haired man already opened his mouth to answer.  
  
Hoseok laughed again to see Minhyuk was sulking, closed his mouth in annoyance while Kihyun patted his back softly. "I love you so much, Baby." he whispered on Hyungwon's neck before nuzzled on it.  
  
"I love you more." Hyungwon let out a ticklish giggle while rubbing the older's back head.  
  
"Daddy! Me want it too!" Changkyun eagerly reached for his blonde father.  
  
"What? Want this? Huh?" Hoseok nuzzled his face on his baby's neck and Changkyun squealed in happiness.  
  
"Is Jeno fine, Ki?" Hyungwon changed the topic to reduce the intense tension.  
  
"He's fine, just Mom didn't want him to come with us because these days he has such allergy."  
  
"Oh, really? What allergy?"  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
"Thank you for already protecting him. I owe the whole world to both of you."  
  
Jooheon smiled to that dark haired man. "Hyung, that's fine. _Really_. Hoseok hyung means so much to us like he means for you, although we're not loving him in the way you love him."  
  
Hyungwon smiled back, _content_. "Thank you, Joo."  
  
"He was so desperate to hold you, but his guilty always eating him alive, that's why he did that last time. Please forgive his impulsive act, Hyungwon."  
  
"Hyunwoo, that's fine. I know he's such an impulsive man, besides he already apologized to me and promised not to do that again." Hyungwon sighing in happiness. "Thank you for already preventing him to end his life. Thank you for everything, Hyunwoo, Jooheon. Thank you for your endless affections to my husband."  
  
"That's really fine with us, Hyungwon. He loves us as much too, and we just want him to be happy. Basically it's _us_ , who have to thank you because already this patient to always by his side. You're simply mean the entire universe for him, and we're forever grateful for you because of that."  
  
Meanwhile, in the same time but different place...  
  
"Thank you for already protecting him when I'm not that capable-"  
  
"When will you be that capable to protect him properly anyway?" the silver haired man huffed.  
  
"Seriously though, what's that that Hyungwon sees in you?" the pink haired man rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Maybe because I'm handsome?"  
  
Kihyun glared deathly to the blonde. "What did you say?!"  
  
"I'm kidding." Hoseok laughed to see his reaction. "Actually... I also don't know what he sees in me." his gaze changed to be much softer. "But whatever it is... I just want to say thank you for already being the best companions for my husband, I owe you the world."  
  
Minhyuk sighed in defeat. "Yeah, yeah. Thank you for you too, for already being such a bastard for him."  
  
"I nearly killed you with my samurai back then after he came to us saying you divorced him, but his pure heart said that maybe you became that bastard because he didn't show his love enough to you. You know that you won't deserve him in life, right?"  
  
Hoseok's bitter smile bloomed. "I know."

 

  
*

 

  
And after that dinner together, Hoseok kept attached to Hyungwon like a gigantic koala, lips won't be apart from the younger's skin more than a second. "Love, are you okay?"  
  
"Uh-huh." the blonde mouthed over the soft surface of Hyungwon's collarbone. "Your Love is fine."  
  
"What happened to you now, huh? It's not usual for you to keep attached to me like this?"  
  
"Can't I?"  
  
"Of course you can." Hyungwon giggled before left a soft kiss on the older's cheek. "I just asking, don't be that bitter."  
  
"I love you so much, that's why I don't want to be separated with you."  
  
"What's wrong with you tonight, actually..." Hyungwon huffed while tangled his long fingers in the blonde's hair. "Although I know you're actually this grossly in love with me, but-"  
  
"Why are you sound like you actually don't want me to be close to you?" Hoseok then loosening his grip on the younger's body. "Don't you love me anymore?"  
  
"Love, I'm not saying something like that- no- I'm sorry, please hug me again." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip in uneasiness while reached for his lover's arms when the older started to make more spaces between them. "I'm sorry, I love it to be close to you. Really. Don't go, Love, I'm sorry..."  
  
Hoseok gave in, back to scoot much closer and wrapped his arms around his lover's lanky body. He kissed every inches of Hyungwon's neck and shoulder in silence, but the younger's uneasiness still as big.  
  
"Love, are you upset?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm so sorry..." Hyungwon whispered, afraid if his lover would really leave him for real. "I'm so sorry, Love."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Hyungwon's long finger roamed mindlessly over the blonde's muscular bicep. "Please don't be upset." he then left some soft kisses on the surface.  
  
"You know I can't be upset with you." the blonde then slipped his head inside Hyungwon's loose shirt before started to press soft kisses all over the milky skin. "How can I be upset with my whole life, anyway?"  
  
"L-Love can you please just take my shirt off than teasing me like this?" Hyungwon held Hoseok's head inside his shirt and bit his bottom lip harshly when his lover sucked hard on his left nipple.  
  
"Nah, I prefer feeling your reflex than feeling you know what'll I do next." Hoseok smiled on Hyungwon's ribcage teasingly. "What is it that you possessed until I can't stop devouring you everytime I got the chance?" his big hands roaming mindlessly on the milky surface, breaths tickling Hyungwon's chest and made the younger whimpered desperately.  
  
"A-are you just sexually attracted to me?"  
  
"No?" Hoseok grinned, _sly_. "But ask your innocent self why you agreed to throw yourself to this beast last time, Baby?"  
  
Hyungwon whimpered more when his lover slipped his hand inside his boxer and caressing his inner thighs softly. "I- I-"  
  
"What is it? Do you love my touch? My kiss? Or actually you threw yourself to me because you know I can satisfy you to the fullest?" Hoseok pressed down the younger's crotch gently.  
  
"L-Love stop teasing-"  
  
"I'm asking you, My Baby Boy." Hoseok pulled off his lover's boxer and underwear in one quick movement, before back to caress the tempting inner thighs. "You definitely love the feeling to be wrecked that bad with your one and only beast-like husband, right? Say it."  
  
Hyungwon bit back a moan when he felt Hoseok wrapped his big hand around his shaft, thumb teasingly rubbed over the head while his another hand still roamed on his inner thigh.  
  
"W-wreck me- please, Love- aangh!" Hyungwon threw his head back to the pillow when Hoseok thrusted three fingers deep in his hole all of sudden.  
  
"Oops, sorry. My fingers kinda slipped."  
  
Hyungwon knew his lover just teasing him while pushed his fingers deeper until it reached the right spot dead on.  
  
"L-Love please-"  
  
"Mmh? You want me to what...?" the tease continued.  
  
"F-fuck me..."  
  
"Rough?" Hoseok let his head out from the loose fabric and saw Hyungwon already run out of breath. "Hard? Deep?"  
  
"R-rough." Hyungwon moaned for a second. "Hard- and deep-"  
  
"As you wish, My Prince."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm overwhelmed by the love you give to this mess, really :'(((  
> thank you very muccchhhh, this angsty mess finally come to and end! <3


End file.
